Harry Potter 7 Une fin alternative
by Sandaris
Summary: Spoiler inside ! L'histoire d'Harry Potter ne peut pas se finir aussi abruptement. Donc, voila une autre fin, celle que j'aurais aimé lire. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter - Une fin alternative**

Attention ! Cette histoire se base sur le livre 7 (et les autres) et contient donc de nombreux spoilers.

Cette fin debute (hehe) alors qu'Harry a tué Voldemort, que la guerre est finie, et que tout le monde est rassemblé dans la grande salle. Harry parle avec Luna et se cache sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour etre un peu tranquille.

Plus precisement, juste apres cette phrase :

_Along the aisle between the tables he walked, and he spotted the three Malfoys, huddled together as though unsure whether or not they were supposed to be there, but nobody was paying them any attention._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Draco avait les yeux fixés sur la place, derrière Luna, qu'occupait Harry quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il se leva, chuchotant quelques mots à ses parents, et se glissa hors de la salle.

Sans réfléchir, Harry le suivit. Sitôt les portes passées, le brouhaha assourdissant de la grande pièce se tut.

Le hall était désert à l'exception du professeur McGonagall qui montait rapidement les escaliers vers les étages. L'entrée du château rappelait un paysage apocalyptique. Le sol était jonché de débris divers, dont une chaussure, remarqua Harry, et les murs qui ne semblaient pas sur le point de s'écrouler étaient noircis, avec de très nombreux impacts dus aux sorts. La lourde porte en chêne donnant sur l'extérieur avait été arrachée, ainsi qu'une partie de la façade l'entourant. Ca devait être l'oeuvre des géants.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette assise seule, dehors, sur les marches, haute, mais tellement frêle dans la lumière de l'aube. Il remarqua, avec un léger choc, à quel point Drago avait maigri, les os de ses épaules se dessinaient clairement sous sa robe. Harry s'approcha et s'assit lentement à coté du blond. Ce dernier, feignant de ne pas remarquer son arrivée, gardait le regard résolument tourné vers le lac. Le ciel était clair, sans aucun nuage, bizarrement calme, le calme après la tempête sûrement, et on pouvait voir l'eau onduler entre les arbres, sous une légère brise.

- Potter...

Il avait encore des cendres dans les cheveux et plusieurs coupures marquaient son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, sa peau semblait si fine, presque transparente, et pourtant, même alors qu'il était de toute évidence épuisé, Draco gardait le menton fièrement levé. Une mèche de cheveux, si clairs qu'ils paraissaient argentés, portée par le vent, caressait sa pommette haute. Harry ne s'était jamais rendu compte du charme qui émanait de son ennemi, mais maintenant, ce mélange de fierté, de force et de douceur lui sautait aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de le regarder à vrai dire.

Draco se tourna soudain vers lui, surprenant son regard.

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, Potter, mais arrête de me fixer comme ça ou je vais rougir.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du brun, l'autre avait un don naturel pour lui donner envie de le frapper. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. N'importe quoi de méchant, blessant, pour virer ce petit sourire narquois du visage de Malfoy. Il allait faire un commentaire sur son père, tiens.

Mais Draco repris son air sérieux et continua, sans lui laisser le temps de parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu viens me dire de partir, je suppose. T'en fais pas Potter, je jette un dernier regard sur tout ça et mes parents et moi on s'en va. Pas de raisons qu'on reste après tout. C'est pas notre victoire, on était du mauvais coté...

Il cracha ces derniers mots avec tout le mépris dont il était capable, ce qui, venant de l'héritier Malfoy, sang pur et fils d'ex-mangemort, voulait dire beaucoup. Mais la rage n'avait pas disparu du visage d'Harry. Il était toujours vexé de la remarque du blond et il comptait bien lui faire payer.

- Exactement Malfoy, t'en as bien profité du temps de ton copain l'homme-serpent, mais maintenant c'est fini ça. T'es plus le bienvenu ici. Tu ne l'as jamais été d'ailleurs.

C'était au tour du blond d'avoir l'air furieux, mais il se reprit avant qu'Harry ne remarque son regard blessé et son visage se ferma. Son habituelle moue dédaigneuse reparut.

- J'en ai bien profité ? Tu crois ça ?

Sur le visage d'Harry, la colère s'était désormais teintée d'incompréhension. Il n'avait jamais été très vif d'esprit, à part en cas de danger mortel, et là, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ces quelques phrases. L'expression terrifiée de Draco au manoir Malfoy, avec les autres mangemorts, sa propre famille, lui revenait.

- Je...

- T'es vraiment qu'un sale con.

Tu penses sérieusement que c'était agréable ?

Qu'être forcé à haïr et torturer des gens, en sentant toujours planer la menace de sa propre mort, c'est agréable ?

Tu crois que j'ai demandé à avoir des parents mangemorts ? Que j'ai choisi Serpentard parce que le vert me va au teint, et Crabbe et Goyle pour leur humour et leur conversation ? Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ?

Et je suppose que tu penses aussi que j'ai demandé à ce psychopathe de me charger de tuer Dumbledore ? Une mission ou j'ai toutes les chances de mourir et dans laquelle je dois assassiner un homme profondément bon qui m'a toujours laissé ma chance ? bien sur, je prends !

La voix de Drago était glaciale, mais il débitait ses phrases sur un ton monocorde sans rien montrer de sa fureur.

- A ma place, tu aurais fait quoi ? Hein ? Tu lui aurais dit non, en le regardant torturer ceux que tu aimes, et en voyant, sur leur visage, au delà de la douleur, tout le mépris qu'ils ont pour toi, parce que tu es faible et inutile ?

Mais ça, tu n'en sais rien, parce que ta route à toi a toujours été du genre simple à suivre. Tu es le héros, le gentil de l'histoire. Pour toi c'est tellement simple de faire des choses bien, tout le monde s'attend à ce que ça se passe comme ça, et Dumbledore, Granger, Weasley et tous les autres veillent sur toi et te poussent en avant.

C'est facile d'être fier de toi...

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Il se releva d'un coup, il en avait assez entendu. Il voulait juste retrouver Ron et Hermione, et oublier cette histoire. Il était épuisé et tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête.

Il se leva et rentra à l'intérieur mais Draco le rattrapa en quelques enjambés et le plaqua contre un mur. Il lui maintenait les mains au dessus de la tête. Toutes les forces d'Harry semblaient avoir disparues, il n'était plus capable de lutter.

Il se sentait vide, il n'avait jamais imaginé quelle vie pouvait mener son ennemi. C'était Hermione qui était douée pour se mettre à la place des autres, pas lui. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensai, elle avait toujours été plutôt patiente avec Malfoy. Autant Ron l'insultait, et cherchait la bagarre, autant elle le laissait parler, en secouant la tête d'un air désolé, comme face à un enfant qui ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait. Sans aucun doute, elle avait compris ce que vivait le serpentard chez lui, entraîné dans un engrenage trop grand pour lui, et trop destructeur aussi.

Elle aurait sûrement dit ça à Harry s'il lui avait posé la question. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour lui, Malfoy était un méchant, point.

Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui, et si Drago ne l'avait pas maintenu contre le mur, il se serait écroulé au sol.

Il ne pu que lever le visage vers le blond, les yeux suppliants muettement. Il savait que l'autre allait lui faire du mal, peut-être pas le frapper, sûrement pas à vrai dire, ils ne se touchaient jamais, mais au moins lui dire des horreurs sur ses parents, ou l'un de ses proches. Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il était tellement faible, peut-être était-ce du au choc d'avoir perdu tant d'amis, ou au fait d'être mort tiens.

Le regard gris, face à lui, était froid, sans la plus petite émotion, parfaitement contrôlé.

Harry se devait de dire quelque chose, il se sentait tellement coupable. Il s'était conduit de manière affreuse. L'année précédente, il avait bien vu à quel point l'autre allait mal, mais il n'avait rien fait, à part l'enfoncer.

Il bafouilla, d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je... je suis désolé Malfoy...

Et là, sous ses yeux éberlués, Drago éclata de rire.

- Depuis quand les gryffondors s'excusent ?

Harry ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, il essayait de s'accrocher au regard argenté comme à une bouée de sauvetage, un regard pétillant, plein de malice à présent, même si le reste du visage du blond ne souriait plus.

- Potter, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, même si dernièrement tout le monde te l'a fait croire. Tu n'es pour rien dans mon histoire.

A vrai dire, je n'avais pas fini ce que je voulais dire, sur l'escalier. Ma tirade était uniquement une introduction, pas très utile je l'avoue, mais tu m'avais cherché, et te faire culpabiliser était un juste retour des choses. Bref, je ne te laisserai pas partir avant d'avoir fini, alors si tu pouvais te remettre debout, ça m'éviterait d'avoir à te porter, tu pèses une tonne.

Harry prit conscience de leur étrange position. Il avait les bras relevés au dessus de la tête, les poignets toujours bloqués contre le mur par Drago, et pour lui éviter de glisser par terre, ce dernier avait appuyé son bassin contre le sien, glissant un genou entre les jambes du brun. Ses yeux verts se détournèrent aussitôt et il prit une teinte rouge brique en essayant, comme il pouvait, de se relever. Il sentait le corps ferme et chaud du blond à travers ses vêtements et ça le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, une bizarre sensation au ventre.

- Tout bien réfléchi, on était mieux l'un contre l'autre, non ?

Il leva un visage horrifié vers le serpentard qui affichait maintenant un grand sourire narquois qui s'élargit encore en voyant l'expression du brun.

Harry le poussa un peu pour l'écarter de lui et cacher son trouble. Il était surpris.

Tout d'abord parce que l'air de défi dans les yeux gris ne convenait pas du tout à la situation, d'après lui.

Mais aussi parce qu'il se rendait compte, tout à coup, que ça faisait plus de 3 ans qu'il n'avait plus vu ce sourire, ce sourire moqueur, tellement plein d'assurance, qui lui donnait à peu près autant envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Malfoy que de lui sourire en retour. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était lors du cours d'Hagrid sur les hypogriffes. Il revoyait encore le blond faire son sourire avant de chercher la bagarre.

Mais ce qui le surprenait par dessus tout et qui le remplissait d'horreur en même temps, c'était de se rendre compte qu'il avait mémorisé de telles choses à propos de Draco...

- Panique pas, Potty, je plaisante... Enfin, pour l'instant.

Draco avait repris son sérieux et Harry se demanda un instant si cette dernière partie était encore du mauvais humour ou s'il le pensait.

Il chassa cette question tout au fond de son esprit et se recula au maximum contre le mur pour s'éloigner du blond. Malfoy avait ses mains appuyées sur le mur, de chaque coté d'Harry, et ce dernier calcula ses chances de pouvoir s'enfuir. Ca paraissait assez difficile pour l'instant, pourtant il aurait bien aimé. Maintenant qu'il avait reprit ses esprits, cette situation et le comportement de son ennemi le mettaient très mal à l'aise.

Il se sentait toujours faible et incapable de parler avec Draco, de saisir ses sous-entendus, de déceler son humour, et de réfléchir a ses motivations. Les conversations avec lui étaient épuisantes et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Draco surprit son regard et reprit la parole.

- Je suppose que tu veux aller retrouver les autres, donc je finis vite. Je, hum, c'est dur à dire, mes parents me déshériteraient s'ils m'entendaient dire ça, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à ça... mais, merci.

Harry le regardait sans réagir, attendant l'habituel sourire moqueur et la phrase méchante qui allaient suivre. Mais comme rien ne vint ...

- Malfoy, j'aurais fait ça pour n'importe qui. Je ne laisse pas les gens brûler vifs quand je peux l'empêcher, c'est tout.

- C'est tout ? Avoue que c'était surtout parce que ton plus grand fantasme c'est de me sentir serré contre toi, sur un balai.

L'abominable sourire était revenu et Harry tenta de mettre une droite bien méritée au serpentard. Manque de chance, celui là avait aussi des réflexes d'attrapeur et il arrêta son poignet avant même qu'Harry ai pu esquisser un geste.

- Du calme, Potty. Bref, merci de nous avoir libéré de tout ça.

Et avant que le gryffondor ai pu lui demander d'expliciter un peu, l'autre avait disparu en direction de la grande salle.

Il ne savait pas qui était sous-entendu dans ce "nous" et ce que "tout ça" voulait dire, même s'il lui semblait que ça devait être Voldemort.

Ca faisait bientôt 24h qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

"Harry !"

"HARRY !"

La voix de Ron le ramena à la réalité.

* * *

A suivre... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter - Une fin alternative**

Attention ! Cette histoire se base sur le livre 7 (et les autres) et contient donc de nombreux spoilers.

Cette fin debute alors qu'Harry a tué Voldemort, que la guerre est finie

_Aucun des personnages de cette histoire n'est à moi, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

"Harry !"

"HARRY !"

La voix de Ron le ramena à la réalité.

Harry n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté la grande salle, mais il sursauta en voyant le roux apparaître à coté de lui, suivi d'hermione. Drago avait du les voir arriver, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était parti aussi vite.

- Ca va, Harry ? On a vu Malfoy avec toi, quelle sale petite fouine, c'est quoi son problème ? On n'arrête pas de lui sauver la vie, il pourrait au moins avoir l'amabilité de disparaître.

- Euh, oui, oui ça va. T'en fais pas Ron, on parlait juste. Il m'a remercié.

Hermione, qui regardait fixement Harry, leva un sourcil interrogateur et Ron eu un drôle de hoquet.

- On parle bien de Malfoy, hein ? Le blond maléfique qui ne connaît pas le sens du mot merci, c'est bien ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules en regardant ses amis.

- Je suppose que la guerre nous a tous fait un peu mûrir.

Ils rougirent en se regardant l'un l'autre mais ne se lâchèrent pas les doigts. Apres un court silence gêné, Hermione prit la parole.

- Tout le monde s'inquiétait de ton absence. Ca va ?

- Oui, oui, j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme.

- Tu as l'air épuisé. Comme nous tous je suppose…

Effectivement, Ron était d'un blanc cadavérique sous ses taches de rousseur. Bien que la bataille soit finie, il avait toujours un regard dur, presque haineux. Il tenait son bras gauche serré contre lui, sa manche était déchirée et maculée de sang.

Hermione n'était pas franchement mieux. Complètement échevelée et la lèvre fendue, elle semblait avoir besoin de Ron pour tenir debout.

Harry se demanda par quoi ils étaient passés durant les quelques heures entre leur retour de la cabane hurlante et la mort de Bellatrix et Voldemort.

Mais en fait, il pouvait dire exactement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il pouvait les voir, se battant cote à cote, de toutes leur forces, contre les vagues de mangemorts, en se protégeant mutuellement des sortilèges.

Ils se complétaient tous les deux.

Ils étaient totalement différents, mais ils avaient le même courage, apanage des Gryffondors.

Il prit le bras libre d'Hermione et se tourna résolument vers la haute porte.

- On retourne dans la grande salle ?

* * *

De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers le trio quand ils entrèrent. Les yeux étaient rouges et gonflés d'avoir pleurés, pour la plupart, mais, partout, les gens souriaient à Harry.

Par réflexe, il chercha Ginny du regard, mais elle était introuvable. Les seules têtes rousses qu'il voyait étaient celles des autres Weasley. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement.

Ils étaient ceux qu'il considérait le plus comme une famille, et pourtant il n'avançait vers eux qu'à contrecoeur.

Malgré les embrassades qui avaient suivi la victoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.

C'était sa faute si le corps de Fred était là, allongé par terre, sans vie.

Il leva les yeux vers le haut de la salle pour se donner du courage. Le soleil était maintenant complètement levé et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas un seul nuage sur le plafond magique. Il étincelait d'un bleu pur et lumineux. Un bleu qui rappelait étrangement Dumbledore.

Harry se senti un peu mieux.

Ses amis l'avaient senti ralentir et ils se tournèrent vers lui.

Hermione avait toujours pu lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, elle serra un peu son bras.

- Ca va aller, Harry.

Les corps avaient été enlevés et des guérisseurs allaient de groupes en groupes, le long des tables. Ils avaient du arriver en urgence par les cheminées, des que la surveillance du réseau par les mangemorts avait cessé.

L'un d'eux se dirigea vers Ron.

- Je dois examiner votre bras. Asseyez-vous là.

Ron obéit sans un mot et Hermione s'assit à coté de lui. Ils ne semblaient plus vouloir se séparer à présent.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de soins, il resta debout un instant à les regarder avant de continuer à marcher comme un zombie vers les Weasley.

- Harry, l'interpella Hermione. Va parler à Georges, il sera content de te voir.

Effectivement, Georges était assis à l'écart, au bord de l'estrade ou d'habitude les professeurs mangeaient.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. Quels mots auraient pu écarter un peu l'horreur de la situation ?

De plus, il doutait vraiment qu'en ce moment quelqu'un puisse être content de le voir.

Le roux plia rapidement le parchemin sur lequel il était en train d'écrire et releva la tête en entendant les pas s'approchant de lui.

- Ah tiens, Le-Garcon-Qui-N-Arrete-Plus-De-Survivre.

- Je peux te laisser tranquille, si tu préfères.

- Oh non, la tranquillité ça a jamais été mon truc.

Georges lui souriait comme il l'avait toujours fait, d'un air de dire qu'il avait encore de nombreux tours dans son sac, même si, en faisant attention, on pouvait remarquer l'absence totale de rire dans ses yeux.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Georges, si je m'étais rendu à Voldemort directement, peut-être que...

- Hé Harry, arrête ça. T'as rien à te reprocher. T'es pas responsable. Fred savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, comme nous tous, et avec ou sans toi, on se serait battu jusqu'au bout. On voulait faire un monde dans lequel on pourrait vivre une vie plus heureuse, et j'espère bien qu'on a réussi.

- Lupin m'a dit la même chose, dit Harry doucement, les sourcils froncés. Un monde dans lequel son fils pourrait vivre une vie plus heureuse...

- Lupin ? Tu as pu lui parler avant la bataille ?

- Non, après.

Georges le regardait sérieusement à présent, et quand il parla, ce fut d'une voix blanche mais Harry, toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne le remarqua pas. Il voyait encore les visages de ses parents, tellement chaleureux et réconfortants.

- Lupin a été tué. De quoi tu parles ?

- En allant trouver Voldemort, cette nuit, dans la forêt, j'ai pu revoir mes parents, Sirius et Lupin. Ils m'ont aidé. Ils m'ont donné le courage d'avancer.

Harry avait les yeux baissés, il était perdu dans la contemplation d'une dalle. Mais d'un coup, il prit conscience de ce qu'il disait et il releva la tête en se maudissant intérieurement.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du te parler de ça. Si j'ai pu les revoir, c'est grâce à une pierre que Dumbledore m'avait laissée, mais ça n'était pas vraiment eux, juste une image, moins qu'un fantôme.

Et ils ont disparus rapidement et la pierre a roulé quelque part dans la Foret interdite.

Tu ne peux pas... Tu comprends...

Dumbledore m'a toujours dit qu'on ne pouvait pas ramener les morts, et c'est vrai. Cette pierre...

Elle ne t'aiderait pas...

Georges eu un petit sourire triste, ses yeux brillaient un peu trop, mais sa voix était assurée quand il parla.

- T'inquiètes, Harry, je sais, je n'allais pas te la demander. Mais ça va être dur sans lui.

Tu sais, je l'ai toujours nié, mais c'était lui le cerveau de la bande, moi je n'étais que le beau gosse. Ce qu'il niait aussi d'ailleurs, en y repensant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de se reprendre pour laisser Georges continuer.

- Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il devienne un fantôme, il n'avait pas peur de la mort. Et puis, on a vécu pleinement chaque moment, même un peu trop des fois, donc il n'aura pas de regrets.

C'est mieux comme ça, même si je peux te dire que ça fait vraiment un vide.

Le silence tomba entre eux.

Harry pouvait voir Georges serrer les mâchoires.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais il était à nouveau incapable de réfléchir.

_Hermione saurait quoi dire_ était la seule pensée qu'il semblait capable d'avoir. Mais elle était assise sur un banc un peu plus loin, sur les genoux de Ron, et elle parlait avec Percy, sans regarder vers l'estrade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Les mots sortirent tout seul de la bouche d'Harry et il regretta aussitôt son manque de tact, mais l'autre ne sembla pas s'en offusquer.

- Et bien, j'ai entendu parler d'une pierre capable de ressusciter les morts...

Harry ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Non ! Tu ne dois pas, elle te rendra fou et...

Georges le regardait en rigolant doucement.

- Je plaisante.

Je vais juste continuer comme avant, mais sans lui.

On en avait parlé après le petit incident de cet été, dit-il en montrant son oreille manquante.

On s'était mis d'accord, s'il devait arriver quelque chose à l'un de nous, à cause de la guerre, ou d'une de nos petites expériences qui aurait mal tourné, l'autre aurait la charge de continuer à tenir la boutique, de réaliser toutes ces choses qui ne sont encore qu'a l'état de projets, d'en inventer de nouvelles toujours plus géniales et époustouflantes et de poursuivre notre oeuvre jusqu'à étendre le pouvoir des jumeaux Weasley sur le monde entier !

Donc, oui, je continuerai comme avant, même si maintenant, ma blague préférée "_non, moi c'est Fred, si tu m'aimais vraiment tu me reconnaîtrais_" marchera moins bien.

Georges sourit à travers ses larmes. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ginny pour sortir de nulle part et se serrer dans les bras de son grand frère, en lui chuchotant doucement à l'oreille.

Harry sursauta en la voyant et son coeur manqua un battement.

Ses longs cheveux roux ondulaient sous la lumière de l'aube, et subitement, il mourut d'envie de passer ses doigts dedans, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait guère.

Il n'avait jamais beaucoup vu les Weasley se témoigner de l'affection, ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs en public, mis à part Mrs Weasley.

Mais maintenant, il lui semblait tout à fait naturel de les voir ainsi réunis, les cheveux du frère et de la soeur se confondant.

A vrai dire, il ressentait même une pointe de jalousie.

Il aurait voulu aussi se faire réconforter, par Ginny bien sur, mais aussi par les autres.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant, il n'avait plus eu un seul contact avec elle depuis son anniversaire.

Il aurait souhaité qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, mais, dans la salle sur demande, autant qu'ici, elle était toujours restée à une certaine distance de lui.

Voyant que ni Georges ni Ginny ne lui prêtaient plus attention, il se retourna pour regarder la salle.

Les familles étaient toujours regroupées, enlacées.

Plus personne ne s'intéressait à lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit complètement perdu.

Il n'avait plus de famille, plus d'endroits ou aller. Il n'avait pas passé ses aspics mais il se sentait incapable de refaire une année à Poudlard, pas après tout ça. Ca n'était plus un endroit pour lui.

Il se retrouvait donc seul, sans diplôme ni métier, sans but.

Harry senti sa tête tourner et il alla se laisser tomber sur le banc le plus proche.

Il remarqua alors que les tables s'étaient chargées de plats, de sandwichs, de carafes et de piles d'assiettes. Il se servit une généreuse portion d'un ragoût posé devant lui et commença à manger, mécaniquement, sans même faire attention au goût.

Il se rendit compte à quel point il était affamé et glacé, et surtout, à quel point avaler cette nourriture chaude lui faisait du bien. Chaque bouchée semblait ramener un peu de vie en lui, le tirer de sa torpeur.

Il irait sûrement au 12, square Grimmaurd, en fait.

C'était sa maison à présent.

L'image de Kreattur entraînant tous les autres elfes à sa suite lui revint et il sourit en réalisant que ce repas signifiait que la majorité d'entre eux avait échappé au massacre.

Une fois son assiette finie, il regarda à nouveau autour de lui en sirotant du jus de citrouille.

Tout le monde était assis à présent.

Il voyait tous les Weasley, deux tables plus loin, avec Hermione.

Neville, la tête bandée et couvert de multiples pansements, se tenait juste à coté de Ginny et sa grand-mère, en face de lui, lui souriait.

Un éclair argenté au bout de sa table attira le regard d'Harry.

Cela l'étonna, mais il fut un peu soulagé de voir que les Malfoy étaient toujours là eux aussi. Les cheveux de Narcissa brillaient étrangement.

Harry réalisa avec stupeur qu'il avait déjà vu cette même lueur argentée autour de ceux de Fleur.

Drago devait avoir du sang velane.

Un claquement de pas rapides le coupa dans ses réflexions.

- Potter, j'aimerais vous voir une minute, venez avec moi.

Minerva McGonagall se tenait à coté de lui, très droite, comme à son habitude.

- D'accord, professeur.

Il se leva lentement et la suivit d'un pas mal assuré.

Maintenant qu'il avait mangé, il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par le sommeil, comme un poids invisible sur ses épaules.

* * *

A suivre... 


	3. Chapter 3

Titre :**Une fin alternative**

Auteur : Sandaris

Genre : romance

Rating : T

Disclamers : Harry Potter et tout ça appartient à JK Rowling.

NDA : Troisième chapitre donc. Merci pour les reviews, ça fait drôlement plaisir.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry suivit Mc Gonagall hors de la grande salle puis à travers escaliers et couloirs.

En marchant, il repensait à Ginny.  
Maintenant que la guerre était finie, ils pourraient enfin être heureux ensemble. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment, depuis que ça s'était imposé à lui comme une évidence : elle était faite pour lui.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde, avec celle qu'il aimait, sans crainte d'un destin trop lourd à porter.

Harry sourit. Il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec la sœur de son meilleur ami, un avenir avec elle était enfin possible. Il irait la chercher dès que McGonagall le laisserait partir.

Il se rendit compte que leurs pas les avaient menés devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Bureau qui ne serait plus jamais celui de Dumbledore en fait, mais il ne s'y était pas encore fait. Pour lui, cette pièce resterait toujours celle de l'ancien directeur.

Minerva McGonagall donna un petit coup de baguette sur la porte en pierre et celle-ci coulissa, révélant l'escalier en colimaçon.

Harry s'étonna un peu qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de donner de mot de passe, mais en fait, la pièce devait la reconnaître comme directrice à présent, même si Rogue avait assuré ce rôle tout au long de l'année.

Une fois à l'intérieur, McGonagall conjura un fauteuil pour Harry et alla s'asseoir face à lui, derrière le bureau. Il se laissa tomber dedans avec gratitude, content qu'elle n'ait pas fait apparaître une de ses habituelles chaises à dossier droit. Elle le regarda sans rien dire quelques secondes, l'air moins sévère qu'à son habitude.

- Potter… Tout d'abord, sachez que je suis très fière de vous, comme tout le monde ici. Ce que vous avez accompli cette nuit restera à jamais dans les mémoires.

Mais ça, je suppose que vous le savez déjà. Et ça n'est pas ce pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir.

Les souvenirs dans la pensine, c'est vous qui les avez mis là ?

- Oui, professeur. Ron, Hermione et moi, on était à la cabane hurlante, on a vu Voldemort ordonner au serpent de tuer Rogue. Avant de mourir, il nous a donné ses souvenirs.

Harry finit sa phrase en haussant les épaules.

- Je vois. Son corps est toujours là-bas ?

Suite au hochement de tête d'Harry, le professeur McGonagall sortit sa baguette et un patronus en forme de chat fila vers la porte pour prévenir les medicomages restés en bas.

- Il mérite d'avoir une tombe aux cotés de Dumbledore. Un grand homme, le professeur Rogue, avec un courage de Gryffondor.

Potter, mon garçon, comment est-ce que vous allez ?

Harry, déstabilisé par le changement de sujet, ne sut quoi répondre.

Comment il allait ? Il était vivant, c'était déjà pas mal. Epuisé mais vivant.

McGonagall lui sourit chaleureusement et deux tasses de thé, accompagnées de biscuits, apparurent entre eux.

- Et je vais bientôt vous laisser aller dormir, mais d'abord je dois m'assurer que tout va bien pour vous. Albus pensait, et je partage son avis, que l'accomplissement de la prophétie pourrait être une épreuve très dure pour vous.

Le regard du professeur de métamorphose était soucieux mais concentré, il semblait à Harry qu'elle essayait de s'infiltrer dans son esprit pour voir ce qu'il pensait. Il détourna le regard en essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de son malaise. McGonagall vit avec regret le visage du gryffondor se fermer.

- Potter, que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

- Je… A vrai dire je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

- Il va le falloir, pourtant. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester ici une semaine, nous aurons besoin de bras pour reconstruire le château.

Harry hocha la tête, il était content d'avoir quelques jours de répit avant d'affronter le monde extérieur et sa vie. Ici, à l'abri des murs épais, il se sentait en sécurité. Il savait qu'il devrait très bientôt partir, mais il n'allait pas refuser une occasion de retarder le moment où il se retrouverait seul avec le fantôme de Sirius dans la vieille maison.

McGonagall se leva et s'approcha d'Harry.

- Je vous avais promis de vous aider à devenir auror, et je tiendrais parole si c'est toujours votre souhait. Mais sachez que s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lequel vous avez besoin d'aide, ou dont vous souhaitez parler, vous pouvez venir me voir. D'accord ?

Harry murmura un remerciement et sortit lentement du bureau. Il n'avait pas le courage de retourner tout de suite affronter la foule.

Il avança sans but un moment.  
Il avait toujours aimé marcher dans les couloirs, seul. Ca lui permettait de réfléchir, de rassembler ses idées.  
Mais ce matin, ça lui était tout simplement impossible. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un épais brouillard.

Il était arrivé dans un couloir qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu auparavant, un cul-de-sac en fait. Le tapis était moelleux et semblait étouffer complètement les bruits extérieurs.  
Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur et resta assis là, la tête contre la pierre froide et les bras noués autour de ses genoux. Il était vraiment bien, et il se laissa aller à fermer les paupières.

Soudain, une main douce et fraîche lui effleura la joue.

- Ginny ? demanda-t-il doucement, sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Non. Harry, c'est moi.

Luna. Il tenta de la regarder mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, elles n'obéissaient plus. Il était prisonnier de l'obscurité, aveugle, il ne pouvait qu'écouter.

- Pourquoi tu refuses de me regarder ? Harry, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée par Cho, la voix pleine de sanglots retenus.

- Tu nous as abandonné Harry. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti seul ?

Et maintenant, c'était Hermione qui parlait, d'un ton amer, plein de rancune.

- Oh Harry, moi je te comprends, lui chuchota Ginny à l'oreille.

Tu nous as laissé derrière car tu n'avais pas le choix, il le fallait. Tu devais en finir seul. Nous t'aurions gêné, comme nous t'avons toujours gêné. Tu as toujours préféré être seul, ne compter que sur toi, tu es trop égocentrique. Tu te crois meilleur, hein ? Mais personne d'autre ne pense ça, et maintenant, tu te retrouves vraiment seul. Tu n'as que ce que tu méritais !

Harry aurait voulu crier, expliquer que ça n'était pas vrai, lui faire comprendre. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux au prix d'un effort surhumain. Mais ça n'était pas le regard de Ginny qu'il croisa.

Un regard rouge, dans une peau grise. Un regard plein de haine et de mépris.

Une voix sifflante.

- Tu es seul et c'est tout ce que tu mérites.

Un rire, aigu, malsain, un rire à vous glacer le sang.

Harry frissonna, le froid l'envahissait, il sentait chaque centimètre de son corps geler. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, la panique commençait à l'envahir.

Il se réveilla d'un coup, glacé jusqu'au os. Mimi Geignarde était collée à lui, leurs visages se touchaient presque.

- Oh Harry, tu ouvres enfin les yeux, j'ai attendu tellement longtemps, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus. J'étais contente.

- Mimi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je passais par là, je m'ennuyais. Tout le monde est parti dormir, tu sais. J'ai vu des gens rentrer chez eux, mais beaucoup sont restés ici, dans les dortoirs ou sur des lits de camps en bas. Mais ils ne sont pas très intéressants, alors que Mimi pourrait passer des heures à te regarder , Harry, surtout quand tu t'agites dans tous les sens comme tu le faisais en dormant.

Le brun détourna les yeux, gêné. Mimi Geignarde le dévorait du regard, toujours collée à lui.

Le cauchemar s'effaçait peu à peu, et même s'il lui restait une impression très désagréable, il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant, ses pensées étaient claires. Dormir lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, un chaud soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel. Il devait être deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il décida de passer aux cuisines voir s'il pourrait trouver à manger, avant d'aller faire un tour. Il s'éloigna donc, avec soulagement, de Mimi qui se mit à sangloter sur sa vie de fantôme solitaire.

En arrivant au passage secret à coté du tableau de la poire, Harry se rendit compte que celui là, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait été muré.  
Il pensa un instant à appeler Dobby, puis le triste destin de l'elfe de maison lui revint. Il n'avait plus vraiment faim en fait.

Il reprit sa route, passant devant de nombreuses salles de classe vides. Il avait vécu tellement de bons moments ici.

De moins bons aussi.

Tout à l'heure, il retournerait voir le cachot de Rogue. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la véritable histoire du maître de potion, il ne le détestait plus autant qu'avant.  
Il ne l'aimait toujours pas, bien sûr, mais il respectait son courage. C'était étrange, à la lumière de ce qu'il avait appris, le Rogue, sadique et méprisable, qu'il avait connu, était devenu humain en quelque sorte.

- Tu veux entrer peut-être ?

Harry sursauta en levant les yeux.  
Il se tenait devant le portrait de la grosse dame, à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait suivi ce chemin parcouru des milliers de fois. Tellement familier, ses jambes pouvaient l'y conduire d'elles même.

- Je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

- Je ferais une exception pour Celui-Qui-A-Triomphé, ça sera notre petit secret.

Et avec un chaleureux clin d'oeil, elle pivota pour lui laisser le passage.

La salle commune n'avait pas changé, et cela lui fit plaisir.

Un mouvement vers la cheminée attira son attention et il croisa le regard noisette d'Hermione.  
Elle était assise par terre, un livre à la main, appuyée contre les jambes de Ron, qui ronflait dans le fauteuil préféré d'Harry.

Un immense sourire s'épanouit sur son visage à la vue de ses deux amis qui avaient su créer autour d'eux comme une bulle dorée. Ils donnaient une telle impression de calme et de bonheur que ça illuminait la pièce.

Il s'approcha en silence alors qu'Hermione se levait. Après un petit coup d'œil à Ron pour s'assurer qu'elle ne l'avait pas réveillé, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

C'est ce moment que la porte du dortoir des garçons choisit pour s'ouvrir et laisser passer Neville, en pyjama. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et il ne sembla pas remarquer leur présence, tout occupé qu'il était à tenir la porte pour la personne derrière lui.

Personne qu'il prit par la taille pour descendre les escaliers.

Personne qui portait une jolie nuisette en coton vert pâle.

Personne qui écarta ses longs cheveux roux de devant son visage et dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en croisant ceux d'Harry.

L'air sembla devenir irrespirable d'un seul coup. Envolée la chaude ambiance, paisible et heureuse.

Hermione avait l'air aussi choquée qu'Harry. Au fond d'elle-même, elle avait toujours pensé que dès que la guerre prendrait fin, lui et Ginny se retrouveraient. Et puis aussi, les filles bien élevées ne dormaient pas dans le dortoir des garçons.  
Si elle avait été encore préfète, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça.

Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Harry, craignant sa réaction, mais il ne sembla même pas le sentir.

Il regardait Ginny et Neville, sans un mot, sans un geste, sans même une trace de colère sur le visage. Juste une expression vide, blanche.

Il se détourna et sortit sans avoir prononcé une seule parole, laissant la porte claquer derrière lui.

Neville baissa la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à tomber nez à nez avec Harry, et maintenant, il se sentait profondément coupable et triste de faire souffrir son ami.  
La rousse lui posa un baiser sur la joue, et enfila rapidement son manteau qui était resté sur une chaise, avant de courir à la suite d'Harry, sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

Alors que la porte claquait une seconde fois, une voix ensommeillée sortit du fauteuil devant la cheminée :

- Hé salut Neville, 'se passe quoi avec la porte ?

* * *

A suivre. 


	4. Chapter 4

Titre :**Une fin alternative**

Auteur : Sandaris

Genre : romance

Rating : T

Disclamers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennentt à JK Rowling.

NDA : Quatrième chapitre, parce que les 2 précédents manquaient un peu de Draco... Et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- HARRY ! Arrête toi, attend !

Mais Harry faisait la sourde oreille, continuant à avancer vers le lac. Il se sentait trahi. Il avait envie qu'on le laisse tranquille avec son chagrin, mais c'était mal connaître Ginny.  
Il ne voulait plus l'écouter. Son cauchemar lui revenait et avec lui, le rire de Voldemort qui lui vrillait les tympans.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement ! Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer.

- Lâche moi, il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Il s'était arrêté, face à l'eau. Il ne voulait pas la regarder mais il sentait sa présence, juste derrière lui. Et puis son parfum surtout.

- Non Harry… Tu sais, pendant l'été, avant que tu ne viennes chez nous, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je voulais te laisser une chance, le soir de ton anniversaire, essayer de comprendre tes sentiments, et les miens aussi. Mais tu as fui. Puis il y'a eu le mariage et vous êtes partis définitivement. J'ai passé pas mal de temps seule et j'ai compris que ça n'évoluerait jamais.

Harry eu un rire amer.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait. Tu m'as toujours fui, dès le moindre problème. Au contraire de Neville, qui a toujours été là et reste à mes cotés pour affronter les difficultés. Il me voit comme je suis réellement, et pas comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, et il m'apprécie pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait invité au bal des trois champions, pas juste parce qu'il n'avait pas de cavalière.  
Pour toi, Harry, je n'étais que la solution de facilité. Ron avec Hermione, toi avec moi, tout était simple et logique.  
Mais tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment. Tu tiens à moi comme à une sœur, tu me respectes, et tu me trouves jolie aussi sûrement. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais que ça n'est pas l'amour auquel on devrait s'attendre.

Harry se retourna vers elle avec l'envie de la frapper, la colère avait remplacé son envie de pleurer.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! Arrête de faire comme si tu savais tout !

- Regarde les choses en face. Tu as trouvé ça normal, et presque agréable, de partir loin sans donner de nouvelles, de te lancer dans ton combat avec Ron et Hermione, ceux en qui tu as confiance, ceux dont tu as besoin. Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à m'emmener. Je n'aurais été qu'un boulet te retenant.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur de te laisser. Le pire choix de ma vie.

Ginny leva des yeux tristes vers lui.

- D'accord, peut-être que j'ai tord. Peut-être que je ne t'ai pas compris. Dans ce cas, je suis désolée du mal que je te fais, mais je sais ce que moi je ressens.  
Et je sais qu'être avec toi, c'était trop dur. Je ne veux pas être comme un objet, que tu passes voir quand tu n'as rien de mieux à faire et que tu oublies ensuite.  
J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui m'écoute et s'intéresse à moi.  
A coté de toi, je me sens inutile, comme un poids.  
J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Neville cette année. Sa patience me fait du bien, ça me calme. Son amour me rend plus forte. Il tient à moi, il a besoin de moi et je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui, il ne me laissera pas en arrière.  
Je suis vraiment désolée Harry, mais je suis enfin heureuse.

Les joues de Ginny ruisselaient de larmes. Harry lui tournait à nouveau le dos. Il regardait le lac, poings serrés.

- Va t'en. S'il te plait. Je ne veux plus te voir.

- Harry…

- VA T'EN !

Ginny tourna les talons et reparti en courant vers le château.

Un seul mot résonnait dans la tête d'Harry.  
« Seul ».  
Il ne voyait plus que ça, il n'entendait plus que ça.  
Elle aussi le laissait tomber alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Comme toujours.  
Dès qu'il tenait à quelqu'un, cette personne disparaissait de sa vie, comme une malédiction.  
Il aurait voulu disparaître. Partir loin pour oublier sa solitude, oublier sa vie.

Soudain, une illumination, il savait ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier !

_Clap, clap, clap._  
Des applaudissements.  
Et Malfoy sautant de l'arbre derrière lui.

- Bravo Potty, l'oscar est pour toi ! Bien qu'à mon goût, tu ferais mieux de changer de répertoire et d'arrêter le mélo.

Harry ferma les yeux en espérant que ça suffirait pour faire disparaître le serpentard. Il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, surtout pas maintenant.

- Laisse moi tranquille, c'est pas le moment.

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire des efforts pour te montrer un peu plus poli. Si tu étais plus agréable, ta petite copine ne t'aurait sûrement pas largué.

Le brun serra les dents.

- La ferme. Mêle toi de tes affaires.

Il lui lança un regard méprisant et commença à partir vers le château.  
Mais il avait à peine fait deux pas que Draco l'attrapa par l'épaule, le forçant à faire demi-tour.

- On ne tourne pas le dos à un Malfoy.

C'en était trop pour Harry. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et le serpentard ferait tout à fait l'affaire.  
Sans réfléchir, il lança son poing et frappa Draco en plein visage.  
Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du, que la violence ne résoudrait rien mais ça lui fit un bien fou. Il en aurait presque souri.

Un sourire avait d'ailleurs commencé à apparaître sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut subitement quand le blond l'attrapa par le col et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre le tronc de l'arbre duquel il était descendu. Frottant sa joue meurtrie, il s'approcha de son ennemi d'un air menaçant.

Harry était un peu plus musclé que lui, mais Draco le dépassait d'une tête et son visage fier lui donnait l'air plus agressif. Ou peut-être que cette impression était due à la flamme qui venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Il avait vraiment l'air dangereux.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du visage d'Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix lourde de menace, en appuyant volontairement chaque mot :

- Ne refais jamais ça.

Harry était tétanisé. Il voulait répondre, histoire de montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais il était incapable de parler. Sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite.  
Il ne ressentait pas de peur, pas vraiment.  
Il avait déjà était menacé par beaucoup de monde, des personnes souvent plus grandes et plus fortes que le blond. Il ne craignait pas les bagarres.  
Mais là, il était submergé par un sentiment indéfinissable. Un malaise, une appréhension.

Il sentait le parfum de Draco. Doux et acidulé à la fois, léger.  
Il voyait ses yeux gris assombris par la colère, tellement proches, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire.  
Son ennemi le vidait de toute sa force, sa volonté. Il le rendait faible et Harry le détestait pour ça, pour cette humiliation.

Il croisa le regard argenté, essayant de masquer ce qu'il ressentait, mais l'autre fronça un instant les sourcils et le relâcha, reculant d'un pas. Il se remit à parler, d'une voix plus douce.

- Tu devrais te méfier de la rouquine, elle est du genre à te tourner autour le plus longtemps possible, juste pour se sentir au centre de l'attention, complètement indifférente au mal qu'elle fait. Comme une sangsue qui profitera de ta chaleur le plus longtemps possible, en te vidant peu à peu de ton sang.

Harry s'écarta, il se remettait doucement de son passage à vide et ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Draco. Il grogna :

- Je t'ai dit de te mêler de tes affaires. Tu me fais perdre mon temps, Malfoy.

Il prit la direction du bâtiment, accélérant en sentant dans son dos le regard du blond, imaginant sans peine son léger sourire moqueur.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en atteignant les marches.  
Lui qui avait simplement besoin de se noyer dans l'alcool, maintenant il n'avait même plus le courage de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa tranquillement.

Il évitait Ginny comme la peste.  
Il ne retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'après s'être assuré qu'elle était dans la grande salle, occupée avec les autres Weasleys.

A un moment, Neville s'approcha de lui, mais comme Harry se plongea, d'un air furieux, dans un exemplaire de La Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table, il fit demi-tour.

Ron et Hermione vinrent le rejoindre.  
Le roux, à qui Hermione avait apparemment expliqué la situation, était encore plus en colère contre sa sœur qu'Harry. Alors qu'il expliquait, pour la troisième fois, en détail, à quel point elle apportait la honte sur sa famille et comment lui n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi super qu'Harry, Hermione trouva miraculeusement un paquet de cartes explosives.

Ils jouèrent plusieurs heures, tous les trois, en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry se sentait mieux, la présence de ses amis le réconfortait.  
Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il levait la tête de ses cartes, il voyait leurs doigts emmêlés, ou un clin d'œil complice, ou juste la façon dont ils se souriaient. Ils avaient trouvé un certain équilibre à eux deux, et ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

Hermione posa une de ses cartes et reprit la parole.

- Alors, Harry, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

Harry leva les yeux vers elle. Pile la question qu'il voulait éviter. Hermione était énervante avec son don à sentir ce qui n'allait pas chez les autres.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Pour l'instant, McGonagall m'a proposé de rester un moment ici pour aider aux réparations, j'ai accepté…

Il fut coupé par Ron.

- Oh ça c'est super, mec ! Elle en a parlé à mes parents et je vais rester ici aussi pour aider. Ca sera comme au bon vieux temps, tous les trois à Poudlard.

- En fait, ça ne sera pas exactement tous les trois, intervint Hermione en rougissant. Je me suis inscrite à une formation pour travailler dans la section juridique du Ministère de la Magie. Ca fait un moment que j'y pensais. La justice magique m'intéresse et je pense que je m'y plairais.

Ron ouvrait des yeux aussi étonnés que ceux d'Harry.

- Tu aurais pu nous en parler !

- Kingsley Schacklebot m'a annoncé ça, il y'a juste quelques heures. Avant, je n'étais pas sure d'être acceptée. Je n'ai pas osé en parler, je ne voulais pas me bercer de faux espoirs. J'aurais été trop déçue d'échouer.

- Tu as toujours eu les meilleurs résultats en classe, ils auraient été idiots de te refuser.

Hermione posa une main sur le bras du roux en souriant.

- Ron, je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas suivi la dernière année de cours et que, par conséquent, les aspics, c'est raté pour nous. Or, il en faut beaucoup pour entrer au ministère. Kingsley et ton père ont sûrement du parler de moi pour que mon dossier ne soit pas refusé.

- Oui, sans Aspics, ça ne va pas être facile pour nous non plus, dit Harry, qui était resté muet jusque là, d'une voix pensive.

Hermione et Ron n'ajoutèrent pas un mot et ils finirent leur partie en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées d'avenir.

* * *

Le repas fut tout aussi calme, seulement troublé par les regards furieux de Ron vers sa sœur, assise à une autre table, et par l'annonce de McGonagall, les prévenant que les obsèques officielles auraient lieu le lendemain matin, au bord du lac.

* * *

Ils partirent se coucher tôt.

Leurs malles les attendaient au pied de leurs lits, mais suite à une proposition bienvenue de Ron, ils les traînèrent jusqu'à un autre dortoir pour ne pas avoir à croiser Neville.  
Celui des première année avait été vidé de leurs affaires, et les deux garçons s'y sentirent comme chez eux.

Pourtant Harry dormit mal.  
Il faisait sans cesse le même cauchemar.  
Il était seul, et où qu'il regarde, il n'y avait que Voldemort, et son rire, plus terrifiant que tout.  
Il se réveillait haletant, et fixait un moment le plafond avant de re-sombrer dans le sommeil et de se retrouver à nouveau complètement seul dans le noir, à l'exception de deux yeux rouges.

Alors qu'il se réveillait une fois de plus, trempé de sueur et complètement paniqué, il se leva.  
Il avait l'impression de mourir de chaud, il faisait étouffant dans le dortoir.

Se doucher lui fit du bien et il s'habilla sans bruit avant de descendre dans la salle commune.

Le jour se levait doucement sur le parc. La vue du haut de la tour Gryffondor était magnifique. La forêt et l'herbe sombre contrastaient avec le lac et le ciel illuminés d'orange et rose.

Son regard fut attiré par des mouvements devant l'entrée du château, tout en bas. Une calèche avait l'air prête à partir. Une des portières claqua pendant qu'une femme aux longs cheveux blonds très pales s'engouffrait de l'autre coté.  
Narcissa Malfoy.

Alors comme ça, ils partaient avant même la cérémonie.  
Ils fuyaient pour ne pas avoir à affronter les regards accusateurs. Ne pas avoir à affronter leur part de culpabilité.  
La lâcheté des Malfoys surpasserait toujours tout.  
C'était tellement Draco tout craché ça. Quel crétin.

Rien que le fait de repenser au comportement de son ennemi décupla la colère d'Harry.  
Toujours à venir montrer sa sale tête de fouine partout, en arrivant sans bruit, comme un gamin farceur.  
Sauf qu'il n'était pas farceur.  
Rien qu'un sale gamin gâté qui se mêlait des affaires des autres avant de s'enfuir sans même un mot.

Alors que les roues de la calèche commençaient à résonner sur les pavés, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla de toutes ses forces :

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, MALFOY !

Il pensa un instant qu'ils allaient s'arrêter, mais même pas. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient disparu en direction de Pré-au-lard.  
Harry était furieux. De frustration, il lança un coup de pied contre le mur -qu'il regretta aussitôt- en grommelant.

- Et ben, bon débarras ! Tu ne manqueras à personne.

* * *

A suivre... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Une fin alternative**

Disclamers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennentt à JK Rowling.

NDA : Désolée pour le retard, semaine un peu trop chargée.  
Pour essayer de me faire pardonner, voila un chapitre un peu plus long (et tres/trop mélo :p)  
Deux passages sont des clins d'oeils appuyés à des livres que j'aime bien. Si vous les trouvez, vous aurez le droit de décider du sort de Ginny ! Bah, oui, il faudra bien qu'elle paye pour avoir fait du mal à Harry, tot ou tard.  
Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me motive à continuer :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La journée avait mal commencé pour Harry et il était encore d'une humeur massacrante en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir Neville et Ginny et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus éloignée possible. Ils étaient heureux ensemble ? Grand bien leur fasse, mais ils seraient heureux sans lui !  
Il la vit du coin de l'œil agiter ses cheveux roux.  
Sangsue.  
Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il pensait à ça mais ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint. Et en fait ça n'allait pas si mal à la rousse.

Il se servit du jus de myrtille.

Il déjeuna rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie que Ron et Hermione le rejoignent.

Il ne s'était pas recouché après le départ des Malfoys ce matin. Il avait passé une heure dans un fauteuil, à regarder le feu.  
Il avait réfléchi jusqu'à arriver à la conclusion qu'il portait malheur, qu'il accélérait la mort de ceux qui se rapprochaient de lui, s'ils ne fuyaient pas à temps.  
Comme si un poids était accroché à sa cheville et le tirait vers le bas, de plus en plus profond. S'il tentait de se retenir à quelqu'un, cette personne tombait avec lui.

Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient eu de la chance jusque là, mais ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Il avait décidé de les laisser tranquille.  
C'était la meilleure décision qu'il puisse prendre.  
Il avait du mal à supporter d'être seul, mais c'était bien moins dur qu'être responsable de la mort des deux meilleurs amis qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Il quitta la grande salle l'air perdu, les yeux baissés pour ne croiser aucun regard.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, il se retrouva dehors, près du lac.  
Des rangées de chaises avaient été installées face à une estrade, séparées par une allée centrale, comme après la mort de Dumbledore.

McGonagall monta sur l'estrade dressée pour l'occasion, et, après quelques secondes, quand les murmures se furent tus, elle commença à parler d'une voix douce.

Harry n'écoutait pas. On l'avait fait asseoir au premier rang et les regards qu'il sentait sur lui le mettaient mal à l'aise.

Quelques sirènes sortirent la tête de l'eau, comme pour chercher la provenance de ces bruits inhabituels, puis replongèrent rapidement. Peut-être n'avaient-elles même pas compris ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours.  
Il n'avait pas revu de centaures aujourd'hui, par contre. Ils étaient rapidement repartis la veille, emportant avec eux leurs blessés.

Soudain, tout le monde se tu et baissa la tête. McGonagall avait du demander quelques minutes de silence.  
Harry en profita pour se retourner et regarder la foule.

De nombreuses personnes sanglotaient silencieusement.

Un peu à sa droite, un petit garçon minuscule était serré contre une femme à visage de poupée qui lui caressait les cheveux.  
Dennis Crivey.  
Ils étaient inséparables, lui et son frère, toujours à tout faire ensemble.

Maintenant, Dennis était assis là, les yeux écarquillés, regardant fixement devant lui sans voir personne. Il aurait sûrement énormément de mal à s'en remettre, mais il finirait par s'y faire.  
Même si cette sensation de vide resterait toujours au fond de lui.

Quelques rangs derrière eux, il vit les parents de Tonks. Sa gorge se serra en remarquant le minuscule bébé sur les genoux de la femme. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus turquoises comme sur les photos, mais d'un violet sombre, presque noir, autour de son petit visage pâle.  
Il avait du sentir que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.  
Peut-être simplement car il percevait les voix graves et tristes autour de lui, et les sanglots de sa grand-mère.  
Mais peut-être aussi car il s'était rendu compte de l'absence du rire de sa mère et des bras rassurants de son père. Peut-être qu'il avait compris qu'il ne profiterait plus jamais de leur présence.

Et pourtant, le petit Ted Lupin ne pleurait pas.  
Il ne faisait pas le moindre bruit et semblait regarder sérieusement devant lui.  
Comme s'il avait décidé que pleurer ne servait plus à rien et qu'à présent, il serait fort.

Harry se fit la promesse de veiller autant qu'il le pourrait sur cet enfant, son filleul. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne le laisserait pas grandir seul.  
Il serait un parrain modèle. Remus et Tonks avaient décidé de lui faire confiance, il en serait digne.

Ses yeux se mirent à piquer en repensant à Remus.  
Alors que Sirius se conduisait plutôt comme un ami, et voyait James en regardant Harry, Remus se comportait comme un père.  
Il avait aidé Harry à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Il lui avait appris à conjurer un patronus, et il était sans nul doute l'adulte en lequel Harry avait le plus confiance.  
Toujours tellement gentil, compréhensif, généreux, on pouvait toujours compter sur lui en cas de problème.  
Et pourtant, lui aussi avait disparu à cause de Voldemort, comme les trois autres maraudeurs. Tous morts à cause des rêves de puissance d'un fou. Mort alors qu'il se battait pour son fils et sa femme.

Tonks. Il la voyait encore modifier son visage pour faire les meilleures grimaces qu'il n'ait jamais vu et exploser de rire avec Ginny. Elle non plus n'aurait pas du finir ainsi, pas si tôt.

Si seulement elle était restée avec son fils au lieu de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard, elle serait encore avec eux, et ça serai elle qui tiendrait Teddy dans ses bras.  
Mais Harry se remémora l'air désespéré de Tonks et ses cheveux gris à l'époque où Remus la repoussait…  
En réalité, elle se serait sûrement laissée mourir sans lui. Les choses étaient mieux ainsi, au moins, là, ils étaient ensemble.

Mais ils lui manqueraient tellement. Ils lui manquaient déjà.

Le regard d'Harry glissa jusqu'aux Weasleys.  
Arthur Weasley serrait sa femme dans ses bras.  
Georges était assis sur la chaise à l'extrémité de leur rangée, le plus loin possible de l'allée centrale, l'air prêt à s'enfuir. Charly, à coté de lui, lui posa la main sur l'épaule comme pour lui transmettre du courage. Georges lui chuchota quelques mots et ils sourirent tous les deux. Le jumeau s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.  
Harry croisa le regard de Ron, qui hocha la tête pour le saluer. Il avait les yeux rougis et l'air dévasté et Harry se sentit un peu coupable de ne pas ressentir le même chagrin.

Il était triste pour ces amis qu'il ne reverrait plus, bien sur, mais il les enviait aussi un peu.  
Apres tout, ça ne devait pas être si affreux d'être mort, et ça n'aurait pas été plus mal que lui aussi soit tué.  
Il était né et avait grandi en étant marqué par Voldemort. Tout le monde se comportait avec lui comme s'il était celui qui doit vaincre les mangemorts, à juste titre. Son destin, son seul but, était d'éliminer Voldemort.

Maintenant que c'était chose faite, et bien… il ne servait plus à rien. Il restait là, inutile et seul.  
Il aurait mieux valu qu'il aille rejoindre ses parents, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore et tous les autres.  
Tous ceux à qui il pourrait manquer étaient là-bas.  
Et lui restait stupidement ici.

Harry se voûta un peu sur sa chaise alors que McGonagall reprenait son discours. N'importe quel observateur aurait senti la détresse du garçon, mais personne ne le regardait vraiment.

Il avait la nausée maintenant. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Il ne supportait plus toutes ces familles autour de lui. Tous ces gens qui se réconfortaient les uns les autres. Il leur en voulait, et il s'en voulait de son égoïsme et de sa lâcheté.

Il se leva en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ca aurait pu fonctionner s'il n'avait pas été Harry Potter ou assis au premier rang.  
Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui alors qu'il longeait les chaises pour s'éloigner.

Il entendit la voix de Ron qui l'appelait, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il accéléra le pas. Il ne voulait plus voir personne. Juste fuir les regards et tous ces inconnus. Il était jaloux d'eux et se détestait pour ça.  
Il se mit à courir, il fallait qu'il s'échappe.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'entrée et se réfugia avec soulagement à l'intérieur. Le hall lui sembla sombre et froid après le chaud soleil qui brillait au dessus de la foule.  
Il accueilli cette soudaine fraîcheur avec plaisir et décida de monter regarder la suite du discours d'une des fenêtres du premier étage. Il ne manquerai rien mais resterait à l'abri des regards.

* * *

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir duquel la vue serait la meilleure, il fut surpris de voir une silhouette. La personne se tenait devant la fenêtre ouverte, semblant écouter le discours de McGonagall. Quelqu'un avait eu la même idée que lui apparemment.

Alors que les yeux d'Harry s'habituaient doucement à la luminosité plus faible de l'intérieur du château, il remarqua que la personne avait de fins cheveux blonds très clairs…  
Malfoy. Evidemment.

Harry se maudit intérieurement pour son manque de chance.  
A chaque fois qu'il allait mal, et voulait être seul, son chemin croisait celui du serpentard. Il avait vraiment la poisse.  
En vérité, Harry se sentait un peu moins mal. Il n'était pas vraiment content de voir l'autre, non, ça n'était pas de la joie, mais plutôt une sorte de soulagement.  
Mais Malfoy restait son ennemi, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il rangea ça tout au fond de sa tête pour penser à quelque chose de plus important :

Comment éviter de lui parler ?

Enfin, cette fois, le blond ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il se tenait toujours de profil, regardant à l'extérieur. Harry décida de faire discrètement demi-tour pour monter au second étage.

- Potter, viens voir ça.

Malfoy n'avait même pas tourné son visage vers lui, et Harry n'avait fait aucun bruit, le son de ses pas ayant été étouffés par le tapis. Il resta un instant sans bouger, surpris, avant de s'approcher de l'autre.

Le blond fit un geste vers les gens assis dehors.  
Il s'écarta un peu pour qu'Harry puisse regarder, mais celui-ci n'osait pas faire les quelques pas qui les séparaient. La fenêtre n'était pas très large, et il n'avait pas envie de devoir le frôler. Hors de question qu'il subisse encore la honte de se retrouver paralysé sous l'emprise de son ennemi.

Draco leva un sourcil en le regardant.

- Potter… Arrête de me regarder comme ça, ça fait flipper. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Harry réussit à raffermir sa voix, et prendre un air impassible.

- Rien. Au fait, j'ai vu partir tes parents.

Il se félicita intérieurement pour ce changement de sujet. Terrain neutre. Et ça lui permettait de rester à une distance raisonnable.

- Moi aussi. Mais ça n'est sûrement pas à cause de ça que t'as cet air perdu.

Harry se sentit glacé d'un coup. Il savait que ses pensées ne se reflétaient pas à ce point sur son visage, il mettait un point d'honneur à garder ça pour lui.  
Pourtant Malfoy avait remarqué que ça n'allait pas.  
Harry se força à sourire.

- Moi ? Un air perdu ? Bien sur que non, je suis comme d'habitude.

- Si tu étais comme d'habitude, tu ne sourirais pas bizarrement comme ça. Tu ne me sourirais pas du tout d'ailleurs.

Le sourire disparut dans la seconde.

- Je vais bien.

- Si tu le dis.

Draco se tourna vers la fenêtre d'un air blasé.

Harry avait le regard dans le vague. Il allait très mal et il le savait. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Sirius l'appeler. Mais sa voix était lointaine.

Il savait comment le rejoindre. La tour d'astronomie. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête.  
La boucle était bouclée, il avait vengé ses parents. Il pouvait aller les retrouver.  
Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de l'avenir, des gens qui lui tournaient le dos, de sa solitude.

Le brun murmura pour lui-même :

- Je vais bien… et très bientôt, ça ira mieux… Suffit de monter à la tour d'astronomie et de régler ça…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Draco bouger, mais il sentit la douleur fulgurante quand le poing du blond rencontra son visage, et quand sa tête frappa à son tour le mur en pierre.  
Il s'écroula par terre sans faire le moindre effort pour se retenir.

Draco était debout devant lui. Vu d'en dessous il avait l'air immense. Le soleil illuminait ses cheveux, ça lui faisait comme une auréole de lumière autour du visage. Comme un ange.  
Mais il avait l'air bien trop furieux pour un ange. Et sa voix était beaucoup trop agressive, coupante.

Harry ne l'avait jamais vu vraiment en colère. En temps normal, l'autre restait toujours calme et méprisant, cachant ses émotions. Mais cette fois, ça n'était pas de la colère froide. Il s'était presque mis à crier.

- Potter ! Arrête de te comporter comme un crétin un peu ! T'es un gryffondor ! Vous êtes censés être forts et courageux, alors arrête de te traîner par terre et réagis !

Harry avait baissé les yeux. A quoi bon se battre encore ? Il fallait juste qu'il attende que le serpentard le laisse tranquille et il pourrait enfin rejoindre tous ceux qu'il aimait.  
Draco le poussa du pied.

- Allez, relève toi ! Tu es ridicule !

- Je sais… Mais t'inquiètes pas, c'est bientôt fini.

Draco s'agenouilla devant Harry et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Harry Potter ne peut pas abandonner ! C'était toi qui répétais qu'un gryffondor n'abandonne jamais !

- Faut croire que je me suis trompé. Laisse moi maintenant.

Draco lui releva la tête, sans aucune douceur, pour plonger ses yeux gris dans le regard vert du Survivant.

- Pas question ! Tu veux jouer au con, ok, on va jouer. Je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle à partir de maintenant, et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre toi-même, je n'hésiterais pas à te stupefixer, parole de Malfoy.

Et son visage furieux disait clairement que ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air.  
Harry sentait la main froide du blond qui lui relevait le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder. Ses doigts faisaient mal à Harry, ils étaient d'acier et ils le serraient trop fort. Draco avait l'air completement hors de controle.

Le gryffondor était désemparé. Il voulait juste écrire la conclusion de son histoire et voila que Malfoy venait détruire ses plans.  
Lui qui avait passé six années à l'insulter et souhaiter qu'il lui arrive malheur, maintenant que ça allait se produire, il se mettait au milieu. Le serpentard avait toujours été arrogant et égocentrique, pourquoi il essayait de sauver Harry maintenant ?

C'était la question que le brun se posait, et c'est ce qu'il demanda aux yeux argentés braqués dans les siens.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Le blond avait l'air fou, il cria presque.

- C'est toi que je veux ! Depuis le début ! Depuis toujours !

Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui du brun. Il aurait voulu le secouer, le frapper contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin.

Et là, il vit les yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Sans tourner la tête, sans plus chercher à se protéger, Harry Potter pleurait.

* * *

La suite dans le prochain épisode... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Bon, j'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre, j'ai du le réécrire entièrement trois fois pour arriver enfin à une version qui me convienne...  
Et donc, désolée pour le retard, j'avais été un peu trop optimiste en l'annonçant pour lundi.  
Désolée aussi pour les fautes, pendant que j'y suis, très possible qu'il en reste des cachées à mes yeux fatigués.

Haha ! http // video. google. com / videoplay? docid 6429891320160149962 (recopiez ça sans les espaces, avec deux points entre http et les , et un signe egal entre docid et le chiffre)  
vous trouvez pas que le blond à droite ressemble extrêmement à Draco ? miam !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Et là, il vit les yeux verts se remplirent de larmes. Sans tourner la tête, sans plus chercher à se protéger, Harry Potter pleurait.

Il pleurait sans bruit et Draco se sentait très très con. Il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire.

Quelle idée il avait eu de lui crier dessus comme ça, aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Ça n'était pas du tout son genre de perdre son sang-froid. Un Malfoy ne perd pas son sang-froid.

Mais quand Harry avait parlé de se suicider, Draco s'était bêtement mis à paniquer.

On pourrait expliquer longuement l'évolution des sentiments de l'héritier Malfoy pour le Survivant, mais en fait les choses étaient très simples du point de vue du blond :

Harry était ridiculement gentil et naïf. Dès leur première rencontre, Draco avait eu envie de lui apprendre comment était le monde en réalité.  
Il faisait en sorte de le persécuter un maximum, afin que l'autre se crée une armure et qu'il ne subisse pas de plein fouet tout ce qui allait forcement lui arriver un jour.  
Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, Draco ne faisait pas ça par bonté. La bonté c'est pour les faibles.  
Il faisait ça pour avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur, car il sentait le potentiel d'Harry.

Mais à force de sentir le potentiel d'Harry, de le côtoyer de plus près que nécessaire, il avait remarqué que son ennemi changeait peu à peu.

A chaque nouvelle mort de personne chère, le gryffondor perdait un peu plus de lui-même.  
A chaque nouvelle disparition, à chaque attaque de Voldemort, son sourire mettait un peu plus de temps à revenir.

Et à force d'être triste et préoccupé, Harry ne réagissait presque plus aux piques du blond.

La vie de Draco devint terne.  
Il se fichait un peu de Voldemort, Dumbledore et toute cette guerre inutile. Il n'adhérait pas à leurs idéologies.  
Sang-purs, sang-de-bourbes. C'était marrant quand ça fâchait Harry, mais sans Harry, quelle importance que les fils de moldus aient des baguettes ?  
Les Malfoys seraient toujours plus riches et plus prestigieux que les gens comme Granger, alors elle pouvait bien être une sorcière, Draco s'en fichait comme de son premier balai.

Depuis le retour de Voldemort, Draco avait l'impression que sa vie était devenu ennuyeuse.  
De quel droit ce serpent avec un pied dans la tombe lui volait son jouet ?  
Draco Malfoy aurait pu s'offrir n'importe quoi pourvu que ça s'achète. Mais ça n'était, bien sur, pas le cas de ce dont il avait envie.

Il voulait Harry Potter. Il le voulait pour lui seul. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort lui fasse du mal. Il le voulait avec sa gentillesse, avec son innocence, avec son sourire.  
Il trouvait ces choses complètement ridicules, mais justement, c'était tellement éloigné de lui, ça l'intéressait, ça l'attirait.  
Il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait, et devoir quitter Poudlard et Harry Potter n'avait fait qu'attiser sa convoitise.

Quand il l'avait vu au manoir pendant les vacances de pâques, il avait été étrangement heureux.  
Il l'avait reconnu dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, malgré son visage boursouflé, avant même de voir le rouquin et la sang-de-bourbe derrière lui.  
Il n'avait eu qu'à apercevoir l'éclat vert de ses yeux sous ses paupières enflées, et sa façon de se tenir, pour que son cœur s'emballe et qu'il n'ait plus qu'une pensée en tête :  
Je le veux pour moi.

Il avait dit qu'il ne les reconnaissait pas.  
Il avait menti évidemment, espérant que ça retarde un peu l'arrivée du psychopathe. Il savait pertinemment que c'était inutile, mais il fallait qu'il gagne du temps pour penser à un plan.  
Hors de question qu'il perde le gryffondor.

Alors qu'il le croyait bien en sécurité dans le cachot, et qu'il venait de vérifier en allant chercher le gobelin, Harry fit irruption dans le salon, suivant un plan typique des gryffondors : je cours jusqu'au danger et j'improvise une fois là-bas.

Comprenant qu'il était impossible de le protéger en le gardant ici, Draco lança quelques sorts pour essayer de faciliter leur fuite.  
La chance naturelle d'Harry fit le reste et lui et ses amis disparurent à nouveau.

Après leur départ, Draco avait cru que Voldemort allait les tuer, lui et ses parents, mais en fait non.  
Il avait donc fini ses vacances, frustré, refusant les fêtes et ne trouvant plus aucun intérêt au shopping, et était retourné à Poudlard, en se promettant que la prochaine fois qu'il trouverait le brun, il ne le laisserait plus fuir.

Bref.

Pour l'instant, les larmes du gryffondor continuaient à couler et Draco se maudissait pour avoir crié. Il n'avait pas supporté l'image du corps d'Harry au pied de la tour.  
Il s'était rendu compte que son monde doré ne pourrait plus tourner sans le balafré.

Peut-être qu'il l'aimait, mais ça lui semblait peu probable.  
Il ressentait plutôt de la pitié mêlée à un intérêt morbide. Comme s'il regardait se débattre un chaton tombé dans une piscine.  
Son ennemi était mignon et semblait en permanence prêt à se noyer, donc Draco avait décidé de lui tendre la main. Il avait décidé que le meilleur moyen pour que le brun lui appartienne était de le sauver. Ça s'arrêtait là.

A présent, Draco avait lâché le menton d'Harry et il le regardait sans trop savoir quoi faire.  
Personne ne pleurait jamais devant lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait réagir. En avouant ce qu'il pensait, il s'attendait à ce que le brun l'insulte ou lui rie au nez ou le fuie ou l'embrasse.  
Bon ok, peut-être pas qu'il l'embrasse, mais il s'était préparé à toutes les réactions probables.  
Sauf celle là.

Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté le serpentard des yeux.  
Sa vue était brouillée mais il ne voulait pas le perdre du regard, de peur qu'il disparaisse, qu'il le laisse à nouveau seul.  
Il sentait l'embarras de l'autre et il se rendait compte qu'il était complètement ridicule.

Il murmura.

- Pardon… Je suis désolé…

Ces quelques mots avaient à peine été audibles.  
Mais Draco les lut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il les lut dans ses yeux.  
Il s'assit gracieusement à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Il n'aimait pas toucher les gens. Surtout parce qu'ils étaient sales et laids, mais aussi parce que les contacts ne le mettaient pas très à l'aise.

Mais là, il en avait eu envie et, alors qu'Harry se serrait contre lui, tout était différent.

Le survivant avait posé sa tête au creux du cou de Draco, dès que les bras du blond s'étaient refermés autour de lui.  
Maintenant, le serpentard lui caressait doucement la nuque de ses doigts fins, en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes, sans queue ni tête.

Il sentait sa peine. Il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir d'effacer ce couloir froid et le monde entier autour, toutes les horreurs que le brun avait vues, toutes ses blessures.  
Tout faire disparaître pour ne laisser qu'eux et revoir à nouveau le sourire potterien tellement communicatif que c'en était presque indécent.

Ça n'était pas une froide étreinte comme il en avait l'habitude.  
Cette fois, il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours. Il aurait voulu se fondre dans son ancien ennemi pour le soigner de l'intérieur, pour lui communiquer sa force, pour le laisser se reposer au chaud pendant que lui s'occupait du monde extérieur.

Harry, de son coté, avait complètement lâché prise, il ne se souciait plus de ce que l'autre penserait de lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
Il était tellement bien là.  
Il sentait les bras de Draco qui le protégeaient, ses mains qui semblaient effacer un peu sa tristesse.  
Il aurait voulu que ça dure toujours et à cause de ça, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Il était secoué de sanglots.

Les paroles de Draco avaient été tellement douces malgré la colère de sa voix, comme un verre d'eau offert à quelqu'un mourant de soif.  
Mais il avait immédiatement su que ça ne durerai pas.  
C'était juste quelques minutes de lumière volées avant que tout redevienne noir. Et cette idée le terrorisait.

Draco sentait le souffle chaud dans son cou, le corps d'Harry qui tremblait.  
La situation était tellement bizarre qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Enfin, il avait un tas de commentaires blessants, mesquins ou moqueurs, le genre auquel il était entraîné, prêts à être lâchés avec mépris.  
Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il préféra ne pas utiliser de sarcasme.

Il avait avoué la vérité à Harry.  
Plus par peur que par envie, mais il l'avait fait. Il avait été sincère et il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.  
D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de revenir en arrière. Il sentait l'odeur du brun. Ses cheveux, sa peau bronzée. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup.

Draco se reprit subitement.  
Il était Draco Malfoy et il avait décidé que Saint Potter lui appartiendrait, pas le contraire.

Il fit un geste pour se séparer d'Harry mais du stopper aussitôt en sentant le brun s'accrocher à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il entendit sa voix, un peu rauque.

- Non, non, non... Me laisses pas... Je t'en prie... S'il te plaît... M'abandonne pas... non...

Harry ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Ses prières étaient entrecoupées de sanglots.  
Draco n'eut pas le courage de le laisser dans cet état. Il noua à nouveau ses bras autour de l'autre et se mit à chuchoter :

- Chut Harry, calmes toi. Je ne pars pas. Je t'ai dit que je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle, et je tiens toujours parole.

- Toujours ?

- Toujours envers toi.

Harry eut un espèce de petit rire bizarre. Il s'était un peu calmé. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus mais il restait toujours accroché au blond.

- Tu sais, maintenant que je n'ai plus à obéir à ce psychopathe, je n'ai plus à suivre un chemin tracé loin de toi. Je peux faire à nouveau ce que je veux.

Il souffla sur une fine mèche de cheveux noirs qui caressait la nuque d'Harry.

- Et ce que je veux, c'est toi.

Le silence tomba entre eux.  
Mais pas un silence lourd qui met mal à l'aise.  
Un silence agréable, tout simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Ils restèrent un long moment là.  
Enlacés.

Et c'est dans cette situation pour le moins inhabituelle qu'Hermione et Ron les trouvèrent.

Harry et Draco ne les virent pas tout de suite, concentrés l'un sur l'autre comme ils étaient.  
En fait, ils les remarquèrent seulement quand un hurlement strident les fit sursauter.

- AAAAAAH ! Par Merlin ! Il a tué Harry !!

Ron et Hermione était apparus au bout du couloir et la première chose qu'ils avaient vu, c'était les deux adolescents, par terre. Ils avaient reconnus immédiatement les habits d'Harry, son corps immobile, de dos. Mais il leur avait fallu plusieurs longues secondes pour réaliser à qui appartenaient cette tête blonde et les bras qui entouraient leur ami.

Ron avait réagi le premier en devenant blanc comme un linge et en se mettant à hurler.  
Harry eut la peur de sa vie et une fois que son cœur se fut remis à battre, il tourna le tête vers ses amis.

- Malfoy ! Lâche le immédiatement et recule !

Hermione avançait vers eux en pointant fermement sa baguette sur le visage du blond.  
Harry sentit Draco se tendre, mais quand il parla, sa voix était aussi calme et assurée que d'habitude.

- Je ne crois pas avoir d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Granger...

Harry s'était relevé, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. Il se plaça entre Draco, qui était debout aussi à présent, et la sorcière.

- T'inquiètes pas, 'mione.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là, par terre, tous les deux ? Harry, je t'ai vu partir en courant pendant le discours, j'étais inquiète...

Et effectivement, elle en avait l'air, tout comme Ron qui se remettait lentement du choc en regardant Draco, les sourcils froncés.  
Harry leur fit un sourire timide pour les rassurer, tout en cherchant un mensonge à dire.  
Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui n'allait pas, ou en tout cas pas avec eux, pas maintenant. Ils méritaient un peu de repos, de bonheur calme et il était hors de question qu'il les inquiète avec ses problèmes.  
Il se sentit rougir sous leur regard, il ne trouvait aucune explication plausible à la situation.

* * *

A suivre...  
Que va bien pouvoir inventer Harry pour s'en sortir ?  
Est-ce que Ginny va revenir faire la maligne ?  
Que sont devenus Luna et Hagrid ? 

C'est ce qu'on découvrira au prochain épisode ! (ou pas)


	7. Chapter 7

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Certes, je traînasse. Mais une grande partie de la suite est écrite donc ça devrait aller plus vite à présent, malgré tout le boulot que les études demandent.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, pas eu le temps de répondre à beaucoup, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir. :D

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry leur fit un sourire timide pour les rassurer, tout en cherchant un mensonge à dire.  
Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui n'allait pas, ou en tout cas pas avec eux, pas maintenant. Ils méritaient un peu de repos, de bonheur calme et il était hors de question qu'il les inquiète avec ses problèmes.  
Il se sentit rougir sous leur regard, il ne trouvait aucune explication plausible à la situation.

- En fait, hum... On était là parce que...

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, mais le blond haussa les épaules et se mit à examiner le tableau qui ornait le mur à coté d'eux.

Ron et Hermione étaient toujours en train de dévisager leur ami, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il bredouillait et mourrait d'envie de prendre la main de Draco et partir en courant, mais il avait peur de ce que les autres en penseraient.  
Le blond soupira et sa voix froide s'éleva.

- On se battait. J'avais le dessus d'ailleurs.

- Toi on t'a rien demandé ! le coupa Ron. Et comment ça, vous vous battiez ? Il n'y avait aucun bruit.

- Ça n'est pas parce que toi tu beugles comme un veau quand tu te bats, que nous, nous ne pouvons pas le faire avec classe.

- Tu veux que je te montre si je beugle ?

Mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Laisse tomber Ron, n'entre pas dans son jeu. Harry tout va bien ?

Harry se força à sourire en hochant la tête. Tout va à merveille.  
Son amie lui lança un de ses habituels regards je-ne-suis-pas-dupe-on-en-reparlera, mais elle n'insista pas.

- Tu viens avec nous ? Ondescend manger.

Et elle leur tourna résolument le dos avant de commencer à partir, entraînant Ron avec elle.  
Harry hésita quelques secondes en regardant Draco.  
Le blond était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur et il regardait, avec un visage neutre, le couple s'éloigner.  
Harry lui adressa un sourire gêné, en faisant un geste vers les deux autres.

- Je dois plus ou moins les suivre...

- Je pense aussi.

Le brun avait perdu son sens de la répartie en même temps que son optimisme, et après quelques secondes à chercher une réponse adaptée, il tourna les talons sans un mot.

Arrivé à l'angle du couloir, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard au serpentard.  
A sa grande surprise, celui-ci n'était qu'a trois mètres derrière lui, les mains dans les poches. Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait d'avoir à crier.

- Au fait, je... merci, et si tu pouvais ne pas ébruiter ça...

Harry rougit en regardant le sol.

- Même en admettant que j'ai envie de raconter qu'Harry Potter m'a pleuré dans les bras parce que je lui ai annoncé que je faisais une fixation sur lui, et en admettant aussi que je puisse en parler à quelqu'un qui ne déteste pas au moins l'un de nous deux, on ne me croirait pas.  
Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de rattraper tes fouineurs d'amis, sinon ils vont encore poser des questions embarrassantes.

Harry hocha la tête et fit quelques pas avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Draco, qui avait lui aussi avancé. Le blond leva élégamment un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Harry le regarder fixement.

- C'est une impression ou tu me suis ?

- Harry... Je peux t'appeler Harry je suppose, maintenant. Bref, Harry, pour la troisième fois, je compte te suivre partout, que tu le veuilles ou non, jusqu'à ce que j'estime que tu vas mieux. J'ai horreur de me répéter alors fais entrer ça dans ta petite tête une bonne fois pour toute.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien maintenant.

- Garde tes mensonges pour les gryffondors, et avance.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais quand il se remit à marcher devant son ancien ennemi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la grande salle, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient. L'un grogna et l'autre jeta un regard soucieux quand ils aperçurent le serpentard marcher à quelques pas derrière Harry.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à te suivre lui ? C'est quoi son problème ?

Draco ignora superbement Ron et se dirigea calmement vers la table des serpentards.  
Harry le regarda s'éloigner.  
Il était hors de question qu'il l'avoue à qui que ce soit, mais il s'attendait un peu à ce que Draco vienne s'asseoir à coté de lui.

Il suivit Ron et Hermione jusqu'à la table gryffondor et se plaça de façon à faire face au blond.  
Il était glacé à présent.

Ses deux amis s'étaient assis de l'autre coté de la table et Ron commença à les servir.  
Hermione jeta un regard à la grande horloge accrochée au mur.

- Je ne vais pas tarder à partir. Je dois prendre le Poudlard Express de midi et demi.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? s'exclama Harry, surpris.

- Oui, la formation à laquelle je suis inscrite commence lundi, et avant, je voudrais retourner voir mes parents quelques jours. Mais bon, on se reverra vite vu que je vais habiter chez Ron le temps de trouver un studio à Londres.

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux et il la dévora des yeux.  
Harry détourna les siens, il avait la nette impression d'être de trop.  
Il balaya la salle du regard.

Il ne restait plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes. Les autres avaient du rentrer chez eux juste après la cérémonie.

- Ron, ta famille est partie ?

- Oui, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de calme je crois. Et puis, papa devait retourner travailler. Le ministère doit se réorganiser complètement, virer les derniers mangemorts et embaucher de nouvelles personnes à la place.

Harry hocha la tête et pris une grosse bouchée de tarte aux légumes.

Les Weasleys ne lui avaient pas dit au revoir.  
A vrai dire, ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, ils devaient certainement avoir plus important à faire. Mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'ils ne le fuyaient pas un peu.

Ou peut-être qu'ils lui en voulaient, même s'ils n'en disaient rien.

Remarque ils n'avaient pas tord. Et Ron et Hermione feraient mieux de le laisser seul aussi.  
Mais ils ne comprendraient jamais ça. C'était à lui de s'éloigner, pour leur bien.  
Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de se retrouver seul et d'en devenir fou.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Draco, à l'autre bout de la salle, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.  
Le blond avait fini de manger.  
Il regardait autour de lui d'un air détaché, imperméable aux regards courroucés des quelques élèves restants.  
Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui de se retrouver là, sans les autres serpentards, au milieu de personnes le méprisant ou le fuyant.  
Et pourtant, il ne montrait pas le moindre signe de tristesse ou de peur.  
Il ne montrait rien du tout en fait. Juste un visage fermé, complètement neutre.  
Il aurait pu être de marbre.

Harry sourit à cette idée. Avec sa peau trop claire, ses traits fins et son maintien fier, il avait effectivement l'air d'une statue de marbre.

- Harry ? Pourquoi tu souris ?

Il ramena son attention sur Hermione. Il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

- Ça n'est pas drôle, Harry, à cause de ça, Luna va devoir refaire sa sixième année. McGonagall n'a rien voulu savoir. Et d'un côté c'est bien normal, parce que après avoir raté une grande partie des cours, elle n'a sûrement pas les bases nécessaires pour...

Harry remarqua que le regard du serpentard était à présent tourné vers lui.  
Il se demanda un instant s'il devait lui sourire ou faire un signe. Mais ça n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.  
Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se fixer.

Il n'y avait presque pas de bruit dans la salle, juste le murmure continu d'Hermione, et le frottement régulier de Ron jouant avec sa cuillère.  
Il entendait la lourde horloge marteler les secondes.  
Il était comme hypnotisé par le regard gris. Il ne voulait pas que cette minute s'arrête.  
L'autre le voyait réellement, avec ses faiblesses, sans toute cette histoire d'Elu. Le blond voyait au fond de lui. Il voyait Harry.  
Et Harry se sentait léger.

Il sursauta quand Ron agita sa main devant ses lunettes. Il revint d'un coup à la réalité.  
Hermione s'était tu et elle le regardait fixement.

- Haha, mec, tu aurais vu ta tête, on aurait dit que tu t'étais endormi, mais avec un regard super fixe. C'était un peu flippant en fait.

Il regarda Ron.

- Je crois que je suis toujours un peu fatigué après tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers jours.

Hermione s'était retournée pour voir ce qu'Harry avait été en train de regarder. Draco avait toujours les yeux sur lui et Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.  
C'était son secret à lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en mêle.

- Harry, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne suis pas idiote. Ça a un rapport avec Draco ? Il te pose des problèmes ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Alors elle continua.

- Hagrid m'a dit ce matin qu'il avait vu son nom sur la liste des inscrits pour aider à la reconstruction. Il en était étonné. Mais il parait que ses parents se sont mis d'accord avec McGonagall sur la propre demande de Draco !

- Quoi ? Ce lâche avec ses grands airs a voulu venir aider à reconstruire ?

- Ron, les gens peuvent changer, et c'est tant mieux. Déjà hier, Harry nous a dit qu'il était venu le remercier... Je crois que Draco Malfoy ne fait que commencer à nous surprendre.

- Peut-être, mais il ne pourra jamais m'obliger à l'aimer.

- Oh, ça je le sais bien. Et de toute façon, je crois que ça n'est pas toi qui l'intéresse.

Elle sourit à Ron, et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.  
Harry avait suivi la conversation sans intervenir. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de s'intéresser aux agissements du blond, mais il avait bien vu les yeux d'Hermione briller d'amusement en prononçant sa dernière phrase.  
Il avait rougi.

Il remercia silencieusement Hermione pour avoir eu la bonne idée d'occuper Ron le temps que la gène d'Harry disparaisse. Mais il la maudit aussi un peu pour deviner toujours tout, et en particulier ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Une fois que Ron eut oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Draco, et Harry retrouvé sa couleur habituelle, Hermione se leva.

- Bon, les garçons, on se reverra bientôt. Soyez sages. Ron je t'envoie des hiboux. Harry profite de tout ce qui peut arriver et sois égoïste. Ron, prend soin de lui. Ne faites pas de bêtises. Vous allez me manquer. Beaucoup trop.

Elle avait lâché tout ça d'une seule traite, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ron et Harry se levèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle.

- T'en fais pas, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est juste pour quelques jours. Et puis, il y a le réseau de cheminée si tu veux nous voir.

Le roux lui caressait les cheveux en parlant. Elle lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

- C'est vrai, mais on aura été tout le temps ou presque ensemble cette année, et me retrouver d'un coup seule, ça sera bizarre.

Elle passa un bras autour d'Harry et l'autre autour de Ron et ils restèrent quelques minutes serrés tous les trois.  
Elle les relâcha, s'essuya les yeux, et après leur avoir posé à chacun un bisou sur la joue, elle quitta la grande salle.

Dean et Seamus entrèrent à ce moment et vinrent s'asseoir à coté de Ron et Harry.

- Salut. On vient de croiser Hermione, elle s'en va ?

Ron répondit affirmativement à Dean, qui enchaîna.

- Luna aussi vient de repartir chez elle.

Seamus se mit à rire, mais s'arrêta vite en voyant le regard noir de Dean.

- Pour la centième fois, elle est peut-être un peu extravagante, mais elle est très intelligente et sensible, elle !

- Mais je n'ai pas dit le contraire. D'ailleurs, si tu montrais à Ron et Harry le petit cadeau qu'elle t'a laissé ?

Dean râla mais devant l'insistance de Ron et Seamus, il sortit de sa poche une fine chaîne avec un drôle de pendentif qui ressemblait approximativement à un lion, d'un violet vif.  
Dean les regardait d'un air de défi et Harry demanda poliment ce que c'était.

- De la coquille de Musard, un escargot qui change de couleur chaque heure, d'après ce qu'elle a dit.

Seamus pouffa en ajoutant :

- Et le lion symbolise le courage, la force, la bravoure et la sagesse. Elle a fait ce truc juste pour Dean !

L'autre le foudroya du regard.

- Parce qu'en plus tu épiais notre conversation ? Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je te considère comme un ami.

- Et voila ! Maintenant, tu mets notre amitié en danger à cause d'une fille. J'ai comme l'impression que notre Dean est amoureux.

- Je ne suis pas...

Le garçon noir ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant les grimaces de Seamus.

- Bon, peu importe. C'est une fille surprenante et tu es juste jaloux parce que toi tu n'es pas le courage, la force, la sagesse et la bravoure incarnés.

Dean passa la chaîne autour de son cou, et rangea le pendentif sous son t-shirt en tirant la langue à Seamus.  
Ron et Harry les regardaient avec amusement.

Le regard du brun fut attiré par un mouvement. Draco se levait, il allait partir.  
Harry l'imita immédiatement. Il n'avait pas envie de rester ici seul avec les autres, un peu trop bruyants pour lui.  
Ron se leva à sa suite.

- Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller remettre en état ce vieux château.

* * *

A suivre...

Qu'est-il arrivé à Neville et Ginny ? Draco a t-il vraiment changé ? Tous les professeurs sont-ils celibataires ? Luna reviendra t-elle sur le devant de la scène ? Harry aurait-il pu faire une carrière dans le batiment ?

C'est ce que l'on découvrira peut-être dans le prochain épisode.


	8. Chapter 8

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Bonnes fêtes à tous :)  
Merci pour les reviews (en particulier les anonymes à qui je ne peux répondre directement ).

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Harry avait été assigné à un couloir du troisième étage, une partie du mur ayant été détruite par les géants.

Au début, il avait pensé que la reconstruction serait rapide.  
Il s'était approché du trou béant dans le mur, avait pointé sa baguette sur les gravats qui jonchaient le couloir et avant fermement lancé « Reparo ».

Ce fut seulement en voyant son sort ricocher plusieurs fois contre les murs pour finalement le frapper à l'épaule, qu'il se rappela que McGonagall les avait averti de quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Le château entier avait été protégé contre la magie, et les vieilles pierres renvoyaient les sorts peu puissants.  
Ça lui revenait clairement alors qu'il massait son épaule meurtrie.  
Il aurait sûrement un hématome. Le sort en lui-même n'était pas dangereux, mais lancé avec puissance, l'impact pouvait être douloureux.

Et en l'occurrence, ça l'était, douloureux. Heureusement qu'il ne reparaît pas à coup d'Avada Kedavra.

Il rit de sa propre blague. Après tout, être seul dans ce couloir n'allait pas l'empêcher de s'amuser, et de rire quand il faisait une plaisanterie. Même si elle n'était pas très drôle.  
Mais en entendant l'écho sinistre de son rire, il arrêta rapidement.

Il se mit au travail sans un mot de plus.  
La tache n'était pas très compliquée. Il suffisait de faire apparaître du ciment et de poser un moellon dessus en s'assurant qu'il était bien en place.  
Harry avait décidé de ne pas tenter d'utiliser Wingardium Leviosa pour porter les pierres. Il craignait que le sort rebondisse aussi, et puis, un peu de travail physique ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures de l'après-midi, et le soleil entrait abondamment par le trou béant du mur.  
Harry travaillait depuis une vingtaine de minutes, et il était déjà en sueur.  
Il enleva son t-shirt et le posa un peu plus loin, par terre, dans le couloir.

Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à mettre les pierres avec précision au bon endroit, et pour la première fois depuis la bataille, son visage se détendait.  
C'était un travail plutôt simple, mais il devait se concentrer pour que les moellons soient correctement placés, que le ciment colmate bien les interstices, et surtout que rien ne lui tombe sur les pieds.

Tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Il ne restait plus que le mur et lui.

Il appréciait le contact rugueux et froid de la pierre contre sa peau, la sensation de chaleur quand il pénétrait dans la flaque de soleil. L'air sentait bon l'herbe et la poussière, et des oiseaux chantaient dans la forêt interdite.

Harry souriait en soulevant un nouveau bloc de pierre. Il le posa délicatement dans l'espace qu'il venait de nettoyer et couvrir de ciment. Il l'ajusta lentement avant de reculer d'un pas pour apprécier le résultat.

- Tu travailles toujours aussi lentement ? Ça explique tes devoirs bâclés ou griffonnés en urgence le lundi matin.

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix traînante.  
Il se retourna pour voir Draco, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, la tête un peu incliné, un fin sourire au lèvre. Une pose typique de lui.

- Draco ! T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Ça n'est pas une façon très polie de m'accueillir. Et, effectivement, je t'observe depuis un moment. Je n'osais pas te déranger, tu avais l'air concentré.

En réalité, Draco aurait osé sans aucun souci, il n'aimait pas être ignoré.

Mais en arrivant dans ce couloir, en découvrant Harry baigné de soleil, torse nu, en remarquant sa peau bronzée et ses muscles souples, en le voyant haleter sous l'effort pour soulever les pierres, les mèches noirs humides sur sa nuque, le blond avait décidé que pour une fois, il valait mieux rester silencieux.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry comme ça.  
Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un mec pas très dégourdi, émouvant avec ses grosses lunettes et son style de pauvre. Mignon avec ses yeux verts mais pas... sexy. Pas à ce point.

D'un coup, l'héritier Malfoy, lui aussi, avait eu drôlement chaud.  
Et donc, il avait décidé de rester profiter de la scène un petit moment.

A présent, Harry avait les yeux baissés, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il fit un geste, désignant le mur en cours de réparation et les pierres au sol.

- Oui, j'ai découvert que faire ça me détendait. C'est agréable.

Il s'essuya le front du revers de sa main, dégageant ses yeux par la même occasion, avant d'adresser un sourire radieux à son ancien ennemi.

- Effectivement, t'as l'air...

Rayonnant ? Sexy ? Magnifique ?  
Draco préféra changer de sujet, sans finir sa phrase.

- Je t'ai apporté à boire.

Il ramassa le plateau qu'il avait posé au sol en arrivant. Une carafe d'eau fraîche et un verre.  
Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, son sourire s'était envolé.  
Les mots d'Hermione lui revinrent : _je crois que Draco Malfoy ne fait que commencer à nous surprendre_.

Le plus surprenant était, en fait, ce mélange ancien Draco/nouveau Draco.  
Les mêmes attitudes, la même façon de parler si caractéristique, mais des réactions complètement différentes.  
Et il semblait être toujours là où le gryffondor se trouvait.

Harry s'approcha lentement du blond. Ses pensées étaient beaucoup plus claires maintenant.  
Il repensait à ces derniers jours, et plus il réfléchissait plus son visage se fermait.  
Draco hésita.

- D'habitude, les gens apprécient ça. Mais bon, si tu n'en veux pas, je rapporte le plateau en bas.

- Ne bouge pas.

La voix sèche d'Harry stoppa net Draco. Il leva son habituel sourcil interrogatif, attendant que le brun s'explique.

- Que tu me remercies pour Voldemort, ok, je peux comprendre, ta vie n'avait pas l'air marrante avec lui autour.  
Que tu me fasses une bizarre déclaration de je ne sais trop quoi, pourquoi pas, t'as toujours été bizarre et bon comédien.  
Que tu me suives partout, d'accord, ça pourrait être une tactique sournoise pour me taper sur les nerfs.  
Mais que toi, Draco Malfoy, l'orgueil serpentard humain, viennes m'apporter à boire, juste... juste comme ça. Je ne pige pas. Où est le piège ? Tu as mis quoi dans l'eau ?

- Ou bien tu es resté un peu trop longtemps au soleil, ou bien tu es complètement parano. C'est juste de l'eau, Potter.

- Où est le vrai Draco Malfoy ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Arrête de te comporter comme le crétin que tu es. C'est moi, Draco.

- Prouve le.

Draco en resta sans voix.  
Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Harry d'un coup ?  
Évidemment que Draco était lui enfin ! Il avait son physique de rêve, parlait comme lui, bougeait comme lui. Il n'y avait aucun doute.  
Mais, étant doué en potions, Draco connaissait aussi parfaitement le polynectar.

Et il savait que quelqu'un l'ayant bien observé aurait pu l'imiter assez bien pour tromper Harry, après un an passé sans se voir.

Et il savait que son changement brusque de comportement pouvait avoir l'air étrange. Surtout qu'auparavant, il était à l'opposé de cette image actuelle d'un Draco amical et sensible, même si, comme tout le monde, c'était une part de lui.

Il voyait le regard maintenant sombre qu'Harry levait vers lui, et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun secret partagé entre eux, rien dont ils soient les seuls témoins, rien que sa stupide arrogance n'ait raconté à toute la table des serpentard, et par extension, tous les serdaigles non sourds.

Vraiment rien ?

Si, une chose.

Il posa délicatement le plateau sur un bloc, particulièrement gros, de pierres.  
Il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.  
Il savait qu'Harry tenait fermement sa baguette. Il évita donc les gestes brusques.

Une fois tous les boutons détachés, il la fit glisser au sol, croisant le regard surpris du brun.

Effectivement, Harry était surpris.  
Il s'attendait à ce que le faux Draco, démasqué, fuit, ou l'attaque.  
Vraiment pas à ce qu'il... euh, se déshabille.

Draco se tenait debout devant lui, sans bouger, son regard fier sur Harry.  
Le gryffondor ne comprenait pas bien. Sans doute une tactique de plus pour le déstabiliser.  
Mais, malgré lui, ses yeux étaient attirés par la peau tellement blanche, délicate. Sûrement aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.  
Draco avait des muscles fins et longs. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, régulièrement.

Harry réussit à se ressaisir, au prix d'un effort surhumain, et à regarder à nouveau Draco dans les yeux, sans rien laisser voir de son trouble.  
Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Draco aurait presque sourit en le voyant avaler péniblement sa salive, rougir un peu, détourner le regard, serrer les mâchoires, pour enfin, remonter les yeux vers son visage, en évitant ostensiblement de les rabaisser.

Mais la situation ne se prêtait pas vraiment aux sourires.

- Les cicatrices.

- Hein quoi ?

- Regarde mes cicatrices, Harry.

Le survivant remarqua alors les fines lignes plus claires sur la poitrine de Draco.  
Il réalisa avec horreur qu'elles étaient dues au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, à son sort.

Non.  
Elles étaient dues à lui-même. Inutile de se voiler la face, c'était lui le seul responsable.  
Il se sentait mal à l'aise, coupable, honteux.

- Prends pas cet air désolé. Si tu n'avais pas fais ça, je t'aurais lancé un Doloris. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Tu veux que je te prouve que je suis bien ce Draco là, je vais le faire.  
Ton attaque, ce sort, mes blessures, tout le monde était au courant. Rogue et moi avons vite répandu la nouvelle. Lui pour que tu sois puni, moi pour que...

Les lèvres de Draco esquissèrent un léger sourire alors qu'il poursuivait.

- Tu comprends, j'étais un peu stressé à ce moment, et donc j'en ai profité pour me changer les idées, me divertir un peu. J'ai raconté ton ataque à tout le monde pour qu'ils associent nos noms, et que des rumeurs naissent sur la raison qui nous poussait à nous trouver tous les deux dans cette salle de bain.

- QUOI !?

- Panique pas, les gens ont l'imagination beaucoup moins fertile que moi au sujet des salles de bains, de toute façon. C'en était presque décevant.

L'esprit d'Harry était traversé de visions de vapeur brûlante, carrelage glacé et gouttelettes sur peau trop pale.  
Une sensation un peu trop agréable naquit dans son bas-ventre et il rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.  
Il grogna, pour changer de sujet :

- Et en quoi ça prouve quoi que ce soit ?

- Simple. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir que, ce jour là, je pleurais.

Draco regardait Harry fièrement, son sourire envolé, un air de défi dans ses yeux orage. Il reprit.

- Un Malfoy ne pleure pas. Personne n'en a jamais rien su, à moins que tu aies parlé de ça à quelqu'un.

- Je... Non. Et Mimi ?

Draco se détourna d'Harry et vida le plateau qu'il avait amené en posant de coté verre et carafe. Il s'en servit pour donner un coup sec contre le mur intact donnant vers l'intérieur du château.  
Il écouta un instant puis avança de quelques pas avant de donner un nouveau coup de plateau sur la paroi.

Durant cinq minutes, il continua son manège sous le regard médusé d'Harry.

Enfin, il parut satisfait et se mit à frapper énergiquement un point précis du mur. Le plateau était fait de métal épais et le bruit semblait résonner dans tous le château.  
Le vacarme était insupportable et tout le monde n'allait pas tarder à accourir pour en voir la cause.

Harry s'approchait de Draco pour l'obliger à stopper quand un cri suraigu se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Le blond reposa le plateau avec un sourire satisfait.  
Mimi Geignarde arrivait à toute vitesse vers eux, les maudissant.

- Alors ça ne vous suffit pas que je sois morte ! Il faut que vous continuiez à me persécuter ? J'ai cru devenir folle avec ce bruit insupportable qui résonnait dans toutes les canalisations ! Mais c'était votre but, je suis sure ! Acharnons nous sur Mimi, elle n'a pas assez souffert !!

- Bonjour, Mimi.

Elle se calma instantanément en reconnaissant Draco et eut même un sourire en voyant Harry. Elle fit un geste pour se recoiffer, et dit d'une voix aguicheuse, son regard s'attardant sur leurs torses nus :

- Bonjour les garçons.

- Salut Mimi.

Draco reprit la parole.

- Pardon pour le bruit, Mimi, mais j'avais besoin de te voir, ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

Le visage, d'habitude maussade, du fantôme s'éclaira.

- C'est pas grave. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé, tu sais. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux !

- Tu te rappelle l'année dernière, quand Harry a failli me tuer ?

- Oh oui ! C'était horrible tout ce sang. Mimi en frissonne encore !

- Est-ce que tu as raconté à quelqu'un que je pleurais ?

- Bien sur que non ! Mimi a juré et elle sait tenir sa langue, surtout quand c'est un garçon tellement charman qui le demande...

Draco se tourna vers Harry, le visage impassible.

- Voila.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi dire.  
Donc c'était réellement Draco.  
Donc il l'avait accusé pour rien alors que l'autre essayait juste de se montrer aimable.  
Donc il l'avait soupçonné alors que lui l'avait soutenu et consolé, qu'il était le seul à faire attention à Harry.

- Excuse moi.

- Pour ?

Le serpentard se tenait face à lui, détendu.  
Ni moqueur, ni cynique. Juste interrogatif.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Harry tendit la main et effleura les cicatrices du blond.  
Il suivi leur tracé du bout des doigts, lentement.  
Sa peau était tellement fine, fragile.

Il se maudissait pour avoir lancé ce sort, marqué à jamais le corps de Draco.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il détruisait toujours tout sur son passage ?  
Sans croiser le regard de l'autre, il murmura.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... Je ne savais pas...

Draco lui attrapa le poignet, écartant la main légèrement tremblante du brun et se rapprochant ainsi de lui.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, je te l'ai dit, je ne t'en veux pas.

Harry leva son visage vers lui.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait trop proche du serpentard, il n'avait plus ni force, ni volonté. Le courageux gryffondor en lui avait fui, ne laissant que son coté orphelin désespéré, faible, minable.

Draco vit, à nouveau, la détresse dans les yeux verts, si beaux.  
Il ne voulait plus de ça.  
Il voulait effacer cette souffrance, réchauffer le brun.  
Il se pencha doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur...

Un ricanement les fit sursauter.

Ils eurent tous deux l'impression de sortir d'un rêve et découvrirent avec horreur que Mimi Geignarde était toujours là, à quelques centimètres d'eux, un sourire à la fois lubrique et calculateur sur le visage.

- Mimi ignorait ça ! Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un endroit tranquille, la salle de bain des préfets est toujours libre. Je ne vous espionnerai pas, ou juste un tout petit peu.

Harry aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Il s'éloigna rapidement pour aller remettre son t-shirt avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne les surprenne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui avait repris son habituel visage fermé.  
Il apostropha sèchement le fantôme de sa voix traînante.

- Mimi, ne parle de ce que tu as vu, ou imaginé, à personne, c'est bien clair ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Peeves me laisserait tranquille plusieurs semaines en échange d'une information comme celle là.

- Oui, mais si tu ne dis rien, peut-être qu'on te laissera regarder...

Harry protesta, indigné, mais Mimi avait déjà disparu, gloussant et promettant qu'elle serait muette comme une tombe.

Une fois à nouveau seul tous les deux, Harry se remit à la réparation du mur, ignorant délibérément l'autre.  
Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco brisa le silence.

- Fâché, Potter ?

Harry cilla en remarquant l'usage de son nom de famille.  
Ça l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se tourna vers Draco.

- Oui, je suis en colère.

* * *

A suivre...

Le lunatisme d'Harry cache t'il des troubles psychologiques importants ?  
Draco bluff t-il en soutenant être le vrai lui ?  
Y'aura t-il des scènes torrides incluant Mimi, Neville et Seamus ?

C'est ce qu'on n'apprendra sans doute pas (mais qui sait ?) dans le prochain épisode.


	9. Chapter 9

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : D'abord, c'est surfait, mais bonne année à tous.  
Ensuite, hum, on approche du dénouement. Plus que deux ou trois chapitres et l'épilogue, je crois.  
Les chapitres s'allongent, et tout s'accélère.

Merci à ceux qui continuent à me lire. :p

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

- Fâché, Potter ?

Harry cilla en remarquant l'usage de son nom de famille.  
Ça l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se tourna vers Draco.

- Oui, je suis en colère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais !

- Severus n'a jamais accepté de m'apprendre la legilimancie. Donc, en effet, je l'ignore. Explique toi.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait à nouveau envie de frapper le blond, tellement sûr de lui, tout le temps, tellement manipulateur. Il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de n'importe qui, comme cette pauvre Mimi.  
Harry n'était qu'un défi de plus, une autre personne à manipuler, utiliser puis rejeter. Il était sur que Draco jouait avec lui, et il aurait voulu lui faire payer ça.

- Arrête de me regarder de cette façon, je n'aime pas quand tes yeux ont cet éclat sombre. C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est à cause de la frustration d'avoir été dérangés pour notre premier baiser ? Ou bien, tu penses que je n'accorde pas assez de valeur à notre couple et que je suis réellement d'accord pour que cette voyeuse reste ?

Harry fut totalement pris au dépourvu, il bafouilla, tout en devenant écarlate.

- Non, je euh... et puis, nous ne sommes pas un couple du tout.

Draco le toisa un instant.

- Ça peut s'arranger. Mais je pense que ton problème n'est pas là. Tu m'en veux d'être moi. Ça t'aurait soulagé que je sois un imposteur venu te tuer, au moins, tu sais gérer ce genre de situation. Alors que là, tu n'arrives pas à trouver quoi faire. Tu voudrais me détester comme avant, ça serait plus pratique, mais tu n'y arrives plus. Je te plais, Harry, et tu t'en veux pour ta faiblesse.  
Si ça t'arrange, tu peux continuer à m'en rendre responsable, j'y suis habitué. Mais je préférerais que tes yeux retrouvent leur couleur émeraude habituelle.

Draco finit sa tirade en croisant calmement les bras.  
Harry était perdu.  
Il était en colère uniquement parce qu'il avait clairement vu le coté manipulateur de Draco face à Mimi, et qu'il était persuadé que le blond l'avait manipulé lui aussi.  
Mais après avoir entendu les hypothèses de Draco, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça et que c'était effectivement contre lui qu'il était le plus en colère.  
Contre sa faiblesse, sa crédulité, son besoin d'amour.

Il était fatigué de devoir réfléchir à tout ça, comprendre l'autre, savoir comment réagir. Il avait toujours préféré l'action à la réflexion, mais il aurait déjà fallu qu'il sache dans quel sens aller.  
Il ne voulait plus voir le serpentard, il fallait qu'il arrive à se reprendre. Seul.

- Laisse-moi, Malfoy, je veux être seul.

- Non.

- M'oblige pas à te frapper. Va t'en.

- Frappe moi si tu veux, je reste.

Une froide détermination se lisait dans les yeux gris. Draco avait juré de rester, il resterait.  
Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui, tout aussi déterminé.

- Je suis sérieux. Va t'en ou je te force à partir.

Draco baissa les yeux sur le morceau de bois entre les doigts d'Harry et il sourit.  
Le gryffondor l'interpréta mal.

- Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

- Oh bien sur que si. Jolie baguette d'ailleurs...

Harry resta interdit. Il réalisa soudain que la baguette qu'il tenait était cellequ'il avait prise à Draco au manoir Malfoy. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts d'un air songeur.

- Je m'y suis habitué, je crois. Je l'aime bien. Mais... tu veux la récupérer ?

- Non, garde la. De toute façon, tu l'as gagnée, tu es son maître, comme tu as expliqué à tu-sais-q... Voldemort. Je m'en suis rachetée une autre.  
Et puis, ça me plaît de savoir qu'elle te va et que tu t'en sers. On n'est pas si différent finalement.

Harry le regarda, sans plus une seule trace de colère, à présent. Le serpentard restait toujours un mystère pour lui.  
Il le mettait mal à l'aise mais piquait aussi un peu sa curiosité.  
Le gryffondor l'étudia quelques secondes avant de lancer :

- Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire ?

- J'ai fini mon programme pour l'après-midi.

- Alors tu comptes rester là ?

- Oui.

Harry ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.  
Ou peut-être qu'il ne le voulait plus vraiment.  
Il se remit à travailler en silence et bientôt il ne pensait même plus à Draco, acceptant simplement la présence du blond.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Harry eut fini sa portion de mur.

Il se recula un peu pour juger son travail.  
C'était pas si mal, pour un débutant.

Derrière lui, Draco se releva tranquillement. Il vint se placer à ses cotés, penchant légèrement la tête et plissant les yeux.

- Ça penche un peu sur la droite, non ? Et il n'y a pas assez de ciment.

Harry se retourna, vexé.

- Tu aurais pu dire ça avant ! Ou même m'aider tiens ! Au lieu de rester assis à ne rien faire !

- Exact, mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer, tu comprends.

Harry fulminait, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais s'arrêta net en voyant le sourire moqueur du blond.

- Je plaisante, Harry. C'est du bon travail.

Le survivant grogna, toujours un peu vexé, mais il sourit à l'autre en ramassant son pull.

- Il reste plus d'une heure avant le repas. Ça te dit d'aller dans un endroit un peu plus confortable ?

Harry hocha la tête, secrètement soulagé. Ça lui évitait de proposer à Draco de venir avec lui chez les gryffondors, et d'avoir à gérer la crise qui n'allait pas manquer de suivre. Ron en aurait été malade.

Ils marchèrent un moment, prenant un escalier qu'Harry n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà emprunté.  
A sa grande surprise, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le couloir humide menant à la salle commune serpentard.  
Il ralentit un peu, soucieux.  
Draco se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On va chez les serpentards ? Je... Euh, ça ne leur fera pas très plaisir de me voir je crois.

Draco eut un sourire calme.

- Il n'y a personne. Aucun n'est resté, et les sorciers, venus de l'extérieur pour aider, ont tous préféré être répartis dans les dortoirs Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Comme si la maison Serpentard était contagieuse... Enfin, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Et puis, ça m'arrange, j'ai la salle commune juste pour moi.

Harry ne répondit rien et se remit à marcher. Il comprenait parfaitement que Draco soit fatigué de l'hostilité qu'il ressentait en permanence autour de lui.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant le mur et Draco murmura "Serpentard au dessus de tous" sous le regard mi-amusé mi-atterré d'Harry.

L'intérieur de la pièce n'avait pas changé, le plafond bas, les mêmes lampes et fenêtre qui baignaient la pièce d'une lumière verte, les mêmes fauteuils sculptés.  
Harry se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait pris en deuxième année, et s'y assit sous le regard médusé de Draco.

- Heu, quoi ? Je n'aurais pas du m'asseoir ?

- Si, si. C'est juste que ces trois fauteuils sont ceux que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser avec Crabbe et Goyle.

Le brun lui sourit, avant de se mettre à raconter son précédent passage ici.

- Je comprends enfin pourquoi vous étiez tellement bizarres. Et Weasley a réussi à maîtriser sa colère alors que j'insultais sa famille, qui eut cru ça possible ?

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

- Si tu le dis. Ça fait une différence de plus entre lui et moi.

Draco fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. Il les servit avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son fauteuil.  
Harry le regardait, stupéfait.  
En cet instant, le serpentard était l'exact réplique de son père.  
Mais Draco releva les yeux vers lui et il perdit son air glacial et aristocratique au profit d'un sourire narquois.

- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Si, si, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis longtemps et c'est un alcool fort. Et puis, c'est peut-être pas très utile de boire.

- Faux. C'est essentiel lorsqu'on se remémore les vieux souvenirs et qu'on discute de tout et rien, assis dans des fauteuils confortable, devant une cheminée. C'est la tradition, Harry, tu n'y couperas pas.

Draco avait parlé d'un ton professoral et il finit en levant les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré.  
Harry sourit en attrapant son verre. Il but une gorgée qui le réchauffa.  
Il se sentait bien, ici, détendu, et c'est vrai que ce fauteuil était très agréablement moelleux, presque autant que ceux des gryffondors.  
Il reprit la parole, fixant le liquide ambré dans son verre.

- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais montré cette facette de toi ? Ton coté... plaisant, agréable.

Harry releva les yeux vers le serpentard, craignant qu'il le prenne mal, mais l'autre souriait en regardant par une des fenêtres.

- Je ne sais pas... Trop dangereux peut-être. J'ai été éduqué pour être _l'héritier Malfoy_, et pas _Draco_. Je n'avais pas franchement le choix. On m'a appris l'orgueil, le mépris de tous. Je leur étais toujours forcement supérieur en quelque chose.

- A part Voldemort.

- Exact, lui, il fallait l'aduler et lui obéir. Ce qui est franchement illogique, d'ailleurs. Mon père est tellement riche, puissant, fier, et pourtant, il a choisi de ramper devant ce fou.

Bref, j'ai toujours du montrer le coté qu'ils voulaient que je montre. C'était ce que mes parents attendaient de moi, mais aussi ce que les serpentards ou l'aristocratie sorcière attendaient.

- Tes amis te manquent maintenant ?

- Amis ? Ça ne marche pas comme ça pour nous. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ait vraiment eu de l'amitié entre les septième année de Serpentard.

Harry sirotait lentement son verre en écoutant Draco. Le blond était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa voix traînante berçait le gryffondor. Il parlait doucement, juste pour eux deux.

- Non, il ne me manque pas. Nous n'étions pas très proches. Et puis, je savais que tôt ou tard, nos chemins divergeraient. Ils croyaient réellement à ces histoires de valeur du sang.

- Pas toi ?

- Peut-être quand j'étais tout petit. Puis j'ai grandi. J'avais une cousine, du coté de ma mère, âgée de seulement 7 ans de plus que moi. Elle m'écrivait de temps en temps, au début de Poudlard. Ses lettres étaient toujours drôles, gaies et affectueuses, alors que, pourtant, je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée. Tout l'inverse des lettres de mes parents.  
Mais le père de cette fille était d'ascendance moldue, alors on m'a interdit tout contact avec elle. Pansy a été chargée de me surveiller. J'ai obéi, paresseusement.  
Mais, à partir de ce moment, j'ai pris conscience de la stupidité de ces histoires de sang.

Draco sourit tristement. Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il parlait de Tonks. Il remplit leur deux verres avant de tendre gentiment à Draco le sien. Il murmura.

- Elle a été tuée.

- Oui. Je sais, j'ai vu son corps... Elle venait d'avoir un fils, il parait, j'ignore même son nom.

- Ted. Ted Lupin... Je suis son parrain.

Draco leva les yeux et lança à Harry un regard indéchiffrable. Il but une gorgée en silence, avant de sourire légèrement.

- C'est une bonne chose pour lui. Tu me laisseras le voir, un jour ?

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Bien sur. Il sera content de voir quelqu'un de sa famille.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes sans prononcer un mot, le silence seulement interrompu par les craquements du feu. Chacun repensait à la guerre, à ce qu'ils avaient gagné ou perdu. Harry reprit doucement, comme pour lui-même.

- Trop de gens sont morts. Trop autour de moi. Même ma chouette.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie. Il se laissa glisser de son fauteuil pour s'asseoir par terre, sur l'épais tapis, la tête posée sur l'assise et le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond de pierre brute.

- Bizarre, hein, comme un simple animal peut nous manquer autant qu'un être humain. J'ai tellement l'impression d'être seul.

- Il y a toujours tes deux amis, votre trio de choc est toujours là.

- Ils sont ensemble maintenant, tu sais.

- Je m'en doutais, ça ne pouvait finir que comme ça.

- Sûrement, oui... Mais, il n'y a plus vraiment de trio. Il y a leur couple, et moi. Je les gène plus qu'autre chose. Et puis, je veux m'éloigner d'eux. Et de toi aussi. Je porte malheur.

- Ça m'étonnerait.

- Oh si, tu peux me croire. Tout ceux à qui je m'attache finissent par disparaître. J'ai même réussi à tuer mes propres parents alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé. Je ne réussis qu'à faire mourir.

Draco se leva avec élégance, l'alcool rendait ses mouvements encore plus fluide et gracieux qu'à l'ordinaire. Il vient s'asseoir contre Harry, leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se touchant.

- Harry, tu sais bien que rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'était de ta faute.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Tu devrais vraiment me laisser régler ce problème à ma façon. Je suis fatigué d'être un meurtrier.

- Et moi, je suis un égoïste. Je ne te laisserais pas abandonner, j'ai besoin de toi.

Harry se tourna vers le serpentard. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux argentés.  
Lui aussi avait besoin de Draco. Il voulait encore profiter de sa chaleur, de son attention.

Il effleura la ligne fragile de la mâchoire du blond, du bout des doigts.  
C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il le touchait, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du.  
Il savait qu'il avait déjà trop bu, et que la meilleure chose à faire était de rentrer dans son dortoir.  
Il savait que c'était le moment de laisser Draco. De lui sortir une insulte et de partir, pour qu'il soit à l'abri de cette malédiction.

Mais il ne pouvait retirer ses doigts, il ne contrôlait plus sa main.  
Il n'avait plus aucune volonté et son corps agissait de lui-même.

Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Draco, millimètre par millimètre.  
Le monde autour d'eux n'était plus qu'argent liquide.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Celle de Draco étaient si douces, chaudes.

Le blond glissa une main derrière la nuque d'Harry. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, faisant frémir Harry.  
Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.  
C'était tellement bon, sucré, réconfortant.

Harry se sentait heureux. Draco était si vivant dans ses bras.  
Il avait tant besoin de ça.  
Leur baiser était si différent de ceux qu'il avait pu échanger avec Cho ou Ginny.

Ils finirent par se séparer à regret pour reprendre leur souffle.  
Leurs yeux étincelaient et leurs joues avaient rosi.  
Les doigts d'Harry jouaient dans les fins cheveux de l'autre. Draco était tellement beau, ça le laissait sans voix.  
Tout en délicatesse, douceur et perfection.  
Tellement pur.

Il arborait pour l'instant un sourire plein de défi et un regard un peu fiévreux qui lui allait à merveille.  
Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il murmura :

- Je sais que je suis irrésistible, Potter, mais arrête de me fixer comme ça ou je vais rougir.

Harry rit un peu, se souvenant des quelques mots échangés après la bataille.

- Tu avais raison en fin de compte. On est beaucoup mieux l'un contre l'autre que séparés.

Draco lui posa un baiser au creux du cou, en chuchotant :

- J'ai toujours raison.

Ses doigts fins couraient sous le t-shirt d'Harry, enflammant l'esprit du gryffondor.  
Il se dit que peut-être il n'aurait pas du boire, et qu'il regretterait dès qu'il aurait repris ses esprits.  
Mais cette pensée se dissipa vite.  
Il se sentait vraiment bien, et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis de longs mois. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il était avec Draco. Et il avait envie de plus. Beaucoup plus.

Il se leva lentement, pas très stable, et il prit la main de Draco pour que le blond l'imite.  
Harry emmêla ses doigts à ceux de l'autre en lui soufflant :

- Je connaissais cette salle, mais je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de voir ta chambre...

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit et il se dirigea vers une des portes, suivit de près par Harry.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent pour le repas, tout le monde était déjà à table.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux deux arrivants avant de recommencer à manger, poliment, sans fixer plus que nécessaire les sourires sur le visage des adolescents, leurs joues roses ou leurs mains qui se frôlaient.  
McGonagall cacha un mince sourire derrière sa serviette, et quelques personnes toussotèrent, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

Même pas Ron.  
Mais cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il restait bouche bée, regardant, avec horreur, Harry et son ennemi s'approcher tranquillement.  
Ils s'assirent tous deux à la table gryffondor, comme si tout était normal.  
Ron voulut parler mais il s'étouffa avec le poulet qu'il était en train de manger et passa plusieurs minutes à tousser.

Harry et Draco en profitèrent pour se servir copieusement.  
Dean et Seamus semblaient avoir décidé de faire eux aussi comme si tout était normal. Ils continuèrent à manger, ignorant complètement Draco.

Le serpentard finit par briser le silence un peu trop lourd qui s'était installé.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux de retourner à la table serpentard.

Il commença à se lever, le visage fermé, mais Harry saisit son poignet.

- Non, reste, s'il te plaît. Les gars, je suppose que vous connaissez Draco...

Dean et Seamus jetèrent un regard au serpentard, à contrecœur, et hochèrent poliment la tête dans sa direction.  
Ron avait réussi à reprendre son souffle. Il coupa la parole à Harry.

- Évidemment qu'on le connaît, puisqu'on le déteste depuis notre première année ici ! Il est fourbe, manipulateur, vicieux et lâche. Pourquoi tu le ramènes ici ? On ne veut pas de mangemorts à notre table.

Draco avait pâli sous les insultes, mais il ne montra pas la moindre trace de colère et ne répondit pas, arborant un léger sourire poli.  
Cela décupla la colère de Ron, qui repoussa bruyamment sa chaise avant de partir.

- Il m'a coupé l'appétit de toute façon, je préfère encore aller dormir.

Harry le regarda quitter la salle, d'un air déçu.  
L'effet de l'alcool commençait à s'estomper et avec lui la sensation de bien-être.

Draco remarqua son changement d'expression, ses épaules qui s'abaissaient lentement. Il tendit le bras et lui caressa la joue en souriant, espérant lui remonter un peu le moral.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le geste du blond, et le sourire qui apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry.  
Il se débattit une minute contre sa curiosité mais elle finit par prendre le dessus et il se tourna vers Harry. Il fit un geste englobant le survivant et l'ex-mangemort.

- Euh, vous êtes... ?

Harry s'empourpra, hésitant à répondre. Mais Draco se tourna vers Dean et lui sourit tranquillement.

- Ensemble, oui.

Le blond semblait parfaitement à l'aise et détendu, Harry se sentit plus confiant en le regardant.  
Tout irait bien tant que Draco serait là. Il le sentait, il le savait.

- Joli pendentif. C'est de la coquille du Musard ?

Draco désignait, d'un air intéressé, le pendentif qui s'était échappé de la chemise de Dean et qui attirait l'œil, avec son vert citron.  
Dean sourit largement.

- Exactement ! Tu es le premier à connaître.

- C'est très rare, tu as du avoir beaucoup de mal à le trouver.

Draco avait l'air admiratif, et Dean était flatté. Il se rapprocha un peu du blond.

- A vrai dire, on me l'a offert.

Seamus ne put s'empêcher de s'intégrer à la conversation, malgré son aversion pour le serpentard. Il coupa Dean, avec un sourire goguenard.

- C'est sa petite copine qui lui a donné. Si c'est pas mignon, ça.

- Elle doit vraiment tenir à toi, alors.

Dean eut l'air gêné.

- Euh, je... C'est possible oui. Je suppose qu'être retenus prisonniers ensemble dans la cave de ton manoir a créé des liens.

Draco perdit son sourire.

- Oh, je vois... Si j'avais pu vous aider, sans entraîner de morts, je l'aurais fait.

Dean fit un mouvement de la main.

- Pas grave. C'est fini de toute façon, et puis, ça m'a donné l'occasion de la connaître.

- Luna, c'est ça ? Une fille intelligente. Très spéciale mais intelligente. Serdaigle, je suppose.

- Oui.

Draco et Dean échangèrent un sourire. Harry était ravi.  
Le reste du repas se déroula agréablement.  
Seamus se montrait encore un peu froid envers Draco, mais l'ambiance était redevenu normale.

Ils montèrent se coucher peu après.  
Draco raccompagna Harry jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame, au soulagement du gryffondor.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de voir partir le blond.  
Il aurait aimé dormir près de lui, mais il savait qu'il devait aller parler à Ron sans attendre.

Draco l'attira dans l'angle sombre d'un couloir avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Harry lui rendit son baiser avec la même intensité, entouré par le léger parfum du serpentard.  
Des mèches de cheveux argentés lui chatouillaient le visage et il sourit tendrement avant de s'écarter de son amant.

- A demain ?

- A demain, Harry.

Draco lui posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres, léger comme une caresse, avant de faire demi-tour en direction des cachots.

* * *

A suivre...

Ron est-il secrètement amoureux de Draco ?  
Seamus l'est-il de Luna ?  
Ginny a t-elle disparu a tout jamais, gobée par un monstre à cinq têtes ?  
Le bonheur d'Harry durera t-il ?

C'est ce que nous apprendrons dans le prochain épisode. Ou peut-être celui d'après... :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Je déménage en fin de semaine, je n'aurais plus internet pendant un bon moment, donc, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, et si j'arrive à poster la suite, les chapitres devraient s'enchaîner plus rapidement.

Merci à tous pour les reviews, ça fait très plaisir :)

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Après avoir quitté Draco, Harry entra dans la salle commune.  
Dean et Seamus l'attendaient, hilares, alors que Ron semblait plongé dans un livre près d'une fenêtre.  
Le jeune irlandais apostropha Harry.

- Alors comme ça, t'as réussi à te faire le garçon le plus dangereusement sexy de l'école ? Bravo, Harry, joli coup, même si ça t'a pris sept ans pour y arriver.

- Oui, belle performance. Et puis, tu cachais bien ton jeu, j'étais persuadé que tu préférais les filles. Même si c'est vrai qu'on ne t'a pas vu avec beaucoup d'entre elles.

- En tout cas, il te dévorait des yeux, ton ex-ennemi juré.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, mais le bruit de Ron posant avec colère son livre sur la table les fit s'arrêter net.  
Ils se calmèrent un peu.

- Oui, enfin ça reste Malfoy.

- Oui, on ne l'apprécie pas.

- Oh que non. Mais toi, on t'apprécie.

- Oui, c'est sur.

Ils se rassirent en essayant de cacher leur sourire. Dean fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant d'écarter ses longues jambes du chemin pour laisser passer un Ron fulminant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, Harry ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Comment tu peux faire confiance à cette pourriture de Malfoy ! Il a passé sept années à nous insulter, il déteste tout le monde...

- Sauf Harry apparemment.

Le regard noir de Ron fit taire Seamus, et le roux continua en l'ignorant.

- C'est forcément un piège, Harry ! Il essaie de te manipuler pour je ne sais quelles raisons maléfiques. Tu ne dois pas rester seul avec lui. Il faut se débarrasser de lui. Si tu veux, j'irais dire à McGonagall qu'il te harcèle, elle le renverra chez lui !

- Non, ne te mêle pas de mes affaires !

- Mais Harry ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger ou quoi ? Tu sais pourtant ce dont il est capable avec sa baguette.

Seamus et Dean pouffèrent. Ils faisaient un drôle de chuintement en essayant de se retenir de rire.  
Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regardait son ami.  
Il l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère. D'habitude, Hermione les séparait, elle avait les mots pour le calmer. Pour les calmer tous les deux.

- Ron, écoute moi. Tu le détestes trop pour être objectif.

- Bien sur ! Et ça devrait être pareil pour toi !! On l'a toujours détesté tous les deux ! C'est un serpentard !

Il assena ce dernier mot comme si ça voulait tout dire, en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le raisonner.  
Dean et Seamus avaient cessé de sourire, comprenant dans quelle situation désagréable se trouvait Harry.  
Le brun tenta autre chose.

- Hermione est bien arrivée chez ses parents ?

Ron fut décontenancé par le changement de sujet.

- Euh, je ne sais pas. Elle n'enverra sûrement pas de hiboux avant demain.

- Et si on lui parlait par la cheminée ?

- Si tu veux oui, et puis elle pourra te remettre les idées en place !

Harry hocha la tête, mais il était persuadé du contraire.  
Les sous-entendus d'Hermione, ses regards amusés, ses adieux "sois égoïste", ça voulait clairement dire qu'elle le soutenait, non ?

Il commençait à regretter cette idée. Si ça se trouve, Hermione essaierait de l'empêcher de revoir Draco.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait dans ce cas ?  
Qui est-ce qu'il trahirait ?  
Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être simplement heureux avec ceux qui restaient en vie ? Pourquoi rien n'était simple ?  
Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Une fois qu'il se serait fâché avec tout le monde, il n'y aurait plus de risques de les tuer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Ron, qui venait de réapparaître à la porte, brandissant fièrement de la poudre de cheminette.  
Se sentant légèrement nauséeux, Harry le laissa faire. Il attendit patiemment derrière le roux qu'elle arrive, après qu'il ait salué respectueusement ses parents et demandé à la voir.  
Enfin, sa tête apparut dans la cheminée.  
Ils s'agenouillèrent tous deux devant elle.

Dean et Seamus s'étaient approchés discrètement pour ne rien perdre de la conversation.

- Salut les garçons.

Harry se sentit un peu mieux en voyant le sourire d'Hermione, calme et intelligent.  
Après qu'ils l'aient saluée et se soient assurés que son voyage s'était bien passé, Ron entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Hermione, si on t'a appelé, c'est parce que...

Il jeta un regard furieux à Harry.  
Hermione l'interrompit, toujours le sourire au lèvres.

- Oh, je crois savoir. Tu as surpris Harry avec un certain garçon blond ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu étais au courant ? Et je n'ai pas eu à les surprendre, vu qu'ils sont venus d'eux-même ! Ils se tenaient presque la main ! Et Draco est venu manger à notre table comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde ! Tu imagines ça ?

Elle eut un léger rire avant que Ron continue.

- Mais enfin ! Je suis le seul à être conscient du danger, ici ? On vous a à tous jetés un sortilège d'amnésie ?

- Ron, si je suis au courant, c'est parce que je suis loin d'être aveugle. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait une raison pour que Draco s'acharne sur Harry comme il le faisait, je me demandais pourquoi il voulait tant attirer son attention. Et puis, j'ai compris, ces derniers jours. Une fois libéré de la menace qui pesait sur lui, et de cette guerre qui le plaçait, en dépit de sa volonté, en ennemi d'Harry, Draco Malfoy a changé.  
J'ai vu son regard...

Elle fit une pause, regardant plus intensément Ron qui secouait amèrement la tête.

- La guerre est finie, Ron. Draco n'est pas un meurtrier, et je suis convaincue qu'il ne fera pas le moindre mal à Harry. Jamais volontairement. Le serpentard a des façons d'agir étranges, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement méchant. Juste froid, et triste. Sa vie a du être dure.

Harry savait qu'Hermione avait raison, comme d'habitude.  
Mais il avait remarqué sa façon de dire "jamais volontairement".  
Ça aurait pu passer pour quelque chose de positif, mais il savait que ça n'était pas le cas, que même si Hermione le soutenait, elle l'avertissait aussi que tôt ou tard, Draco allait lui faire du mal. Peut-être même énormément de mal.

Harry frissonna. Il était transi de froid. Le feu lui semblait de glace, noir comme la mort. (1)  
Ron reprit lentement.

- Donc, tu trouves ça... normal qu'Harry sorte avec notre ennemi ?

- Il n'en est plus vraiment un. Enfin, ça reste quand même surprenant, c'est vrai. Mais Harry est capable de faire ses choix.

Le brun releva la tête à son nom, et acquiesça.  
Ron allait répliquer, il se tourna vers Harry, mais fut frappé par sa pâleur.

- Hé mec, ça va ? T'es vraiment très blanc.

- Oui, oui, ça va passer. Vous inquiétez pas.

Hermione avait aussi l'air soucieuse.

- Ron, tu devrais peut-être l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Le roux opina et après avoir promis à sa petite amie de lui écrire vite, il aida Harry à se relever et l'entraîna vers l'aile réservée à l'infirmerie.

Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, tout était fermé.  
Ron pesta, et Harry eut un léger rire.

- Tu vois, ça ne servait à rien.

- T'as toujours pas l'air bien, Harry...

- Je suis juste fatigué, ma journée n'a pas été facile, je vais dormir et ça ira mieux demain.

- D'accord.

Ron jeta un dernier coup d'œil au mot accroché à la porte.

_L'aide de Mme Pomfresh ayant été nécessaire à Ste Mangouste, l'infirmerie sera fermée jusqu'à la reprise officielle des cours. Pour tous problèmes, adressez-vous à un professeur.  
Minerva McGonagall._

Il jura entre ses dents avant de rattraper Harry qui avait déjà commencé à retourner vers la tour.  
Le roux s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Tu sais... Enfin, désolé de m'être un peu emporté. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, bien sur. C'est juste que je n'ai pas confiance en ce mec. Il essaie sûrement encore de faire un de ces coups tordus.

- Mais, laisse lui au moins une chance ! Tu ne le connais pas.

- Je le connais depuis que je suis gamin. Mes parents connaissent ses parents. Ma mère est même une lointaine cousine de la sienne. On s'est toujours détesté. Tu as déjà oublié ces sept années passées à nous insulter ?

- Il a changé.

- Je suppose que c'est ce qu'il dit, oui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu penses vraiment que les gens peuvent changer à ce point d'une minute à l'autre ? Tu penses vraiment que trois jours suffisent à te permettre de connaître la vraie nature de quelqu'un ? Regarde les choses en face, c'est Draco Malfoy, le serpentard, dont on parle. Il a forcement une idée derrière la tête, il essaie de te manipuler.

Harry frissonna à nouveau. Il ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Et si Ron avait raison ? Et si Draco jouait juste un rôle ? Et si c'était à ça qu'Hermione pensait en l'avertissant du mal que lui ferait le blond ?

Mais il avait l'air tellement sincère. Il montrait son vrai visage quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Harry en était persuadé. Il sentait dans les gestes de Draco que c'était réel, il le voyait dans son regard.  
Le brun était profondément déçu et abattu. Ron marchait à coté de lui et Harry savait que jamais le roux n'accepterait Draco. Jamais.

Peut-être qu'au début, il laisserait couler, refusant juste de parler au blond.  
Mais Harry sentirait ses regards peinés, sa méfiance envers Draco.  
Puis de plus en plus d'hostilité à son égard, de regards "tu as choisi ton camp".  
Ça rongerait leur amitié. Ron ne pardonnerait pas qu'Harry ne l'écoute pas et choisisse plutôt de faire confiance au serpentard.

Harry eut un choc en réalisant que c'était vraiment ça : implicitement, Ron l'obligeait à faire un choix.  
Et, quoi qu'il fasse, il perdrait une des trois personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde.  
Un de plus allait disparaître de sa vie sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher.  
Comme toujours.

Il se sentait malade, fiévreux, dégoûté par tout ça.  
Ça aurait été le moment parfait pour monter à la tour d'astronomie, mais il n'en avait même plus la force.  
Ron et lui allèrent se coucher sans un mot de plus.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry dormit très mal, d'un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Les cris de sa mère s'entremêlaient avec les visages de Draco, Ron et Hermione. Tous le regardaient avec colère et lui tournaient le dos. Il finissait toujours par se retrouver seul, et se réveillait, haletant et trempé de sueur, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

Il descendit de la tour très tôt. La grande salle était encore déserte.  
Il hésita un moment, puis fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers les cachots.

"Serpentard au dessus de tous ?"

Malgré son ton plus interrogatif que convaincu, le mur s'ouvrit sans broncher, en bon mur qu'il était.

La salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Le feu dans la cheminée rougeoyait doucement, les lampes étaient éteintes. Seule la lumière de l'aube, filtrant à travers l'eau verte du lac, éclairait la pièce.  
Draco devait sûrement encore dormir.

Harry attrapa une couverture posée sur un canapé et s'enroula dedans, s'installant dans le même fauteuil que la veille.  
Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, et l'étrange lumière verte semblait onduler en se reflétant sur les murs. Le gryffondor avait l'impression de se retrouver réellement au fond du lac, sauf qu'il était au sec, qu'il avait chaud et qu'il n'y avait pas ces affreux strangulots.  
Il ferma les yeux. La couverture gardait une légère trace du parfum de Draco et Harry sourit en s'en rendant compte.

Il fut soudain réveillé par une main chaude sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Draco qui le regardait avec un air bizarre, une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Une espèce de douceur, de tristesse.  
Le serpentard s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était réveillé et il reprit son habituel visage neutre, orné d'un léger sourire moqueur.

- Je te manquais déjà ?

Harry se releva, reposant la couverture. Il sourit au blond.  
Oh oui, il lui manquait. Comme un feu peut vous manquer dans une prison glacée. Comme de l'eau pourrait vous manquer dans le désert. Il avait besoin de la présence du blond, à chaque minute, pour supporter sa vie.

- Non, je me promenais, et bizarrement, je me suis retrouvé ici.

- Bizarrement, hein ?

Draco s'approcha d'Harry pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, glissant ses doigts derrière sa nuque.  
Harry oublia l'affreuse nuit qu'il avait passé, le dilemme que Ron lui imposait, sa solitude et son inutilité.  
Il ne restait plus que Draco, son parfum, sa peau si douce et son souffle contre l'oreille d'Harry.  
Tant de douceur qu'il s'y perdait.

Pour une fois, il ne se maudit pas pour se mettre dans des états pareils.  
C'était tellement agréable de ne plus rien vouloir, de ne plus rien contrôler, de rester juste là, à profiter.

Draco sentait que peu à peu, Harry se détendait sous ses doigts. Il embrassait le brun, sa bouche, sa mâchoire, son cou, sa nuque.

En descendant dans la salle commune, ce matin, il l'avait découvert, pelotonné sous une couverture verte. Du même vert que ses yeux, en fait.  
Il dormait. Il émanait de lui une telle innocence, une telle pureté.  
Ça semblait rayonner autour de lui, et Draco adorait ça.

Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il voyait à quel point son sommeil était agité, en réalité.  
Harry avait l'air de voir des choses affreuses derrière ses paupières closes.  
Son visage était crispé, il gémissait un peu, semblant essayer d'échapper à un ennemi invisible.  
Draco voyait sa souffrance et il ne savait comment l'aider, comment le sauver de ses démons.

Il lui caressa doucement la joue. Elle était fraîche.  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et Draco en fut soulagé.

Le brun n'avait toujours pas l'air très en forme, ses yeux étaient cernés et beaucoup trop tristes, mais au moins, éveillé, Draco pouvait le soutenir un peu mieux.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un moment plus tard, ils remontèrent ensemble pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner.  
Ron ignora complètement Draco et le repas se passa relativement bien.

La veille, une grande affiche avait été accrochée dans le hall, elle faisait apparaître chaque matin le planning du jour pour chaque personne.

Harry grimaça en voyant qu'il allait passer sa journée à réparer et remettre en place les armures, parcourant tout le château si besoin pour retrouver les morceaux perdus.

Draco se moqua un peu, mais McGonagall, qui passait à ce moment là derrière eux, leur rappela que ces armures étaient des trésors d'une valeur inestimables, et qu'en plus de décorer l'école depuis sa création, elles la protégeaient quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, et donc qu'en tant que combattants, elles avaient droit à tous les honneurs.

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison, et puis, au moins, ça lui permettrait de se promener.  
Il fit remarquer avec étonnement à Draco que le planning de celui-ci était vide.

- Oui, je dois rentrer au manoir pour la journée. Il y a pas mal d'affaires à régler pour lesquelles je dois aider mon père.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait un peu espéré passer du temps avec le serpentard aujourd'hui.  
L'autre sentit sa déception et ajouta doucement.

- Je serais vite de retour, Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête sans un mot.  
Il s'embrassèrent tendrement, sans même remarquer les regards choqués de plusieurs personnes autour d'eux, et Draco sortit pour aller transplaner.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La matinée fut longue et le repas de midi triste pour Harry.  
Il sourit aux plaisanteries de Seamus et Dean, et parla de quidditch avec Ron, qui avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
Mais à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son ami, il sentait que très bientôt, il le perdrait.  
Ou il se perdrait.

Il retourna dans le long couloir où se trouvait la plupart des armures en traînant les pieds.  
Ce travail n'était pas très difficile, et plutôt intéressant en fin de compte. Un peu comme des puzzles métalliques dont les morceaux seraient éparpillés dans tout le château.  
De plus, les Accio ne fonctionnaient pas trop mal, et ça avançait plus vite que ce qu'il aurait cru.

En arrivant là-bas, un petit hibou l'attendait avec une lettre.  
Surpris, il la détacha en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire.  
Il reconnu vite l'écriture aristocratique et très propre de Draco. Il ne l'avait pas vu très souvent, mais il se souvenait pourtant de ce style si caractéristique.

_Harry,_

_Je suis tombé par hasard sur ce hibou.  
Je sais bien qu'il ne remplacera pas ta chouette, mais peut-être qu'il saurait se rendre utile.  
Si il te plaît, garde le. Je te fais confiance pour lui trouver un nom.  
A ce soir._

_D.M._

Harry releva les yeux et détailla l'oiseau qui attendait, sagement posé sur un heaume.

Il était plutôt beau.  
Plus petit que la moyenne, avec des yeux pailletés d'or, ça restait son plumage le plus frappant. Chaque plume était rayée de noir et doré. Le rapace sombre semblait entièrement tacheté d'or, c'était du plus bel effet.  
Un peu comme une nuit pleine de vifs d'or, tiens.

Harry sourit à l'oiseau en tendant une main vers lui.  
Plus il le regardait, plus il se disait que c'était un des plus beaux hiboux qu'il n'ait jamais vu.  
L'oiseau se laissa calmement caresser, avant de venir fièrement se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
Un oiseau tranquille et intelligent, à n'en pas douter.

Draco avait vraiment bien choisi, son bon goût transparaissait à travers le petit rapace.

- Maintenant, il te faut un nom, boule de plume...

* * *

A suivre...

(1) Oui, clin d'œil à Buffy, pas pu m'empêcher. :p

La question du jour est : Comment va s'appeler le hibou ?  
Celui qui trouvera la reponse gagnera une journée au commande du monstre à 5 têtes dévoreur de sorciers. Que demander de plus ?

Bref, ne ratez pas le prochaine épisode qui sera aussi riche en action qu'en longs monologues interieurs deprimants !!  
Bon d'accord, je me calmerais sur les monologues. Hehe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Fiou, enfin de retour sur internet. Ca a été long et douloureux.  
Second chapitre cadeau pour me faire pardonner.

Malgré vos nombreuses propositions de noms, bien trouvés et jolis, personne n'a remporté le concours cette fois, mais c'est vrai que ça n'était pas évident.  
Rendez-vous pour le prochain :p  
(Et je commence à avoir un peu peur que les lecteurs zapent l'histoire pour passer directement aux commentaires de bas de page, il va falloir que j'arrête les monologues d'Harry pour les remplacer par des blagues, je crois... Mais c'est trop tard pour cette fois, hehe !)

Bref, place au chapitre, désolée pour le retard (pas internet chez moi, ça aide pas), et merci pour vos reviews :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

- Répètes ça encore une fois ?

- Ça suffit, je ne changerais pas d'avis, et d'ailleurs il adore déjà ce nom.

- Personne ne peut aimer un nom pareil. Et c'est bien trop long pour un petit oiseau comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de Vif d'Or plutôt ? Ça lui irait pas mal, et c'est de meilleur goût.

- Non.

Harry caressa la tête du petit hibou posé sur son bras gauche.

- Ton nom te plaît, hein, Albus Severus ?

Le rapace leva fièrement la tête, et Draco les yeux au plafond, partagé entre l'exaspération et le rire.

- Pauvre bête. Plus jamais je ne te laisserais choisir un nom, Harry.

Harry lui sourit en retour.

Draco était rentré au château une heure plus tôt et il avait directement rejoint Harry.  
Le brun travaillait toujours dans le même couloir, et une demi-heure plus tard, ils eurent fini de remettre en place les dernières armures.  
Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de descendre attendre dans le cachot Serpentard qu'il soit l'heure du repas.

Le nouvel hibou de Harry restait sagement perché sur son épaule, et un sourire éclaira le visage de Draco en le remarquant.  
Sourire qui disparut vite après qu'il ait demandé au gryffondor le nom choisi pour l'oiseau.

A présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux confortablement installés dans la salle verte, Draco répétait ce nom à mi-voix, de plus en plus amusé.

- Tu es conscient que si Rogue était toujours en vie, il t'étriperait pour avoir osé donné son nom à un oiseau ?

Harry se mit à rire doucement.

- Oui, je sais. Mais Dumbledore sourirait tranquillement, avec un éclat de rire dans les yeux, pendant que Rogue ragerait à coté, et j'aime bien les imaginer comme ça.

Draco regarda Harry en souriant, sans répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.  
Tout était tellement simple et beau quand le gryffondor était avec lui, Draco se promit de tout faire pour ne plus jamais être privé de son Survivant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les journées s'enchaînaient, identiques les unes aux autres.  
Le programme était simple :

Harry se réveillait et allait retrouver Draco pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.  
Ils se mettaient ensuite au travail. Draco finissait invariablement vers 3 ou 4h de l'après-midi, quelle que soit la tache qui lui ait été confiée. Il rejoignait alors Harry et lui tenait compagnie jusqu'à ce que le brun ait lui aussi fini. Parfois Draco l'aidait, mais souvent il restait juste assis à le regarder, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Ensuite, ils passaient la soirée dans la salle commune serpentard, avant qu'Harry ne parte se coucher chez les gryffondors.  
Il n'avait encore jamais voulu rester pour la nuit, préférant que Draco ignore ses cauchemars, et le blond n'avait pas insisté.

Le château avait repris son allure habituel, et bientôt, les réparations seraient finies.  
Après ça, Draco partirait une année pour étudier les potions rares. A son retour, il deviendrait assistant à Poudlard ou Durmstrang, puis Maître des Potions.  
Il avait expliqué tout ça à Harry. Son père l'avait laissé choisir la voie qui lui plaisait en échange de sa promesse de gérer en même temps les affaires familiales.  
Draco avait sauté sur l'occasion, les potions l'avaient toujours intéressé et il se sentait de taille à terroriser une centaine d'élèves.  
Harry et lui avait beaucoup ri en parlant de tout ça, chacun essayant d'imiter un professeur de potion pire que Rogue.

Mais dès que le serpentard avait interrogé Harry sur ses envies pour la suite, le brun s'était refermé, avant de trouver un prétexte pour partir se coucher tôt.

Et s'il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à son avenir ? Et s'il s'en fichait ?  
Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait obligé d'en parler ?  
Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Et même s'il en avait eu envie, il aurait dit quoi ?  
Qu'il ne savait pas.  
Que le Plusieurs-Fois-Survivant, celui qui avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir et mis fin à la guerre, n'aurait pas du avoir d'avenir.

Il y avait réfléchi, pour être franc. Il avait longuement examiné chaque possibilité.

Auror ? Non, il avait vu trop de violence et de morts, il avait son compte. Hors de question d'être soumis à ça en permanence. Il était peut-être doué pour se battre contre les mangemorts et les criminels, mais il avait fait sa part du boulot. Il n'avait plus envie de lutter, il avait mérité de vivre tranquillement.

Professeur de quelque chose ? Ça restait une option possible, mais prof de quoi ? La seule matière où il était doué, c'était la Défense contre les forces du Mal. Celle qu'avait enseignée Lupin... Non, il ne reprendrait pas ce poste maudit.

Voyager ? Explorer et tous ces trucs ? Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, et il voulait être présent pour son filleul, le voir grandir, l'aider.

Travailler dans un magasin ? Magasin de quoi ? Georges accepterait sûrement de lui donner un poste chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, mais Harry n'était pas sur d'en avoir envie, il serait trop exposé. Les gens entreraient pour le dévisager et glousser.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper d'animaux magiques non plus, ni de briguer un poste au Ministère ou chez Gringotts.

Non, il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait bien faire  
Il avait pensé à aller en discuter avec McGonagall, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir son regard déçu quand il expliquerait qu'il laissait tomber auror.  
Donc, pour l'instant, il évitait complètement le sujet, et il espérait que Draco ne lui poserait plus de questions.  
Le serpentard avait d'ailleurs du sentir ça, car, ce matin comme à midi, il n'avait fait aucune allusion au départ précipité d'Harry, la veille.

D'ailleurs, à propos de Draco, il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver maintenant.

Pour la première fois de l'après-midi, le visage d'Harry s'éclaira d'un léger sourire, par anticipation. C'était un des moments qu'il préférait.  
Le blond apparaissait toujours d'un coup, en silence.  
A chaque fois, Harry se retournait, croyant être seul, et son regard tombait sur Draco, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, ou assis au sol.  
A chaque fois, son cœur manquait un battement et son monde semblait s'éclairer sous le sourire moqueur de Draco.

Ron pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, grogner, râler, et le mitrailler de regards à la fois peinés et dégoûtés, Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas lutter contre le bonheur dont l'emplissait le serpentard.

Mais les minutes passaient et Draco n'arrivait pas.

D'un coup, Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment.  
Il essaya de se raisonner, mais la panique le gagnait peu à peu. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Draco ?  
Il devait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Gardant sa baguette à la main, il redescendit rapidement dans le hall.  
Il croisa Neville, qui se mit en travers du passage.

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, tu ne peux pas continuer à nous ignorer. Ginny et moi allons partir en France pour qu'elle finisse ses études, pendant que je me perfectionnerais en botanique. Nous ne voulons pas que tu...

Harry le coupa.

- Cool pour vous. Rien à foutre. Dégage, je suis pressé.

Il poussa l'autre garçon, abasourdi, et continua à descendre les marches deux à deux.  
D'après le planning de répartition des taches, Draco passait l'après-midi à s'occuper du portail en fer forgé, à l'entrée du château.

Harry sortit rapidement.  
Le temps était lourd et le ciel menaçant, il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir.  
Il courait presque à présent. Ses baskets lui permettaient d'avancer sans bruits sur les gravillons.  
Il entendit les voix avant de voir les silhouettes, un peu à l'écart, à l'extérieur du domaine.

- ...tes vieux amis, et tout ça, pour ce minable gryffondor. Regarde toi. Tu n'es plus rien. Tu es pitoyable, petit prince.

Une voix de fille, acide.

Pansy Parkinson.  
Elle se tenait debout, entourée de Gregory Goyle, Théodore Nott et deux autres garçons inconnus à l'air de brute, sûrement des mangemorts aussi.  
Tous avaient leur baguette pointée sur une forme, au sol.

- Endoloris.

Nott avait lâché ça presque joyeusement, et ils rirent.  
La personne, par terre au milieu d'eux, fut prise de convulsion. Elle ne poussa pas le moindre cri, même quand Pansy lui mit un coup de pied.  
Harry était maintenant assez proche pour voir ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, sa peau trop pale, les traces de coups sur son visage, et le sang qui le rendait difficilement reconnaissable.

Quelque chose sembla se briser en lui.

- NON !

Les serpentards se retournèrent immédiatement, leurs baguettes levées, menaçants.  
Harry s'en moquait complètement, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Draco, par terre, trop faible pour se relever, juste capable de murmurer en le regardant.  
Le gryffondor lisait sur les lèvres du blond.

- Non. Va t'en, Harry. S'il te plaît. Sauve toi.

Mais c'était tout simplement hors de question. Il ne réfléchissait plus, il n'en était plus capable. Peu à peu, son esprit se remplissait d'une haine sourde presque animale

- Si c'est pas mignon, ça ! Regarde Draco, ton amoureux est venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Toujours aussi bête...

Les serpentards sourirent. Goyle et une autre brute avaient fait un pas vers Harry.  
Pansy se retourna vers Draco, continuant de sa voix aiguë.

- Au fait, considère nos fiançailles comme rompues, sale chien. Endoloris !

Harry n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. A la vue des larmes coulant sans bruit sur le visage de Draco, une onde de magie sembla sortir de sa baguette et frapper les serpentards.  
Ils reculèrent tous, sous le choc.

Harry avançait. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes, ses cheveux s'envolaient autour de sa tête, trop électriques. Son corps entier semblait entouré d'un halo de magie pure.  
Il avançait et les serpentards se mirent à hurler. Ils étaient tous pliés en deux, ou tombés au sol. Ils se tordaient de douleur.  
Harry ne savait pas vraiment quel sort il lançait, ni même comment. Il voulait simplement leur faire payer, les faire souffrir et regretter d'avoir osé s'en prendre à Draco.

L'image de sa tante gonflée comme un ballon lui revint.  
Oui, c'était la même colère en lui, sauf que, cette fois, il avait sa baguette pour canaliser l'énergie.  
Et que cette fois, il se battait pour défendre la seule miette de bonheur qui lui restait, la seule personne qui le rendait vivant.  
A chacun de ses pas, les cris des serpentards redoublaient, ils semblaient suffoquer, se tenant la poitrine.

Pansy fut la première à transplaner, vite suivi des deux inconnus et de Crabbe/Goyle, tenant Nott, inconscient.

Harry se jeta sur Draco.  
Le blond respirait toujours, heureusement. Il sourit doucement au gryffondor avant de s'évanouir.  
Harry lui lança un sort pour le rendre plus léger et le prit dans ses bras. Il fallait l'emmener sans tarder à l'infirmerie.

En arrivant dans le hall, Draco se réveilla, il semblait souffrir, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Harry essaya de le rassurer.

- On y est bientôt, il faut que tu tiennes le coup juste cinq minutes encore. Après, elle s'occupera de toi.

- Non, non, Harry, pas l'infirmerie. Personne ne doit savoir. Ramène moi juste dans mon lit. Pas l'infirmerie.

Harry allait insister, Draco avait peut-être des fractures, et il fallait soigner ses coupures au visage. Mais il lui revint soudain à l'esprit que Mme Pomfresh n'était pas au château ces jours-ci.  
Il prit donc à contrecœur le chemin des cachots.

Une fois, dans la chambre de Draco, il le déposa aussi doucement que possible.  
Draco murmura un merci. Il fixa un instant Harry dans les yeux avant de lâcher :

- Je crois que Pansy est jalouse de toi.

Il rit un instant, avant de s'endormir, épuisé.  
Harry lui caressait doucement les cheveux, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Une fois que le souffle de Draco fut redevenu plus régulier, Harry se leva du bord du lit et alla chercher un gant et un peu d'eau pour nettoyer les coupures du blond.  
Il fit ça le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois le sang et la poussière enlevés, Harry se sentit un peu mieux. Il se retenait à grand peine de pleurer depuis le départ des mangemorts.  
Il posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco et le déshabilla lentement. Il trouva un pot de baume cicatrisant dans un placard de la petite salle de bain et en passa sur les ecchymoses qui recouvraient le corps du serpentard.  
Il se déshabilla avant de se glisser contre Draco et de les recouvrir de la couette. Il fallait qu'il le protège, qu'il veille sur lui.  
Draco sourit dans son sommeil et passa un bras autour d'Harry.

Le brun ne dormit pas.  
Il réfléchissait, en regardant le plafond.  
Il aurait pu tuer les serpentards, c'était une évidence.

Il l'avait voulu.

S'ils n'avaient pas fui, ils seraient morts à l'heure qu'il est.  
Harry avait beau chercher de toute ses forces, il ne trouvait pas la moindre trace de culpabilité en lui.

Il savait que la vie était sacrée, et tuer, une chose monstrueuse.  
Il le savait mais il n'en était plus vraiment convaincu.  
On l'avait bien acclamé pour avoir tué Voldemort...

Ou se trouvait la limite entre le bien et le mal ? Comment pouvait-on juger qui méritait de vivre ou mourir ?  
Il y a quelques mois, il aurait sûrement dit que personne ne devrait mourir.

Non, c'était faux, il aurait volontiers tué Sirius quand il pensait qu'il était le meurtrier de ses parents. Il aurait tué Pettigrow et Bellatrix s'il en avait eu l'occasion.  
Il avait toujours été prêt à tuer par vengeance.

Il jeta un regard à Draco, qui dormait toujours, l'air d'un ange. Son ange, venu le sauver.  
Le seul à lui redonner le sourire.

Il se rendait pourtant compte que Draco avait pris trop d'importance, que la force et la joie qu'il lui apportait ne lui manquait que plus cruellement dès qu'il s'éloignait.  
Qu'il n'aimait sa vie que quand Draco venait l'éclairer de sa présence, et que sans lui, il n'y avait plus que froid, obscurité et désespoir.  
Il se rendait compte que cet attachement avait un mauvais coté, et que plus il passait de temps avec Draco, plus il tombait bas sans lui.

Et il avait compris cette après-midi, que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Draco, il ne le supporterait pas. Il deviendrait fou.  
Il fallait stopper tout ça pendant qu'il en était encore temps, avant qu'il ne reste plus rien d'Harry Potter...

* * *

A suivre...

Ne quittez pas. Tout de suite, un second épisode de Fin Alternative...


	12. Chapter 12

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Oh au fait, j'ai passé la barre des 10.000 visites et des 100 reviews pour cette histoire, pendant mon absence.  
Merci à vous tous qui lisez ce que j'écris. Vraiment, ca me fait tres plaisir. :)

Sinon, hop, chapitre suivant.  
J'ai failli laisser le suspens pendant une semaine, puis en fait non, le voila tout de suite vu qu'il est ecrit.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_Draco, _

_je laisse cette lettre à coté de toi. Je suppose que tu la trouveras en te réveillant.  
Les mots ne veulent pas venir, et pourtant, tu mérites une explication, des excuses._

_Notre première rencontre me revient, bizarrement.  
Parfait petit serpentard prétentieux. Tu m'as toujours énervé. Il te suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche pour me mettre hors de moi. Je trouvais que tu avais trop d'emprise dans ces moments-là. Avec tous les autres, j'arrivais à me contrôler, mais pas avec toi._

_Puis je me suis rendu compte de bien pire. Je vais te paraître stupide, et j'imagine déjà ton sourire moqueur, mais à quoi bon cacher ça maintenant ?  
Tu me rendais faible, Draco.  
Je n'ai jamais compris comment, mais un seul contact avec toi, une seule minute trop proches, et le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'était plus qu'un gamin sans force ni volonté. Il suffisait que je respire ton odeur, sente ton souffle et tu aurais pu faire de moi ce que tu voulais. Je ne devrais pas dire ça à un Serpentard, non ?  
Ça n'a plus d'importance._

_Quand j'ai entendu leurs insultes, quand je les ai vu te faire du mal, je crois que j'ai perdu les pédales, tu sais.  
Je ne voulais plus m'arrêter, j'avais réellement envie de les tuer.  
Et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire dans cet état._

_Je me rend peu à peu compte de ce que tu représentes, de l'importance que tu as pris.  
Un seul de tes mots suffit à me mettre dans une rage noire.  
Une seule de tes caresses suffit à m'ôter toute volonté.  
Une seule autre vision de ton corps à terre et je pourrais massacrer tout le monde. Tuer tes bourreaux. Tuer les innocents qui aurait du être là pour toi. Me tuer, pour ne pas t'avoir sauvé._

_J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a qu'une seule solution.  
Hermione m'avait conseillé d'être un peu égoïste. Elle faisait sûrement allusion à mon envie d'être avec toi en dépit du regard des gens._

_Mais je la prend au mot.  
Je choisis l'égoïsme, la lâcheté, de peur de sombrer et me perdre complètement._

_Je t'aime, ne me recherche pas.  
Adieu._

_H._

La main fine se serra, froissant la lettre.  
Draco avait envie de hurler, mais un Malfoy ne hurle pas.

Quand ses doigts avaient rencontrés le morceau de papier, il avait souri. Il s'attendait à un petit mot gentil et drôle.  
Vu la lumière, il ne devait pas être plus de huit ou neuf heure du matin.  
Un "_Reste couché, beau serpentard, je suis parti nous chercher des croissants._" aurait été parfait, adapté à la situation et tout.

Mais pas ça ! Merlin,pas ça !

- Faites que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar, faites que je me réveille.

Draco avait parlé à voix haute, essayant de chasser la panique sourde qu'il sentait monter.  
Il se leva avec difficulté, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. Il priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'Harry n'ait pas encore quitté l'école.  
Il enfila une chemise et un pantalon et sortit en courant, la lettre à la main.  
Il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, insensible à la douleur, il courait et dérapait dans les couloirs.

Le hall était désert.  
Il ouvrit la porte de la grande salle à la volée, indifférent aux murmures hostiles des premiers levés.  
Son regard froid scannait chaque recoin, essayant de repérer des cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

Rien. Toujours rien.  
Peut-être chez les Gryffondors.

En quelques minutes, il fut devant le portrait à l'entrée de la tour. Il connaissait le mot de passe, en bon préfet, et il se jeta à l'intérieur si tôt la grosse dame écartée.

La salle commune était déserte.  
Non ! Un bruit !

Un garçon sortait d'un dortoir, le serpentard se jeta sur lui.

- Dean ! Dean, Harry est là ? Dis moi qu'il est là !

- Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Si tôt.

Il détailla le blond de la tête aux pieds, ses cheveux décoiffés, sa chemise dépassant à moitié de son pantalon, les traces de coups sur son visage, sa lèvre fendue.  
Il venait à peine de se réveiller et pourtant il compris tout de suite la gravité de la situation. Il n'avait jamais vu Draco Malfoy dans un état pareil, et surtout, il ne lui avait jamais entendu cette voix brisée, presque suppliante.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais voir.

Il entra dans le dortoir que Ron et Harry avaient choisi. Le roux ronflait paisiblement, mais le lit d'Harry était vide, intact. Dean ressortit sans bruit.

- Non, il n'est pas là, son lit n'est même pas défait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

- Hein ? Nous ? Non, bien sur que non, pas du tout. Il est parti ! Ce crétin de Gryffondor est parti !

- Mais... pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Même si vous avez eu une dispute, ça n'est pas son genre de fuir. Il ne doit pas être loin.

Draco commençait à perdre patience. Chaque minute gaspillée avec cet idiot donnait un peu plus d'avance à Harry.  
Il lui brandit la lettre sous les yeux, exaspéré.

- Lis ça. Tu as une idée d'où il pourrait être ? Avec qui ? Par où est-ce que je peux commencer à chercher ?

Dean finit sa lecture avant de relever la tête. Il rendit la feuille au serpentard, l'air gêné.

- Tu sais, Draco, ce n'est pas contre toi, hein, mais... il dit clairement de ne pas le rechercher, justement.

Le gryffondor n'osait plus regarder l'autre dans les yeux.  
Le blond avait l'air prêt à l'étrangler. Il était encore plus livide que d'habitude, ce qui faisait ressortir les marques de coups et ses yeux métalliques.  
Dean se demanda un instant ce qu'Harry pouvait bien trouver à un psychopathe pareil. Ce mec faisait franchement peur.  
Draco s'approcha tout prêt du garçon noir. Ils faisaient la même taille, et il siffla, comme une menace :

- Et si c'était ta Luna qui avait craqué et était partie ?

- Elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça.

- Harry non plus.

Dean se passa une main sur les yeux. Et dire qu'il pensait que cette journée serait agréable.

- Ok, ok. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où il a pu aller, mais on peut essayer de contacter Hermione ou Luna, peut-être qu'elles sauront.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione s'était levée tôt pour finir ses bagages.  
Ces quelques jours avec ses parents lui avaient complètement fait oublier la guerre.  
Ça avait été incroyablement reposant. Après qu'elle ait levé les sorts d'amnésie et raconté l'année passée, ils avaient été aux petits soins avec elle.  
Malgré leur faible connaissance du monde magique, ils avaient vite compris ce que leur fille avait enduré, et ils l'avaient donc félicitée, réconfortée et entourée de toute l'attention et l'affection dont ils étaient capables.

C'était donc totalement détendue et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle finit de fermer sa malle.  
La perspective de revoir ses amis la ravissait, ils lui manquaient. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis à peu près une semaine, quand elle les avait vu par la cheminée. Ça voulait sans nulle doute dire que tout s'était arrangé pour Harry.  
Elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en chantonnant.

Son regard fut attirée par une lueur verte dans le salon. Elle y entra, la lumière provenait de la cheminée.  
Ses parents l'avaient faite raccorder au réseau de cheminette, sur les conseils de Dumbledore, pour simplifier les voyages jusqu'au chemin de Traverse.  
A présent, quelqu'un semblait être en train d'arriver chez elle. Elle leva les protections, mais garda sa baguette pointée vers le feu, au cas ou.

Elle sursauta en voyant Dean et Ron s'écraser à moitié à ses pieds, suivi de Draco, qui sortit des flammes beaucoup plus gracieusement.  
Elle fixait, bouche bée, les trois garçons, pas du tout à leur place dans ce décor.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien venir faire ici à cette heure ?  
Dean était en pyjama, et regardait autour de lui d'un air curieux.  
Ron, lui aussi, semblait tombé du lit, mais beaucoup plus énervé que Dean.  
Draco était habillé mais sans son soin coutumier, il avait une lèvre fendue et plusieurs coupures au visage. Il s'approcha immédiatement d'Hermione.

- Harry est ici ?

- Non, il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Au ton de Draco, elle sentait qu'il y avait un gros problème. Ron poussa un peu le blond pour s'avancer vers Hermione.

- Harry est parti de Poudlard, en laissant une lettre qui disait de ne pas le chercher. Alors ils sont venus me réveiller pour que je les conduise chez toi au cas où tu saches quelque chose.

Ron jeta un regard haineux à Draco.

- Mais c'est évident que s'il est parti c'est à cause de la fouine, et qu'il s'est débrouillé pour qu'elle ne le retrouve pas.

Draco sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Ron, mais Dean le retint, se plaçant entre eux deux.

- Hermione, désolé de te déranger aussi tôt, mais comme tu le vois la situation est assez tendue.

La sorcière les regardait tous les trois, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement.

- Je pourrais voir la lettre qu'il a laissé ?

Draco la sortit de sa poche à contrecœur et la lui tendit.  
Elle la parcourut rapidement des yeux, en rosissant, avant de la rendre à son propriétaire.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Peut-être que...

Le visage de Draco était fermé, indéchiffrable, mais il marchait nerveusement dans la pièce et son regard semblait parfois traversé par des éclairs de panique.  
Hermione voyait parfaitement son désarroi et elle ne finit pas sa phrase, préférant se tourner vers Dean et Ron.

- Vous comptiez aller où après être passés ici ?

Le garçon noir répondit, toujours aussi calme.

- Chez Luna, peut-être qu'elle est au courant de quelque chose.

- D'accord. Je vous accompagne.

Elle sourit à Ron qui passa un bras autour de sa taille, beaucoup moins en colère que quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Draco les dépassa avec un reniflement de mépris et ils sortirent tous les quatre pour transplaner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Luna les attendait devant la porte, fixant les nuages.  
Ils la saluèrent tous, et elle dévisagea Draco quelques secondes, étonnée. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas la moindre remarque à son sujet, préférant leur sourire aimablement.

- Je vous attendais.

Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds et les trois autres s'approchèrent, intéressés.

- Ah ? Harry est ici ?

- Harry ? Non, pas du tout, juste un hibou avec un message pour Hermione et Ron.

L'air soulagé de Draco disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
Puis, il vit un petit hibou sortir de la maison et voler vers eux.  
Noir et doré. Tacheté.  
Albus Severus.  
Il sentit ses yeux piquer et il se détourna, se maudissant pour être devenu si faible, minable. Il reprit vite contenance et l'oiseau, délivré de son message, vint s'installer sans un bruit sur son épaule.

Une lettre d'Harry.  
Il mourait d'envie de l'arracher des mains de la Sang-de-bourbe. Elle mettait des heures à dérouler ce parchemin !  
Elle finit enfin par le lire et après qu'il soit passé entres les mains de Ron, Luna et Dean, le serpentard l'attrapa enfin.  
Il voyait les regards gênés que tous les autres lui lançaient et il eut du mal à tenir la feuille, ses doigts tremblant légèrement.

_Hermione, Ron,_

_J'ai décidé de partir.  
Quitter Poudlard, quitter cette vie, quitter le monde magique.  
Je crois que c'est la seule chose à faire. _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas vous dire au revoir en face, mais j'ai toujours détesté les adieux, et malgré notre Maison, je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage de suivre ma décision, si je vous revois._

_J'ai laissé une lettre à Draco aussi. Je suppose qu'il voudra me chercher, à vous de l'en dissuader.  
Je l'aime un peu trop pour mon bien, je crois. Je ne veux pas que ni lui, ni personne me retrouve. J'ai besoin de disparaître, au moins temporairement._

_J'espère que je peux compter sur vous pour ce dernier service.  
Merci d'avoir été là pour moi cette année, et depuis qu'on se connait._

_Vous me manquerez énormément, soyez heureux._

_H._

Draco replia le papier et le tendit à Hermione sans un mot.  
Ce fut Ron qui brisa le silence.

- Il reviendra quand il sera prêt.

Draco mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et ce qu'impliquaient les hochements de tête des autres.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous allez quand même pas le laisser partir comme ça ?

Dean intervint.

- Ben, c'est ce qu'il veut.

- Mais c'est des conneries. Il ne va pas bien du tout. On ne peut pas le laisser partir seul, Merlin sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver !

Hermione s'approcha du serpentard pour le regarder dans les yeux, essayant de le calmer.

- Harry est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller, on ne peut pas le forcer à rester avec nous.

Draco avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Comment ces idiots pouvaient-ils penser qu'il valait mieux le laisser disparaître seul ? Comment pouvaient-ils l'abandonner si facilement ?

- Mais vous êtes tous aveugles ou quoi ? Il est dépressif, il va vraiment mal. Il faut le retrouver, pour son bien. Seul je n'y arriverais pas.

- Alors n'essaie pas, c'est inutile et il ne veut plus voir personne.

- Par Merlin, mais vous êtes ses amis !! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser tomber comme ça !

- Tu ne comprends pas Draco...

- Oh si, je comprends, vous êtes tous trop accaparés par votre petite personne pour aider votre ami ! En fait, ça vous arrange qu'il soit parti ! Et après, c'est moi le serpentard égoïste... Vous me dégoûtez.

Avant qu'Hermione eut le temps de répondre, Draco avait transplané.  
Le hibou tourna un instant autour d'eux avant de s'éloigner et de disparaître parmi les arbres.  
Un silence gêné s'installa.

- On devrait peut-être aller à la recherche d'Harry, au moins pour rassurer ce garçon blond.

Les trois gryffondors se tournèrent vers Luna, et Hermione répondit.

- Harry a été formel, il a besoin d'être seul.

Ron acquiesça.

- S'il allait mal, il nous l'aurait dit... Malfoy essayait juste de nous manipuler. Il reste le sale serpentard qu'il a toujours été.

* * *

A suivre... 

Hermione va t-elle découvrir la passion qui lit Luna et Ron, depuis que ce dernier est sorti du coma, dans lequel il était après avoir été frappé par le frère jumeau, que tout le monde croyait disparu, de Neville ?  
Draco est t-il vraiment serpentard ? Et surtout est-il vraiment sale ?  
Si Hermione avait été à Serdaigle et Harry à serpentard, Ginny sortirait-elle quand même avec Neville ?  
Mais surtout, que va faire Draco à présent ? Alors que tout le pousse à abandonner et retrouver Pansy pour l'épouser comme il était prévu, trouvera t-il en lui le courage de traverser le monde entier pour Harry ?

Vous découvrirez tout ça, et bien plus encore, dans le prochain, et avant-dernier, épisode ! Ne le ratez pas !  
(Il se pourrait bien qu'il soit double lui aussi, on verra...)

Grand concours de la semaine !  
La première personne à trouver le pseudonyme d'Harry (au moins le prénom) gagne le désormais célèbre monstre à cinq têtes, qui, vexé d'avoir été remis en jeu, est prêt à dévorer tout ce qui bouge et qui a des cheveux roux.

(En vrai, j'aime beaucoup les cheveux roux, hein, n'y voyez aucune offense. :p )


	13. Chapter 13

**Une fin alternative**

**Disclaimers : **Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**NDA :**  
Dans les épisodes précédents :

_Vu sur Draco et Harry, dans le Hall, à moitié en ruine. Harry est appuyé dos au mur, Draco retient son poignet._

Draco :

- Bref, merci de nous avoir libéré de tout ça.

* * *

_Vu sur Harry et Ginny, près du lac. Ginny essuie ses larmes de la manche et lève son visage vers Harry, de dos._

Ginny :

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Neville cette année. Sa patience me fait du bien, ça me calme. Son amour me rend plus forte. Il tient à moi, lui.

* * *

_Couloir, Harry et Draco._

Harry :

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas tranquille ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

Draco :

air fou, criant presque

- C'est toi que je veux ! Depuis le début ! Depuis toujours !

* * *

_Vu sur Draco et Harry, dans un couloir plein de gravats divers. Harry menace Draco de sa baguette. Draco déboutonne lentement sa chemise et la laisse glisser au sol, relevant le menton d'un air de défi en regardant Harry. Vu sur Harry qui rougit et détourne les yeux._

* * *

_Vu sur Draco, recroquevillé par terre, dans l'herbe, des traces sombres de coups, des coupures, du sang qui coule sur son visage, de la terre et des feuilles dans ses cheveux. Zoom sur ses yeux qui se lèvent lentement vers Harry.  
Vu sur Harry, sa baguette à la main, à contre jour, avec sa cape qui flotte au vent derrière lui, avec le portail et le château en fond. Zoom sur son visage dans l'ombre, expression horrifiée et haineuse à la fois._

Harry (cri) :

- NON !

* * *

_Vu sur Draco, le visage marqué d'hématomes et de coupures. Il ouvre la porte de la Grande Salle, regarde à l'intérieur puis la referme. Il monte en courant les escaliers vers la tour Gryffondor, l'air paniqué. Aucun bruit._

Harry (voix off) :

- Je me rend peu à peu compte de ce que tu représentes, de l'importance que tu as pris.  
Je choisis l'égoïsme, la lâcheté, de peur de sombrer et me perdre complètement.  
Je t'aime, ne me recherche pas.

* * *

Écran noir, puis générique

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

- Charly, dès que le comptoir sera propre, viens me donner un coup de main pour décharger ces caisses.

Ça faisait plus de deux ans maintenant qu'Harry Potter avait disparu pour le monde magique.

Charly Handford.  
C'était son nom à présent.

A son départ de Poudlard, il avait longuement réfléchi à un pseudonyme.  
Au début, il avait pensé à prendre le nom de quelqu'un de son entourage, le premier qui lui passerait par la tête.  
Ron Weasley ? Neville Londubat ?  
Mais il avait vite changé d'avis.

Il savait parfaitement que Draco le chercherait, malgré ses lettres. Il fallait donc un nom qui n'ait rien à voir avec son ancienne vie.  
Un nom qui passerait inaperçu au milieu de la foule des londoniens. Un nom pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas.

Il se souvint subitement d'un livre qu'une tante lointaine avait offert à Dudley quand ils étaient petits. Il fallait retrouver un personnage, caché dans une foule. Dudley l'avait immédiatement jeté dans un coin, maudissant ceux qui lui offraient des livres, avant d'allumer sa toute nouvelle console. Une fois seul, Harry avait passé un bon moment à le lire et essayer de retrouver Charly. (1)  
Il avait donc décidé que ça serait son nouveau nom.  
Draco ne connaissait rien au monde moldu, il ne comprendrait pas. Harry était donc à l'abri. Et puis, ce nom le faisait sourire.

Charly Handford.

C'était donc sous cette identité que Mike O'Brien, son patron, l'avait engagé, l'été de sa fuite.  
Ce travail n'avait rien de passionnant, mais ça lui permettait de payer sa petite chambre d'hôtel.

Il était serveur dans un pub de Londres.(2) Un endroit discret mais chaleureux. Pas très à la mode mais Mike ne posait pas de questions et était plutôt sympathique, malgré son ton bourru.

Harry reposa son chiffon et rejoignit son patron, dans la ruelle derrière le pub.  
Les caisses d'alcool et de boissons diverses furent rapidement rentrées et Harry retourna s'occuper des premiers clients de cette fin d'après-midi.

Un jeune homme massif était accoudé au comptoir. Il se redressa en voyant apparaître le brun.

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, la réponse ne venant pas. L'autre le regardait fixement, bouche ouverte, comme s'il venait de voir apparaître un fantôme.  
Il fallut quelques minutes au brun pour réaliser d'où il connaissait ce visage.

- Dudley ?

- Harry ?

Harry jeta un regard autour de lui, mais heureusement, personne n'était assez près pour avoir entendu.

- Hum non, je m'appelle Charly maintenant. Il ne faut plus utiliser mon ancien prénom.

Dudley hocha lentement la tête, semblant reprendre enfin ses esprits.

- Je... Je suis à la table là-bas, avec la fille rousse, tu pourrais nous apporter une limonade et une bière maison ? Et puis, tu pourrais venir t'asseoir quelques minutes avec nous, enfin si tu as le temps. Je te présenterais Mary, c'est une fille bien.

Harry répondit au sourire de Dudley. L'autre paraissait content de le revoir, et bien que ça lui semble étrange, cela faisait plaisir aussi à Harry.  
Il prépara les verres et les apporta à la table.  
La fille était plutôt mignonne. Des cheveux roux bouclés, des taches de rousseur, un joli sourire. Le souvenir de Ginny lui revint soudain, mais, cette fille ne lui ressemblait en rien. Ginny avait toujours eu un certain coté garçon manqué, et cette Mary semblait être exactement à l'opposé, tout en délicatesse.  
Dudley fit les présentations, et la fille sourit aimablement à Harry.

- Enchantée Charly.

L'impression d'Harry se confirma en voyant son sourire, plein de bonté et confiance.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Qu'est-ce que Dudley faisait avec une fille comme ça ?  
Mais, en le regardant mieux, lui aussi avait changé. Il avait maigri. Il restait toujours imposant, mais semblait fait de muscles à présent. Son visage avait perdu ses rondeurs, il était à présent plus carré, masculin.  
Il ne restait plus aucun trace de l'enfant capricieux ou de l'adolescent brutal et mesquin. Dudley avait l'air épanoui, aimable, beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.  
Dudley dut surprendre son regard car après avoir tiré une chaise pour Harry, il reprit :

- J'ai continué la boxe. Ça a été plus efficace que le régime pamplemousse, je crois.

Il rit un peu, et Harry lui sourit, se rappelant ce régime idiot que Pétunia avait imposé à toute la famille.

- T'as l'air en forme, oui.

- Vous vous connaissez d'où, si ça n'est pas indiscret ? les interrompit Mary.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

- Charly et moi sommes cousins. Nous avons pratiquement grandi ensemble. Mais, le destin a fait que nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Ça doit faire quoi ? Trois ans ?

- Oui. Tu fais quoi maintenant ? A part de la boxe ?

- Et bien, je suis à l'Université de Londres, j'étudie le droit. Mary suit des cours de littérature. C'est là-bas que nous nous sommes rencontrés. On habite ensemble à présent. Et peut-être qu'une fois nos diplômes en poche...

Mary tendit sa main à Harry, une jolie bague de fiançailles y brillait.

- Il n'y a pas de peut-être, Dud ! Nous fonderons notre famille.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant d'adresser un sourire moqueur à Dudley. Harry était heureux pour eux.  
Dudley secoua la tête, faussement exaspéré mais souriant, avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi maintenant ? Tu as fini ton... école ?

Mary ne sembla pas prêter attention à la légère hésitation de son fiancé. Harry en fut soulagé.

- Et bien, je travaille ici, depuis deux ans. J'ai du en partir, ça... ça ne devait pas être ma voie.

La rousse remarqua sa tristesse et posa sa petite main sur l'avant bras d'Harry.

- Alors tu as bien fait d'en partir, il ne faut pas se forcer à faire des choses que l'on n'aime pas.

Il eut un petit sourire triste. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à tout ça.  
Dudley fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre gentiment.

- Tu devrais venir manger chez nous un de ces jours, ça me ferait plaisir de pouvoir discuter plus longuement.

Décidément, il ne restait plus une miette de l'ancien Dudley. Harry se demanda si ce changement était seulement du à cette fille, au sport et aux études, ou s'il y avait autre chose.

- Et au fait, tu habites dans le quartier ?

- Et bien, je... en fait, pour l'instant, je vis à l'hôtel, je cherche un appartement.

Harry ne vit pas l'utilité de préciser qu'il avait décidé seulement à l'instant de chercher un appartement, et qu'il vivait dans des hôtels minables depuis deux ans, changeant d'endroit chaque semaine, inventant à chaque fois un nouveau nom d'emprunt et payant uniquement en liquide.

- Ooooh ! Une amie à moi libère justement son appartement, il n'est pas bien grand, ni très lumineux, mais il est plutôt joli, et tout près d'ici. On pourrait t'emmener le visiter, dès que tu veux.

Mary semblait absolument ravie de pouvoir aider. Dudley n'avait pas menti, elle avait effectivement l'air d'une fille adorable. Il avait de la chance.  
Ils avaient fini leurs verres, et Dudley jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- On va devoir partir Charly, nous devons aller dîner chez des amis. Mais j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Mary enfila son manteau et, après un petit geste et un sourire en direction d'Harry, elle sortit.  
Dudley la regarda refermer la porte avant de reporter son attention vers son cousin.

- J'espère que je n'en ai pas dit trop, je ne savais pas si tu voulais que notre lien de parenté soit connu ou non. De toute façon, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et Mary ne le répétera à personne.

- Et bien, je préférerais un peu que ça reste entre nous oui.

- Pas de problème. Tiens, voila mon numéro. Appelle moi pour qu'on décide d'un jour où manger ensemble. On pourrait même visiter l'appartement de la copine de Mary un après-midi et ensuite aller directement manger, par exemple en fin de semaine, si tu peux te libérer. Enfin, tu me diras.

Harry hocha la tête, bizarrement ému.  
Dudley le regarda une minute avant de le serrer un instant dans ses bras.

- Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé, mais tu m'as manqué. A très bientôt, Ha... Charly.

Et Dudley Dursley sortit dans la rue, alors qu'Harry retournait derrière le bar, songeur.

Il hésitait un peu. Aller chez Dudley lui rappellerait sûrement beaucoup de souvenirs auxquels il n'avait pas forcement envie de repenser. Mais d'un autre coté, son cousin avait changé, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu de visage connu.  
Par contre, il avait un peu peur qu'en prenant un appartement, des sorciers puissent le retrouver. Mais, c'était sûrement ridicule, qui aurait pu le chercher encore après deux ans ?

Il réfléchit toute la soirée, servant les clients et naviguant entre les tables et les choppes avec autant d'aisance que d'habitude.  
A la fermeture, sa décision était prise.  
Mike lui accorda sa soirée du jeudi sans poser de questions, et le lendemain, Harry avait appelé Dudley. Ce dernier avait paru enchanté. Vraisemblablement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry accepte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jeudi en fin d'après-midi, Harry passa prendre Dudley chez lui et ils prirent la direction de l'appartement vide.

- Mary est désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais elle avait du travail pour ses cours.

- Oh, je tombe peut-être au mauvais moment alors ? Ça l'oblige à faire un repas alors qu'elle n'a pas le temps.

Dudley rit tranquillement.

- Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est moi qui cuisine.

Harry fut abasourdi, il s'était attendu à ce que Dudley adopte la même attitude que son père.  
Son cousin sembla deviner ses pensées, et, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appartement et qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux, il continua à voix basse.

- Beaucoup de choses ont changé, tu sais, depuis qu'on a quitté la maison. J'ai réalisé, je ne sais pas trop quoi en fait. Peut-être, que mes parents se moquaient complètement de ce qui allait t'arriver. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, mais j'avais toujours cru qu'ils t'aimaient.

- Comment tu pouvais croire que Vernon m'aimait ?

Harry n'en revenait pas. Dudley eut un petit sourire désolé.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne faisais pas très attention sûrement. Mais si je me suis mal conduit envers toi, c'était par peur qu'ils t'aiment plus que moi. Bref, c'était idiot, et j'en suis sincèrement navré à présent.

- Pas grave, c'est du passé.

Harry en voulait toujours à son oncle et sa tante, mais il avait pardonné à Dudley, le jour de leur départ. Les quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés, à ce moment, lui revenaient à présent. Peut-être que c'était l'attaque des détraqueurs qui avait amorcé ces changements en Dudley.

- Oui. Après notre départ, cet été là, j'ai changé d'école. Papa a trouvé un nouveau travail.  
Les deux sorciers sont restés quelques jours avec nous, puis ils sont partis, mais ils revenaient régulièrement. Pour vérifier les protections magiques je crois, quelque chose comme ça.  
Mes parents refusaient toujours d'aborder le sujet de la magie, même après que ça leur ait évité de mourir. Alors, j'ai posé mes questions à Hestia Jones. C'était une femme vraiment gentille, elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu faisais quand tu quittais Privet Drive, sur cette guerre, sur les sorciers...  
Je comprenais enfin ta vie.  
Elle est venue, il y a deux ans à peu près. Elle a essayé de ne rien laissé paraître, mais je crois qu'elle avait peur. Elle a renforcé les protections autour de chez nous. Avant de partir, elle m'a dit que la bataille finale allait commencer dans quelques dizaines de minutes. Elle voulait s'assurer que nous étions à l'abri avant d'y retourner. J'ai demandé des nouvelles de toi, elle m'a juste dit que tu étais en vie, et prêt à te battre.  
J'ai toujours admiré ton courage. Je me suis promis de te ressembler un peu plus. D'essayer d'aider moi aussi les gens, à mon échelle et sans pouvoirs. Devenir généreux, regarder réellement les autres, ce genre de trucs.  
Ça peut paraître niais, mais c'était en quelque sorte ma façon de me souvenir de toi.  
Hestia n'est plus jamais revenue. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

- Il y a eu énormément de victimes. Je crois que... elle était parmi eux.

- Ah... Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Les images de la bataille revenaient peu à peu à Harry. Il se détourna en murmurant.

- Personne ne mérite ça.

Dudley hocha doucement la tête avant de s'avancer dans l'appartement.  
Il n'était effectivement pas très grand, mais plutôt bien conçu.  
La pièce principale était éclairée par une grande fenêtre. Harry se tenait devant, le regard perdu dans le ciel de plomb qui couvrait la ville.

Son cousin lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Désolé, je suppose que tu préférerais oublier tout ça. Je n'en parlerais plus. Mais, Harry, merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, et je suis content de savoir que tu as survécu.

Harry le dévisagea. Le visage large de Dudley respirait la sincérité et la sympathie. Ils se sourirent.

- Content de te revoir aussi, Big D.

Un franc éclat de rire secoua le blond.

- Je ne me rappelais même plus de ce surnom !

Harry entra dans la chambre le sourire au lèvre.  
Cet appartement lui plaisait. Il se révélait simple, et agréable.  
Il était temps d'arrêter les chambres d'hôtels, et cet endroit paraissait idéal.

Le dîner se passa à merveille.  
Dudley semblait avoir hérité des dons culinaires de sa mère, et le gâteau qu'avait apporté Harry était à la hauteur du repas.  
Mary menait la conversation, parlant gaiement de tout et de rien, illuminant l'atmosphère. La bonne humeur permanente de Dudley et ses plaisanteries renforçaient encore cette ambiance agréable, et Harry oublia pendant un moment son passé, riant et mangeant avec plaisir.

Il était tard lorsqu'il prit congé de ses hôtes qui lui firent promettre de revenir dès qu'il pourrait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le samedi suivant, il déménageait ses maigres possessions jusqu'à son nouveau logement.  
Il acheta quelques meubles et un épais tapis, et bientôt, il se sentit totalement chez lui.

Il allait mieux. Il se sentait mieux, un peu plus vivant chaque jour.

La première année avait été très dure.  
Chaque soir, il avait songé à contacter Draco, ou Hermione.  
Et chaque soir, il se l'interdisait et s'endormait, désespéré.  
Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix en permanence, de le reconnaître dans la rue, dix fois par jour.  
Il ne riait plus. Pour compenser, il souriait en permanence. Aux clients, à son patron, à l'autre serveuse, Samantha.

Les gens lui souriaient en retour, l'air heureux, ne remarquant même pas que derrière ses lunettes, ses yeux verts restaient glacials.  
Harry était sorti quelques fois avec Sam. Elle avait insisté. Ça n'avait pas duré, elle avait vite compris qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas, elle l'avait surtout vu dévisager certains clients, mignons, blonds et .

Désormais, ils étaient amis, et l'ambiance du pub n'en était que meilleure. Heureusement que Sam était intelligente et compréhensive.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry rentrait chez lui à pied, soufflant sur ses doigts glacés par la pluie fine qui s'était abattue sur la ville. Il aurait pu les réchauffer à l'aide de sa baguette, ou transplaner directement chez lui, mais il ne le fit pas.  
Il ne le faisait jamais.  
Harry Potter avait complètement arrêté de faire de la magie.  
Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce monde.

Il avait décidé de repartir à zéro.  
En partant, il avait songé à faire vider son coffre de Gringotts, pour tout convertir en argent moldu, avant de se rappeler que les gobelins ne devaient sûrement pas lui avoir pardonné le vol de la coupe de Poufsouffle, de l'épée de Gryffondor, et surtout du dragon. Mieux valait les éviter pour la centaine d'années à venir au moins.

Il avait donc recommencé une nouvelle vie, sans rien.  
Il avait remplacé ses lunettes par des lentilles, si tôt qu'il avait eu assez d'argent.  
Sa baguette avait été cachée au fond de sa nouvelle valise moldue et il ne l'avait jamais ressortie.

En fait, il ne lui restait qu'un seul lien avec son passé de sorcier.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'une boule de plume vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Hello Albus Severus. Passé une bonne journée ?

Le hibou frottait sa tête contre la joue d'Harry et il sourit.  
Il alla entrouvrir la fenêtre.

- Je sais, je sais, voila. Tu peux aller manger, puisqu'à priori tu t'en fiches de savoir comment s'est passé la mienne.

Le hibou s'envola sans bruit par l'ouverture, disparaissant dans l'obscurité, sous le regard d'Harry.  
La première année, il l'avait nourri lui-même, lui rapportant des souris ou de la viande, de peur que quelqu'un remarque l'inhabituel va et vient de l'oiseau dans le quartier.  
Mais maintenant, le brun le laissait chasser lui-même. De toute façon, Harry rentrait chez lui à trois heure et demi du matin, qui pouvait bien faire attention aux hiboux de Londres à cette heure là ?

Tout en se faisant chauffer un reste de spaghettis, il repensa à sa soirée.  
Une soirée totalement ordinaire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il le reconnaisse au premier coup d'œil.

Par chance, il était dans la réserve quand l'autre était entré. En remontant, Harry l'avait immédiatement reconnu, de dos.  
Il enlevait un manteau parfaitement coupé, trop chic pour le pub.  
Toujours les mêmes épaules délicates, le dos très droit, les cheveux fins, presque argentés.  
Il s'était retourné mais Harry s'était déjà jeté à quatre pattes derrière le bar, le cœur battant.  
Sam était allé prendre la commande du blond, Harry en avait profité pour retourner dans la réserve. La jeune femme le rejoignit bientôt.

- Dis, Charly, le blond, là-bas, cherche quelqu'un du nom d'Harry, avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes, ça te dit quelque chose à toi ?

* * *

A suivre...

(1) En réalité, ça devrait être Wally, ou Charlie en vf. Je sais que ça n'est pas le vrai nom, mais je préfère Charly. :)  
(2) Comment ça c'est surfait ? Mais pas du tout ! Et puis, justement, c'est tellement cliché que ça m'amuse.

Dudley ne cache t-il pas quelque chose derrière son trop rapide revirement ? Veut-il vraiment du bien à Harry ?  
Pourquoi Draco n'apparaît qu'après deux années ?  
Mary a t-elle un lien de parenté avec les Weasleys, et si oui, va t-elle devenir odieuse avec notre petit brun préféré ?  
Est-ce vrai qu'un londonien sur deux, parmi les 18 25 ans, est barman ? Et si ce n'est qu'une affreuse rumeur, pourquoi toutes les personnes de ma connaissance ayant vécu à Londres ont été serveur là bas ?  
Draco va t-il retrouver Harry ? Harry va t-il laisser Draco le retrouver ? Ron et Dudley vont-ils les laisser faire ?  
Est-ce que le monstre à cinq têtes va vraiment resté caché jusqu'au bout ?

Vous saurez tout ça, et bien plus, dans le prochain et dernier épisode de Fin Alternative.  
Il apportera enfin des réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez (à condition que vous me les posiez, évidemment :p), alors ne le manquez pas. :)

* * *

Et sinon, je ne réponds jamais aux reviews anonymes.  
Pas que ça me fait moins plaisir que les autres, ou que je pense que vous, les anonymes :p, ne méritez pas de réponses, au contraire. Mais j'estime que quand je poste ici, c'est pour l'histoire, pas pour des messages privés adressés à une seule personne. Je ne veux pas ennuyer l'ensemble, que dis-je, la foule de lecteurs avec des trucs qui ne les concernent pas.  
Donc je vous remercie vraiment pour les reviews que vous laissez, vous, lecteurs ayant choisi de garder votre mystère (ou juste de ne pas vous inscrire, au choix), je pense à vous.

(Mais en fait, je vais faire une petite exception, désolée.

Réponse à Manoë :  
Ton raisonnement m'a fait beaucoup rire, il était parfait. Ça m'a donné envie de changer son nom en Dean Thomas rien que pour ça, mais bon, ça serait tricher. :p  
Dommage, le seul élément que tu as oublié, c'est qu'Harry a une bonne culture moldu contrairement à Draco, et qu'en toute logique, il jouera là-dessus.  
Bref, tu gagnes une tentacule d'honneur du monstre à cinq têtes. A toi d'en faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux partir avec pour t'en servir et réaliser tes rêves les plus fous ou la remettre en jeu pour le dernier Grand Concours.  
Tu es contente ? Quel est ton choix ?  
Tu peux dire un petit mot à ta famille si tu veux. Parle bien dans le micro.

Merci :)

Fin de la parenthèse.)

Bisous à tous


	14. Chapter 14

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA :

Ceci devait être le dernier chapitre, mais il s'avère qu'en fait, ben non, j'ai pas envie de bâcler la fin, et donc, il y en aura un ou deux autres en plus (suivis d'un épilogue optionnel).

Navrée pour le retard, je galère affreusement dès que je tente de faire un chapitre pov Draco...

Et puis en plus, FanFiction ne veut plus accepter mes textes en .odt ou .doc, le fourbe, ce qui n'aide pas.

**Edit : **Je reposte, honteuse. J'ai oublié d'annoncer que, grande nouvelle, j'ai desormais une beta-lectrice !!  
Et donc, merci à **Andeor** d'avoir accepté de donner de son temps pour vous épargner pas mal de fautes ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Draco avait cru devenir fou.  
Après la disparition d'Harry, il se lança seul à la poursuite du Survivant.

Il fouilla Poudlard, Pré-au-Lard, le chemin de traverse et les quelques rues du quartier magique. Personne n'avait aperçu Harry Potter.

Il fut surpris en apprenant que le brun n'avait pas touché à son compte de Gringotts. Alors, non seulement il errait Merlin seul sait où, mais en plus, il n'avait même pas pris d'argent...

Draco le maudit pour être si inconscient, si égoïste, si stupide, si innocent. Et il redoubla d'efforts.

Il apprit de son père l'adresse de la maison où Harry avait grandi, chez les Moldus. Là encore, tout était désert et poussiéreux. Personne n'avait du y mettre les pieds depuis un moment.  
Il nota le nom inscrit sur la porte. Dursley.

Il visita Godric's Hollow, les ruines de la maison des Potter, le cimetière, la maison de Dumbledore, les auberges. Toujours aucune trace du brun.

Il sillonna Londres, dans l'espoir puéril de découvrir la maison des Black, qui appartenait à Harry. Évidemment il ne trouva rien. Il réussit néanmoins à convaincre Hermione d'aller jeter un coup d'œil là-bas, après une bonne heure de négociation, mais elle revint rapidement, les mains vides. Pas de trace de vie là-bas non plus.

Il parcourut la ville tant qu'il put, ainsi que les banlieues et la campagne autour. Mais c'était comme chercher un grain de sable dans le désert.  
Les vacances venaient de débuter et personne n'avait prêté attention à un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Draco dut se rendre à l'évidence, pour l'instant, il n'avait pas la moindre piste.

Il arrêta ses recherches momentanément, passant ses journées à tourner en rond au manoir Malfoy. Il ne voulait voir personne et passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, dans sa colère, sa tristesse. Il réfléchissait, essayant de trouver une piste, un indice qu'il aurait oublié.

Lui qui était naturellement froid devint glacial. Son visage n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un masque impénétrable qu'en ces jours.  
Seul son regard reflétait encore quelques bribes d'émotion, mais le plus souvent ça n'était qu'un éclat métallique, dur, plein d'amertume.

Il mangeait à peine et n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.  
Sa mère avait maintes fois tenté de le raisonner, mais sans succès. Elle se heurtait toujours au mur que Draco avait élevé autour de lui.

Pourtant, Draco dut finir par obéir à ses parents.  
Il fut envoyé aux États-Unis, chez un ami de la famille, un expert en potions qui avaient été très proche de Rogue.

Là-bas, il passa une vingtaine de mois, travaillant jusqu'à s'écrouler de fatigue sur son chaudron, et apprenant tout ce qu'il était humainement possible d'apprendre. Les potions l'avaient toujours fasciné et, à présent, ça lui permettait de se défouler, de se concentrer sur autre chose que le manque et la rage en lui.

Loin des frivolités de sa vie au manoir, il gagna en maturité. Il vivait seul, se débrouillait seul. Il devint plus patient, plus calme. Il fit honneur à son nom en se comportant toujours en parfait gentleman et en acceptant quelques invitations à des soirées mondaines. Il était un convive aimable et charmeur, et il réussit à se faire apprécier de tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin.

Pourtant, jamais il ne perdit sa froideur, ses yeux de glace.

Et puis, un beau jour, il rentra en Angleterre, sans que personne ne comprenne ses raisons. Il prit un appartement à Londres, avec Blaise.

Il ramenait dans sa valise plusieurs lettres, d'éminents Maîtres des Potions et de personnes influentes dans les hautes sphères de la Magie, qui le recommandaient chaudement. McGonagall accepterait très certainement de lui accorder un poste, au moins comme assistant de Slughorn.  
Oui, il n'aurait aucun problème pour aller s'enterrer dans ce vieux château, à essayer de faire comprendre les bases de l'art des potions à une bande de gamins idiots.

Mais pour le moment, ça n'était pas dans ses priorités.  
A vrai dire, sa liste de priorité n'était constituée que d'un seul élément.

Il était Draco Malfoy et un Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Maintenant qu'il était de retour, Harry Potter pouvait bien se cacher, ça ne servirait plus à rien.

La chasse au Survivant venait de rouvrir.

Mais cette fois, Draco avait une piste.

En réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment abandonné les recherches. Avant de quitter le pays, il avait pris contact avec des sorciers détectives privés pour qu'ils retrouvent la trace d'Harry. Malheureusement, malgré la prime alléchante promise pour chaque information ramenée, ils ne trouvèrent rien que Draco ne sache déjà.

Alors, après plus d'un an, il se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure : puisqu'Harry était introuvable pour des sorciers, cela signifiait forcement qu'il se cachait chez les Moldus et n'utilisait plus la magie.

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.  
Draco contacta en secret un détective moldu. Le langage de l'argent étant universel, celui-ci se mit immédiatement au travail.

Et enfin, après plusieurs mois, et il y a tout juste deux semaines, Draco reçu enfin des bonnes nouvelles.  
Non, la lettre ne lui donnait évidemment pas l'adresse du Gryffondor, ça aurait été trop simple. Mais, il y avait là un dossier passionnant sur son cousin, Dudley Dursley, avec, entre autres, ses coordonnées complètes à Londres.

Draco organisa immédiatement son retour, satisfait que personne n'ose poser de questions.

En tant normal, les gens le traitaient avec crainte et respect, respectant son air glacial et fier et craignant sa famille et le pouvoir que lui donnaient son rang et sa fortune. Ou l'inverse.

Mais depuis qu'il avait appris ces informations, le vide s'était fait autour de lui.Ses yeux gris brillaient comme jamais, ils en devenaient presque argentés. Ils avaient un éclat sauvage qui lui donnait l'air fou.  
Le prédateur qui sommeillait en lui venait de se réveiller et personne n'oserait se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Deux semaines suffirent pour régler les détails divers avant d'enfin pouvoir rentrer en Angleterre.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A présent, Draco s'examinait dans son miroir, vérifiant une dernière fois la perfection de sa tenue.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu es parfait. Avec ça, il te voudra dans son lit à coup sûr.

Draco se retourna pour jeter un regard meurtrier à Blaise, mollement étendu sur le ventre. Son ami était là depuis plus d'une heure, le menton sur les mains, sur le lit de Draco.

- Si c'est pour m'être d'une aide aussi précieuse, tu aurais pu rester devant la télé.

Blaise lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

- Il était hors de question que je rate ça. Tu es bien plus passionnant que ces émissions moldues idiotes. Je ne t'avais jamais vu fébrile auparavant.

- Je ne suis pas fébrile. Un Malfoy n'est jamais fébrile. Je suis juste très légèrement curieux de ce qui m'attend, et donc je tiens à être, encore plus que d'habitude, à mon avantage. De toute façon, je suis toujours parfait alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais craindre. Les gens m'aiment toujours dès le premier coup d'œil.

- Tu confonds avec un certain Poufsouffle mort, non ?

- Et puis, justement, je suis un Serpentard. Quoiqu'il sache, je le saurais aussi. J'arrive toujours à mes fins.

Blaise continuait à sourire d'un air moqueur.  
Il sentait que l'abattement de Draco avait fait place à de la détermination depuis son retour. Il préférait nettement ça et tenait à être au cœur de l'action, pour soutenir son ami et pouvoir se moquer si l'occasion se présentait. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait proposé de partager un appartement en ville, pour être aux premières loges.

Et là, en l'occurrence, le stress du Prince des serpentards était réellement distrayant.

Il se mit à rire doucement en voyant Draco soupirer et choisir une autre chemise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A 19h précises, Draco Malfoy pressait la sonnette d'un appartement au cœur de Londres.

Dudley était en train de lire un livre soporifique analysant certaines facettes du droit des entreprises, et il fut heureux, bien que surpris, de cette interruption.  
Il alla ouvrir, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à l'improviste. Peut-être Harry. Il l'espérait un peu, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux semaines et il aurait aimé avoir des nouvelles de son emménagement.

Mais ça n'était pas Harry.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait dans le couloir lui était totalement inconnu.  
Il avait un visage fin, très pâle, un nez pointu, et des cheveux blonds très clairs, un petit peu trop long. Il levait le menton d'un air fier, presque hautain.

Ses vêtements n'avait rien d'extravagant, un jean, une chemise blanche et une veste grise, mais ils lui allaient bizarrement trop bien, comme s'ils avaient été fait juste pour lui. Peut-être du sur-mesure, mais sans aucun doute des vêtements de grande marque. Vu la décontraction avec laquelle il les portait, ce type devait être riche et l'avoir toujours été.

Mais le plus surprenant restait son regard.  
Il avait des yeux gris, un peu argentés, un peu orageux. Des yeux froids, qui semblaient cacher pas mal de choses, et mettaient Dudley mal à l'aise.

- Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, vous êtes bien Dudley Dursley ?

- Bonjour, c'est moi oui, je peux vous aider ?

- C'est possible. Nous avons un ami commun, et j'aimerais vous en parler.

- Ah ? Qui ça ?

Draco sentait la légère méfiance de l'autre et, conséquence directe, le début de panique qui grandissait au fond de lui. Il avait réfléchi des jours à ce qu'il allait dire, mais maintenant qu'il prononçait ces phrases, il les trouvait minables, vides et plates.  
Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, qu'il laisse sortir le serpent en lui, qu'il s'imprègne de son calme et son détachement, qu'il respire un grand coup et se remette dans son rôle de prédateur froid et calculateur.

Il était Draco Malfoy et c'était lui qui menait le jeu.

Il s'essuya imperceptiblement les mains sur son jean et reprit, en souriant poliment, toujours impassible.

- Harry Potter.

Draco remarqua le léger raidissement de Dudley, la demi-seconde de surprise et son regard qui essayait de le jauger à présent.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire intérieurement.  
Un rire joyeux, le rire de la victoire.  
Il venait de remporter la première manche, ou en tout cas, c'était tout comme.

La réaction de Dudley et son mutisme prouvait qu'il était au courant de la situation d'Harry. Et s'il avait été informé qu'Harry se cachait, cela signifiait qu'il était toujours en contact avec lui, ou au moins qu'il l'avait été récemment.

Il ne restait plus qu'à lui faire dire ce qu'il savait, mais ça serait un jeu d'enfant.

Dudley ne savait pas comment réagir.  
Feindre d'ignorer qui était Harry Potter ne marcherait sûrement pas, ce mec étrange avait l'air de connaître le lien unissant Harry et les Dursley.  
Mais, en même temps, son cousin devait avoir de bonnes raisons pour se cacher derrière un nom d'emprunt, et il était tout à fait hors de question que Dudley le trahisse. Il n'était plus comme ça.

Il allait donc falloir jouer finement, en ne disant que le minimum, et rien de trop précis.

Enfin bon, pour le moment, l'autre avait juste dit vouloir parler d'Harry, peut-être qu'il n'essaierait pas de poser de questions.

Dudley aurait été plus à l'aise s'il avait pu lire quoi que ce soit dans les yeux ou sur le visage de l'inconnu, mais ça se révélait impossible. L'autre continuait d'afficher son sourire poli et de le fixer d'un air indéchiffrable.

Draco décida de profiter du trouble de Dudley et de ses efforts pour le cacher, pour prendre encore un peu plus l'avantage.

- Je pourrais entrer quelques minutes ? Ça risque d'être un peu long et nous serions plus à l'aise assis

Dudley le toisa un instant avant de s'effacer pour le laisser passer. Il n'était pas d'un naturel craintif, sa stature imposante et ses nombreuses années de boxe faisaient de lui une personne à qui peu osait s'attaquer. Et là, même si l'inconnu était aussi grand que lui et semblait sportif au vu de sa démarche souple, il restait plutôt maigre et pas spécialement dangereux avec ses mains dans ses poches.

Mais d'un coup, alors que Draco venait de passer devant lui, Dudley fut frappé à l'idée qu'il venait peut-être de laisser entrer chez lui un sorcier. Dans ce cas-là, s'il prenait l'envie à l'inconnu de sortir sa baguette, Dudley serait totalement à sa merci. Il se maudit de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt. Si ce type en avait après Harry, c'était sûrement qu'ils devaient appartenir au même monde...

Il était trop tard à présent de toute façon. Et puis peut-être que ce blond était quelqu'un de normal ou pacifique après tout. Il était inutile de s'inquiéter avant même d'être sûr.

Il referma la porte et précéda Draco jusqu'au salon, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

Une fois assis, Dudley parla enfin.

- Vous êtes un sorcier ?

Il dévisageait Draco. Il avait décidé qu'il valait mieux savoir exactement qui il était.  
Bon, il avait une chance sur deux pour que l'autre le regarde comme s'il était fou ou stupide, mais au moins, il serait fixé.

Draco acquiesça, gardant toujours son sourire poli malgré sa légère surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question de but en blanc. Mais après tout, ça n'avait pas d'importance et si ça pouvait donner à ce Dudley l'impression de contrôler la situation, c'était bénéfique pour lui.

- Effectivement, oui.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes venu parler d'Harry Potter ? Je vous écoute.

Le sourire de Draco disparut. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.  
Il se laissé quelques secondes avant de décider de la façon dont il allait procéder.

- Et bien, la situation est très simple. Moi, je veux retrouver Harry, à n'importe quel prix, et vous, vous savez où il se cache.

Dudley s'était attendu à ce que l'autre essaie de ruser et cette franchise le désarçonna. Il se reprit rapidement pour nier.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de contact avec lui depuis quatre ou cinq ans. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous être d'une grande aide.

- Dudley... Je peux vous appeler Dudley ? Nous savons parfaitement tous les deux que vous êtes toujours en contact avec lui. Et vous comme moi sommes des gens occupés, alors arrêtons tout de suite ce petit jeu stérile et nous économiserons un temps précieux.

Dudley lui sourit franchement. En fait, il le trouvait sympathique cet inconnu. Il allait directement à l'essentiel, et sur ce point ils se ressemblaient.  
Dudley avait hérité du sens pratique de son père, il aimait les choses claires et franches. Ce type semblait pareil.

- Alors si vous savez que je suis en contact avec lui, vous devez vous douter que je ne dirais rien. Surtout à un inconnu.

- Je vous ai dit mon nom. Draco Malfoy. Je ne suis plus vraiment un inconnu.

Le serpentard arborait maintenant un sourire charmeur. Le cousin avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien, et les gens biens sont toujours plus faciles à manipuler. Draco se détendait un peu.

- Exact, mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. D'où connaissez vous Harry et pourquoi vouloir le retrouver ?

Le malaise de Dudley disparaissait peu à peu. Le blond ne semblait pas vouloir user de la force -ou de la magie- sinon il l'aurait déjà fait. Et puis, cet inconnu l'intriguait. Sa méfiance s'était changée en curiosité.

- Ce n'est pas très facile à expliquer mais j'ai besoin de lui.

Draco remarqua le sourcil levé du cousin, sa question silencieuse.

- Le plus simple serait que je vous raconte depuis le début. Je pourrais réinventer l'histoire, vous dire qu'Harry et moi avons toujours été amis, mais c'est faux, et même si mentir ne me pose aucun problème, ici la vérité est bien plus intéressante.  
Nous nous connaissons depuis nos onze ans. Je me rappelle encore le gamin maigre dans son affreux t-shirt trop grand. Il faisait de la peine. Le grand Harry Potter était en réalité un gamin maladif et empoté. Tellement loin de sa légende. Nous sommes entrés à Poudlard la même année.

Dudley écoutait attentivement, il découvrait un pan de la vie d'Harry qui lui était jusqu'alors complètement inconnu. Il n'avait jusqu'alors eu la version que de la sorcière qui les avait protégés, mais elle ne connaissait presque rien d'Harry. Elle lui avait surtout parlé de la vie des sorciers en général, des coutumes, de Poudlard, de la guerre, et de Harry et Voldemort, mais juste du point de vue de quelqu'un qui lit les journaux.  
A présent, il allait connaître le point de vu d'un sorcier de son âge, qui avait réellement connu Harry.

- Je lui ai offert mon amitié quand même, malgré son apparence un peu pitoyable, très loin de l'idée que tout le monde se faisait du héros. Lui et moi aurions pu faire de grandes choses ensemble.  
Mais il a refusé. A partir de là, nous sommes devenus ennemis jurés. Tout nous opposait, nous étions le jour et la nuit, perpétuellement en compétition. Nous aimions nous affronter, nous mesurer. Nous étions... meilleurs ennemis.

Draco eut un mince sourire, qui disparut alors qu'il reprenait son récit.

- Puis la guerre nous a séparés. Nous n'étions pas du même côté bien sur. J'ai dû fuir l'école, puis à mon retour, c'était lui qui était parti. J'ai réalisé qu'il me manquait. Nous nous sommes recroisés plusieurs fois. Il m'a sauvé la vie, à moi, son ennemi, au cœur de la bataille finale. J'ai eu un choc en le voyant mort.

- Mort ? Mais il n'est pas mort.

- C'est effectivement ce que j'ai appris par la suite. Mais cette vision m'a quand même fait comprendre certaines choses.  
Bref, il a tué Voldemort et a mis fin à la guerre, mais tout ça l'a profondément marqué. Il allait vraiment mal, et une semaine après la bataille finale, il a disparu. Depuis je le cherche.

Draco avait délibérément choisi de passer sous silence ses sentiments. Ça ne regardait personne, et surtout pas ce Moldu.  
Moldu qui était d'ailleurs en train de le fixer d'un air bizarre, songeur.

- Chercher qui ?

La voix féminine les fit sursauter tous les deux. Draco se retourna pour découvrir une fille rousse en train d'enlever son manteau, dans l'entrée. Elle s'approcha en souriant et ils se levèrent.

- Mary, je te présente Draco Malfoy. Draco, Mary, ma fiancée.

Dudley était tendu à présent. Il avait oublié que l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait habituellement approchait. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se retrouve pas dans la même pièce que le sorcier, au cas où il devienne dangereux.  
Et puis, il craignait un peu, au fond de lui, qu'elle donne des informations sur Harry sans le vouloir.

- Et qui donc cherches-tu, Draco ?

- Harry P...

- Personne !

Dudley l'avait interrompu et maintenant les deux autres le regardaient d'un air surpris.

Draco reprit un visage neutre.  
Il avait compris que ça ne servait plus à rien d'insister. Le cousin ne dirait rien pour l'instant. La balle était dans son camp et Draco choisit une retraite stratégique, pour ne pas braquer son adversaire.  
Bien sur, l'idée d'utiliser un Doloris pour le faire parler lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais Harry n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié d'apprendre ça.

- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser. Voila ma carte, appelez moi si vous changez d'avis. Bonne soirée.

La voix du Serpentard était redevenue froide et traînante. Dudley le raccompagna à la porte sans un mot. Mais à peine Draco avait-il mit le pied dans le couloir, qu'il se retourna vers le Moldu.

- Une dernière chose...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il... va bien ?

Dudley fut surpris du ton légèrement implorant qu'avait désormais la voix du jeune sorcier. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour lui. Il lui sourit.

- Oui, il a l'air d'aller bien.

Draco hocha la tête et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Il se sentait faible. Il n'avait pas envie de transplaner. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à son appartement pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas affronter la curiosité de Blaise. Il était épuisé et avait besoin d'air frais.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il marchait sans but, en rejouant la conversation dans sa tête. Le cousin avait été plus dur à manipuler que prévu. A présent, tout était entre ses mains.

Draco se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça. Il voulait être le seul maître de son destin. Il voulait tomber sur Harry, là, tout de suite.

Il l'attraperait et transplanerait immédiatement au manoir. Harry n'utilisait plus de magie, donc il n'aurait sûrement pas sa baguette sur lui. Draco pourrait l'enfermer dans une des pièces secrètes et il l'aurait enfin, pour lui tout seul, pour toujours.

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber, coupant net les pensées du serpentard.

Il remarqua l'entrée d'un pub juste à coté de lui. C'était exactement ce qui lui fallait. Une lumière tamisée et de l'alcool pour se changer les idées et lui donner un peu de patience.

Il poussa la porte. Il ne devait même pas être huit heures, et l'endroit était plutôt désert. Trois ou quatre clients sirotaient des bières d'un air endormi, alors qu'un juke-box diffusait doucement un air de cornemuse.

Draco prit place sur une banquette et sourit à la jolie serveuse qui venait de s'approcher.  
Samantha d'après son badge.  
Un whisky.  
Alors qu'elle allait repartir vers le comptoir, il la rappela subitement.

- Excusez-moi, par hasard, vous n'auriez pas vu un certain Harry Potter, d'à peu près la vingtaine, avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes ?

La fille réfléchit un instant.

- Non, navrée, ça ne me dit rien. Mais il y a beaucoup de passage ici. Je vais demander à mon collègue.

Draco hocha la tête.  
Évidemment, ça aurait été trop facile. Pourtant il y avait cru, bizarrement. Comme une sorte d'intuition.

* * *

A suivre...

Le destin est-il joueur où Draco a t-il reellement un sixieme sens ?  
Samantha va t-elle se reveler etre une sorciere, voir pire, une cracmol ?  
Si Samantha s'avere etre une sorciere, pourquoi fait-elle semblant de ne pas reconnaitre Harry ?Si elle n'est pas une sorciere, pourquoi la pluie se met-elle à tomber juste à ce moment ?  
Si elle est à l'origine de cette pluie, pourquoi cherche t-elle à se faire connaitre de Draco ? Et de plus, comment a t-elle pu savoir qu'il arrivait ?  
Est-il possible qu'elle ai été prévenu par Dudley ?  
Dudley joue t-il un double jeu ou est-ce, au contraire, Mary qui est une espionne alliée à Samantha ?  
Vienne Minuit, quand d'autres s'endorment, deviennent-elles, pour la nuit, trois vives pantheres, qui en un eclair, savent bondir sans un bruit ?  
Et alors, question subsidiaire, qui est la troisième ?

Et sinon, pourquoi les chapitres avec Draco sont tellement difficiles ?

Bref, vous apprendrez tout ça, et bien plus, dans le prochain chapitre. Alors n'hesitez pas à reviewer parceque ca me fait drolement plaisir !! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Encore une fois, ce chapitre a été long à venir, j'en suis désolée. J'espere qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Remerciement spécial à Andeor pour les corrections. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Harry était réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais il n'avait pas envie de se lever.  
Il fixait le plafond en réfléchissant.  
Une mince fissure serpentait à droite de son lit.

Serpentard...  
Draco était réapparu dans son monde et Harry ne pouvait arrêter d'y penser, de se poser des questions.

Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à ne pas trouver le sommeil, encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le blond.  
Enfin, si on peut qualifier de rencontre le fait de l'apercevoir et immédiatement s'enfuir.  
Mais, à sa propre surprise, il s'était endormi à peine la tête posée sur son oreiller.

Son répit n'avait pourtant été que de courte durée.  
A peine réveillé, il ne voyait plus qu'une seule chose, une image, qui persistait devant ses yeux.  
Même pas une image façon rêve éveillé, avec sourire charmeur, étoiles dans les yeux et pétales voletant autour.  
Non, juste une moue méprisante, des cheveux d'un blond improbable, des yeux de glace, gris.  
Ce sale Serpentard incapable de le laisser tranquille.  
Ce sale fils à papa qui réapparaissait comme par magie après deux ans.

Deux années tellement longues.  
Deux années et pourtant, il avait suffit d'un regard à Harry pour le reconnaître. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé.  
Enfin, Harry n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de bien l'observer. Il aurait peut-être dû.  
Mais non, il avait parfaitement réagi.  
Bon, par contre, Mike et Samantha n'avaient pas eu l'air de cet avis quand il leur avait annoncé qu'il devait partir du pub, qu'il se sentait très mal et ne pouvait pas travailler ce soir et que d'ailleurs il allait sûrement vomir, là, tout de suite, sur leurs chaussures. Mais ils avaient fini par se laisser convaincre et lui éviter ainsi d'avoir à affronter Draco.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à leur apporter de la tarte aujourd'hui. Tout le monde aime les tartes et c'est un bon moyen de les remercier.  
Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se lève d'ailleurs, sinon il serait en retard à son travail.

Mais...  
Que ferait-il si Draco revenait ?  
Il ne pourrait pas toujours fuir son boulot comme il l'avait fait hier.

Quoique.  
Peut-être que si, que cette solution était la meilleure : fuir à nouveau, trouver un nouveau travail, un nouvel appart, un nouveau nom, une nouvelle vie.  
Alors qu'il commençait juste à être heureux ici...

Il se leva enfin, sans aucun entrain. Il se glissa sous la douche et ferma les yeux. L'eau chaude le détendit, chassant un peu son pessimisme.  
Après tout, quel mal y aurait-il à avoir Draco avec lui ?

Il sourit doucement en imaginant entendre le blond entrer dans son appartement.  
Les pas se rapprocheraient peu à peu.  
Un courant d'air froid, il se glisserait dans la salle de bain.  
Lentement, il tirerait le rideau et viendrait tout contre Harry.  
Sa peau serait encore sèche et un peu fraîche contre celle du Gryffondor.  
Mais ses lèvres seraient toujours aussi douces quand il déposerait un baiser au creux de sa nuque.  
Ses doigts toujours aussi...

Harry rouvrit les yeux.  
A quoi bon rêver ?Ils ne vivaient pas dans un conte pour enfant. La réalité était bien loin d'être aussi simple.  
Dans la réalité, il était un sorcier complètement paumé, un peu trop dangereux, pour lui comme pour les autres.

Il baissa la tête, laissant l'eau brûlante ruisseler sur son visage, souhaitant qu'elle emporte sa tristesse en même temps que le savon.  
Pourquoi Draco était-il revenu ? Pourquoi Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'avait-il pas le droit à une vie facile, sans soucis ni question ? Sans devoir fuir et se cacher.  
Il n'avait pas envie de recommencer à nouveau sa vie.Et puis peut-être que Draco était entré seulement par hasard, hier soir. Peut-être qu'un destin joueur s'était amusé à le pousser dans ce pub en particulier.

Maintenant qu'Harry y pensait, il était en réalité très probable qu'effectivement Draco ne soit pas entré pour le chercher lui.  
Le connaissant, s'il avait su que le Gryffondor se trouvait à quelques mètres, il aurait fouillé chaque recoin et pas juste demandé à une serveuse.  
En plus, il avait demandé "Harry Potter", donc à priori, il ne semblait pas avoir eu vent du pseudonyme du brun.

Harry se sentit un peu soulagé. Il semblerait qu'en réalité, Draco ne l'ait pas trouvé. Il pouvait donc rester encore un peu ici, à vivre cette vie, sans se faire de souci.

A propos de souci, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'à force de traîner, il était maintenant vraiment en retard.

Il sauta dans un jean et un t-shirt et sortit de son appartement en courant, les cheveux encore humides. Son estomac grognait, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose à manger sur le chemin.  
De toute façon, il devait passer dans une pâtisserie pour acheter de la tarte pour son patron et Sam.  
Et puis, avec de la chance, il en trouverait à la banane.

Ça ne l'aiderait pas à éclaircir ses pensées, mais au moins, ça illuminerait sa journée.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le réveil de Draco n'avait pas été vraiment plus agréable.

Il était rentré tard, la veille, après avoir un petit peu trop bu, pour, en fin de compte, ne pas réussir à oublier cet échec et ses espoirs déçus.  
Pourquoi ce sale petit Gryffondor s'amusait-il à le torturer comme ça ?

Bref, il s'était écroulé dans son lit et endormi aussitôt.

Et donc, en toute logique, il profitait ce matin d'un charmant mal de crane, exacerbé par la soudaine lumière dans sa chambre.  
Une voix enjoué lui claironna à l'oreille.

- Debout, petite fleur !

Il grogna aussi méchamment qu'il pu qu'il avait sa baguette à la main, sous sa couette, et que si Blaise ne dégageait pas immédiatement, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à l'avada kedavriser.

- Je ne voudrais pas te déranger pendant que tu joues avec ta baguette sous ta couette...

Blaise sortit en ricanant, évitant de justesse un oreiller et le regard furieux de Draco.  
Mais, à peine trois minutes plus tard, alors que Draco essayait de toutes ses forces de se rendormir malgré son mal de tête, son ami vint se planter a coté du lit.

- Tiens, bois ça, ça ira mieux.

Une potion anti-gueule de bois. Draco la but d'un trait, sans faire le moindre commentaire sur le goût horrible.

- Lève-toi, princesse, j'ai des croissants et du café qui t'attendent.

Draco, malgré ses pensées toujours loin d'être claires, se rendit compte du comportement anormal de Blaise.

- A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me demander ? Me dit pas que t'as besoin d'argent, je sais parfaitement ce que ta mère t'a donné pour ton "installation". Alors quoi ? Un service ?

- Draco, tu sais, ça me blesse que tu ne crois pas à ma simple envie de te faire plaisir. Tu n'as donc pas la moindre confiance en moi ?

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Blaise n'éclate de rire.

- Bon d'accord, t'as gagné. Je veux connaître tous les détails de la Potter Aventure. J'en crève d'envie, ça me ronge. Qu'a dit le cousin ? Tu as retrouvé ton Gryffondor ? C'est pour ça que tu es rentré si tard ?

- Humpf, je sens mon mal de tête qui revient. Laisse-moi au moins le temps d'aller prendre une douche.

- Marché conclu, mais ne traîne pas trop, ou je viendrais te chercher moi-même.

Blaise se décida enfin à quitter la chambre et Draco soupira, soulagé.

C'était déjà dur de subir une défaite de ce genre, mais la raconter la rendait encore pire.Il se glissa avec plaisir sous le jet d'eau chaude.  
Il laissa passer quelques minutes, essayant de vider son esprit, de profiter du moment, de cette caresse brûlante sur sa peau et ses muscles fatigués.  
Il aimerait tellement que Harry soit là.  
Draco ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire apparaître le Gryffondor. Ça pourrait marcher, après tout, c'était en quelque sorte comme transplaner, non ? Juste qu'au lieu de bouger soi-même, on déplaçait quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que s'il y mettait assez de puissance magique...

Toc toc toc.

Il sursauta. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte ou il avait rêvé ?  
Serait-il possible que ce sort, qu'il essayait d'inventer depuis deux ans, ait fonctionné ?  
Serait-il possible qu'Harry se tienne de l'autre coté de la porte ?

- Draco, t'es mort ou t'es encore en train de jouer avec ta "baguette" ?

Blaise évidemment. Draco se maudit pour cette demi-seconde d'espoir idiot.

- Va te faire foutre. On t'a jamais dit que les salles de bains, c'est sacré ?

A travers la porte et malgré le bruit de l'eau, Draco l'entendit ricaner.

- Non. Ou attend, peut-être que si. Ça serait pas ça, cette phrase que tu répètes au moins 3 fois par jour ?

- Pas assez pour que ça arrive à ton petit cerveau apparemment.

- Tes sarcasmes ne m'atteignent pas. Bon alors puisque tu ne veux pas sortir, raconte moi d'ici. Le cousin t'a appris quoi sur Potter ?

Draco ferma les yeux. Il se dit que s'il avait été dans un film, il aurait pu donner un coup de poing dans le mur, de toutes ses forces, pour briser le carrelage blanc et accessoirement, passer sa rage sur quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal.

La situation était déjà bien assez énervante comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- ... rien.

Malgré son murmure, Blaise répondit. Il devait vraiment avoir l'oreille collée à la porte. Ou une oreille à rallonge du magasin des Weasley...

- Comment ça rien ?

- Rien de rien ! Ce sale Moldu n'a rien voulu lâcher !

Draco, habillé et ses cheveux humides parfaitement coiffés, ouvrit violemment la porte, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Blaise.  
Celui-ci se rattrapa au mur avant de suivre Draco dans la cuisine.

- Même avec un Doloris ?

Draco, lui jeta un regard noir, faisant un geste exaspéré avec le croissant qu'il tenait.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est le cousin d'Harry.

- Bon bon d'accord... Alors retour à la case départ ?

Le blond se calma un peu devant la grimace que fit son ami. Blaise avait réellement l'air désolé pour lui, et même s'il savait parfaitement jouer la comédie, son soutien inconditionnel depuis le retour de Draco prouvait que cette fois, ça n'était pas le cas.

- Pas tout à fait, il m'a quand même laissé comprendre qu'Harry était en contact avec lui, et je suis persuadé qu'il est ici, à Londres. Si mon plan fonctionne, le cousin va foncer le voir pour lui parler de moi, et en bon Gryffondor qu'est Harry, il aura des remords et viendra me retrouver, grâce à la carte avec mon adresse que j'ai laissé.

- Ça semble trop simple. J'espère qu'au moins tu as un plan B, pour quand celui-là sera tombé à l'eau.

- Blaise, je te rappelle que je suis encore plus serpentard que toi. J'ai des plans jusqu'à F, bien que je doute que tu acceptes de coopérer pour les C et E.

Blaise effaça son sourire moqueur en voyant le sourire encore plus moqueur de Draco.

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Et donc, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre pour voir s'il mord à l'hameçon, exact ?

- Exact, et je vais en profiter pour faire un peu de shopping, tu veux venir ?

- Sortir en ta compagnie est toujours un plaisir, mais je vais plutôt te laisser t'amuser seul. J'ai des trucs à faire.

Draco hocha la tête en laissant un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Il savait que la raison du refus de Blaise devait être du genre grande, mince avec un sourire éclatant et peut-être les yeux clairs. Il le connaissait trop bien. La seule chose qui l'intriguait, c'est ce qui poussait son ami à éviter autant le sujet.  
La fille devait sûrement être du genre peu fréquentable.

Le Serpentard se promit qu'une fois le cas d'Harry réglé, il obligerait Blaise à tout raconter.

Draco se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent. Il avait reprit confiance en sa victoire imminente. Il n'allait pas se laisser abattre par un Moldu récalcitrant. Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais abattre.

Il attrapa sa veste et sortit, la tête haute, persuadé que son plan marcherait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et effectivement, le plan de Draco se déroulait sans accroc.

Dudley était passé voir Harry, durant sa pause déjeuner, à l'heure où le brun commençait son travail. Il lui avait raconté toute l'entrevue, craignant d'avoir gaffé.  
Harry avait eu le temps de se calmer depuis la veille, mais imaginer Malfoy dire tout ça le rendait, à nouveau, tellement proche et réel. Trop proche. Trop dangereux.  
Avant de partir, Dudley lui avait donné un rectangle de carton et Harry y avait découvert avec stupeur ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir. L'adresse de Draco.  
L'endroit où le trouver.  
Et avant même qu'il tente de se forcer à ne pas y penser, c'était trop tard. Il s'était déjà imaginé sonnant à la porte, découvrant Draco, toujours aussi beau, découvrant son sourire, découvrant qu'il ne portait absolument rien, découvrant l'intérieur d'un appartement chic, redécouvrant la chaleur de ses bras, sa peau, et le plaisir et l'amour qui allaient avec.  
Il était légèrement rouge en disant au revoir à son cousin et il se remit vite au travail en tentant d'oublier ça.

Mais à chaque pas, il sentait le coin de bristol qui lui piquait la cuisse à travers le tissu de sa poche...  
Et à chaque client qui entrait, il croyait voir des cheveux blonds.  
Et à chaque fois qu'il souriait en posant des verres pleins à une table, il imaginait qu'une main trop blanche lui retenait le poignet.  
Et à chaque fois qu'il demandait ce que le client souhaitait boire, il demandait en réalité s'il devait aller voir Draco. Une voix intérieur lui hurlait que oui, qu'il en crevait d'envie. Mais une autre voix toute aussi forte lui rappelait que ceux qu'il aimait mouraient, et qu'il ne voulait pas ça pour Draco.

Finalement, après avoir manqué de renverser son plateau une douzaine de fois à cause de son manque de concentration, il décida qu'il irait le voir. Dimanche. Il avait besoin de lui. Si Draco était arrivé jusqu'à Dudley, il ne tarderait pas à le trouver aussi, alors autant qu'Harry agisse le premier.  
Cette décision le calma aussitôt, faisant taire les voix, et il finit sa journée sans faire de dégâts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le dimanche arriva.  
Et après avoir passé tout le début d'après-midi à tourner comme un fauve en cage dans son appartement, sous l'œil atterré et les hululement d'Albus Severus, il prit le métro en direction de celui qui avait prit de force la place la plus importante dans sa vie.  
Dans sa poche, pour la première fois depuis maintenant plusieurs années, il sentait le poids de sa baguette. Il l'avait déterrée du fond de sa malle, caressant avec émotion le bois poli, heureux comme s'il retrouvait un vieil ami. Elle avait fait des étincelles comme au premier jour avant qu'il ne la glisse dans sa poche.  
Juste au cas où.

Le quartier était chic, tout y était propre, et une magnifique plante verte trônait dans le hall de l'immeuble. Harry n'eut aucun mal à entrer, le code de la porte ayant été griffonné au dos de la carte.

Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, en maudissant sa petite vessie et son estomac qui semblait avoir envie de se retourner.  
Il dû bien passer un quart d'heure à aller jusqu'à la porte, il revenait sans cesse sur ses pas, malgré le fait que ses jambes aient de plus en plus de mal à le porter.  
Il était tiraillé entre son envie de revoir Draco et sa peur. Et si se revoir les détruisait tous les deux ? Et si Draco avait quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il le repoussait ? Et s'il lui en voulait ?

Pourtant, il arriva finalement devant la porte.  
Il tendit la main vers la sonnette, rassemblant son peu de courage restant.  
Après tout, il était un Gryffondor, ça devait être sa nature de foncer sans peur.

Il laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.  
Non.  
C'était une erreur de venir ici. Il ne pouvait pas tout ruiner. Sa vie, la vie de Draco. Tout chambouler à nouveau.  
Il portait la poisse et les gens mourraient en voulant le protéger, il n'imposerait jamais ça à Draco.  
Les choses devaient rester comme elles étaient.

Il baissa la tête et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant, rapidement à présent, vers l'ascenseur. Il courait presque.  
Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et Harry arrêta de respirer en tombant nez à nez avec un visage familier.  
Une voix moqueuse retentit aussitôt.

- Tiens, tiens. Mais regardez qui voila ! L'homme invisible.

* * *

A suivre...

Mais à qui appartient cette voix moqueuse ?  
Serait-ce enfin la confrontation avec le celebre monstre à 5 têtes ?  
N'est-il pas trop gros pour entrer dans un ascenseur et est-il reellement dotée de la parole ?

Comment tout ça va t'il finir ?  
Harry, malgré ses longs monologues interieurs et son coté idiot arrivera t'il à trouver le bonheur qu'il recherche ?  
Draco sortira t-il grandi de cette chasse si particuliere ou deviendra t-il la proie ?

Tant de questions auxquelles nous répondrons dans le prochain et dernier épisode !


	16. Chapter 16

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA :  
Ceci est donc le dernier chapitre, sortez les mouchoirs. Ou plutot les moules à muffins. Oui, sortez les moules à muffins, parce qu'il est important de préciser que les muffins à la noix de pecan ca rox, et ca aide à ecrire des histoires (que me souffle t-on ? "Manges en encore" ? Tres bonne idée tiens ! J'y vais de ce pas)  
Bref, un épilogue suivra, mais il est optionnel, c'est juste un petit plus, il sera un peu séparé de l'histoire. Genre quelques années plus tard, façon tome 7, mais sans un affreux Harry-Ginny. :p

Merci à Hi.kari.Tsukiyo pour la relecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent et Harry arrêta de respirer en tombant nez à nez avec un visage familier.  
Une voix moqueuse retentit aussitôt.

- Tiens, tiens. Mais regardez qui voila ! L'homme invisible.

Harry se trouvait nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini.  
Ce dernier le regardait avec un immense sourire moqueur.  
Harry recula, cherchant des yeux l'escalier de service pour s'enfuir.

- Du calme Potter, je ne vais pas te manger. Je suis même plutôt content que tu viennes me rendre visite.

- Euh, je... Tu habites ici ?

- Ta perspicacité te perdra. Effectivement, en collocation avec Draco. Alors, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, et je ferai mieux de partir. S'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Draco que tu m'as vu.

Blaise regardait fixement Harry, semblant attendre quelque chose. Après de longues secondes, le Gryffondor brisa le silence devenu gênant.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Potter, tu sais bien que l'on n'a rien sans rien. J'attends que tu me proposes quelque chose en échange de mon silence.

Saleté de Serpentard. Il se payait le luxe d'un sourire rayonnant en plus, comme si la situation était amusante.

- Quelque chose ? Quoi ? Si c'est de l'argent, je n'en ai pas beaucoup.

- Moi j'en ai beaucoup, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je préférerais quelque chose de spécial... Oh tiens, j'ai trouvé.

Harry serra les dents, il craignait le pire.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Rien de bien cher ou compliqué, ne t'en fais pas. Juste une réponse.

Le gryffondor grogna, il aurait encore préféré donner toutes ses possessions. Il savait que la question allait forcement être gênante ou indiscrète et que la réponse serait utilisée contre lui...  
Mais Draco ne devait surtout pas savoir qu'Harry était vivant, en ville, et qu'il était venu. Pour son bien. Le gryffondor savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

- Bon d'accord... Mais un jour tu paieras pour ça, Zabini.

- Si tu le dis. Alors ma question sera... hmm...

Harry avait pâli.  
Allez, qu'on en finisse !  
Mais le serpentard prenait son temps, faisant semblant de réfléchir.  
Harry hésitait, il pourrait très bien mentir, de toute façon. Mais il ne mentait jamais, il détestait ça. Même si la question était "quel est ton nom d'emprunt ?" ou "pour quelles raisons es-tu venu ?", il serait obligé de dire la vérité, même si ça ruinait la vie qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire, question de principes.

- Bon alors, ça vient ?

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas du rester là aussi longtemps. Il sentait que Draco approchait, et Blaise aussi le savait sûrement. Il faisait exprès de faire durer cette discussion.

- Oui, voila. Ma question, à laquelle je veux une réponse, en échange de mon silence, sera...

- Accouche, Zabini !!

Harry craignait le pire mais il préférait qu'on en finisse vite.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ?

Le Gryffondor s'étouffa à moitié sous la surprise.

- Hein ? C'est ça ta question ?

Le sourire de Blaise avait maintenant quelque chose d'angélique.

- En effet, oui. J'avoue que je manque cruellement de confiance en moi. Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Putain Zabini, ça t'amuse de me faire perdre mon temps ?

- J'avoue. Mais tu n'as pas répondu. Et si pas de réponse, alors pas de promesse.

Harry le toisa quelques secondes, abasourdi. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez ce type.

- Et bien, euh... Oui, je suppose que tu n'es pas trop mal.

Il avait toujours le même visage fin, les mêmes yeux en amande. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, mais maintenant, il avait un air plus mur, la mâchoire peut-être un tout petit peu plus large. Mais ce coté plus mature et viril se trouvait contrasté par le sourire éclatant de petit garçon espiègle qu'il arborait en permanence. Oui, il était beau, dans son genre. Pas du tout le genre de beauté froide et inaccessible comme celle de Draco, mais indéniablement séduisant quand même.

Harry, les yeux fixés sur le garçon noir, n'avait pas remarqué l'ascenseur qui montait.  
Les chiffres lumineux défilaient.  
Plus que deux étages.  
Plus qu'un.  
Ding.

Harry sursauta.  
Merde ! L'ascenseur ! Draco !  
Les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes et il ne voyait pas la personne à l'intérieur, mais il savait.  
Il n'y avait pas le moindre doute.  
Il courut jusqu'à la porte de l'escalier de service et se jeta dans le noir, alors que Blaise lui criait :

- Mais attend ! Je ne t'ai même pas remercié du compliment !

Draco arriva à ce moment à la hauteur de son ami, et fronça les sourcils à la vue de la porte encore battante.

- Qui c'était ?

- Potter.

Blaise avait promis de ne pas dire qu'il avait vu Harry, et il se faisait toujours un devoir de ne jamais tenir ses promesses. Question d'honneur, de son point de vue.  
Draco le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- J'oserais pas, et puis, qui d'autre que ce crétin partirait en courant dans l'escalier comme un moldu au lieu de transplaner ?

Un "pop" et Draco avait disparu.  
Blaise sourit en sortant ses clés. Il avait hâte que son ami revienne pour lui raconter la suite, ça promettait d'être passionnant.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry approchait enfin du rez-de-chaussée, essoufflé, le cœur battant

Il entendit distinctement un "pop" un peu plus bas, cessant immédiatement sa course.  
Il ne bougeait plus, n'osant presque plus respirer.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Draco le voit, mais par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. S'il voyait à nouveau ces yeux gris, il savait que ses bonnes résolutions partiraient immédiatement en fumée, qu'il laisserait tout tomber.  
Et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il devait être fort pour eux deux.

Il perçut les pas qui commençaient à monter. Il se rapprochait.  
Harry savait qu'il était mal barré. Même s'il remontait à l'étage du dessus, il ne pourrait pas rester là indéfiniment. Il faudrait bien qu'il sorte.  
Mais connaissant le serpentard, il devait déjà avoir lancé des sorts pour surveiller le hall d'entrée.  
Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il allait devoir transplaner.

Voila maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il s'était juré de ne plus faire de magie et il ne voulait pas retomber dans tout ça. Il avait juste envie de retrouver son appartement, et sa tranquille vie de moldu.

Il ferma les yeux.  
Il voulait juste vivre sans se poser de questions, sans avoir de choix difficiles, sans attaches.  
Il sentit une boule dans sa gorge.  
Sans amour aussi, ça faisait trop mal.

Draco continuait à monter les escaliers, il ne voyait personne mais sentait une présence.

- HARRY ?

La seul réponse qu'il reçut fut un "pop" qui résonna entre les murs de béton.  
Draco jura.  
Saleté de Gryffondor buté.  
Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?  
Comment avait-il eu cette adresse ?

Draco comprit que son plan avait fonctionné. Le cousin avait du directement aller voir Harry, pour lui raconter sa petite visite. Et il lui avait donné sa carte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco était devant la porte de Dudley.

Le cousin ne pourrait plus nier qu'il avait parlé à Harry récemment, cette fois. Draco comptait bien réussir à en apprendre plus. Il se sentait même d'humeur à utiliser la torture.  
Il sonna à la porte.  
Harry n'avait pas le droit de filer comme ça !  
Sans même un regard ! Sans même un mot !  
Évidemment, c'était malin de sa part. Il devait avoir modifié son apparence et si Draco l'avait vu, se cacher aurait été beaucoup plus difficile.  
Mais ça n'adoucissait pas la colère froide du Serpentard.  
Il avait été à deux mètres d'Harry et il n'avait pas réussi à l'attraper. Il avait échoué. Mais un Malfoy n'échoue pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jolie rousse.

- Oh bonjour, Draco c'est ça ?

- Bonjour. C'est ça oui. Est-ce que je pourrais voir votre fiancé quelques minutes ? Je ne serais pas long.

- Il n'est pas là.

Draco jura intérieurement. Évidemment.  
Cette journée n'était définitivement pas sa journée.  
Il allait faire demi-tour quand la rousse poursuivit.

- Il est sorti voir un de ses amis, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Vous pouvez l'attendre à l'intérieur si vous voulez.

Draco lui adressa un de ses sourires charmeurs et hocha la tête en la remerciant, avant de la suivre dans l'appartement. De toute façon, Dudley était sa seule piste. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.  
Il s'assit, la regardant se diriger vers la cuisine, et d'après le sifflement strident, vers une bouilloire.

- Je me préparais une tasse de thé, vous en voulez ?

- Avec plaisir, merci.

Il se retrouva bientôt assis face à elle, leur tasse entre eux, dans le petit salon confortable et accueillant. Sa colère se calmait lentement.

- Alors, pourquoi passez vous voir Dudley ? Enfin, je ne veux pas être indiscrète...

Mary lui souriait chaleureusement.

- Ça n'a rien de secret, ne vous en faites pas. Je cherche à joindre son cousin.

- Charly ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Un certain Harry Potter, qui vit à Londres.

- Ah, malheureusement, je ne le connais pas. A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que Dudley avait un autre cousin. Le seul avec qui il a encore des contacts, c'est Charly.

Draco avait cessé de respirer. Par Merlin ! Se pourrait-il que sans le savoir, cette fille vienne de lui offrir Harry Potter sur un plateau ?  
Non, il ne fallait pas se réjouir trop vite. Il retint le sourire qui aurait voulu s'épanouir sur ses lèvres, et répondit, sur le ton de la conversation, feignant d'être complètement indifférent à ce que la rousse semblait lui annoncer.

- Et ce Charly s'appelle comment ? Peut-être que lui pourra m'aider.

- Handford, Charly Handford. Il travaille comme barman dans un petit pub irlandais pas très loin d'ici. "The Rambler" je crois.

Draco se leva aussitôt, oubliant momentanément les bonnes manières.

- Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai une course urgente à faire. Merci pour le thé.

- Vous ne voulez pas attendre Dudley ?

- Non, je repasserais à un autre moment. Je ne peux pas me soustraire à mes obligations, vous comprenez.

Sitôt la porte refermée, un large sourire apparu sur le visage de Mary.  
Elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré et but une gorgée de thé.  
Elle avait toujours détesté ces livres "Ou est Charly ?", devenant même allergique aux rayures rouges et blanches. Alors cet Harry allait payer pour tous les Charly perdus de son enfance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco transplana dans la ruelle derrière le pub, un annuaire moldu lui ayant fourni l'adresse exacte.

En arrivant devant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était le pub où il avait passé la soirée quelques jours plus tôt. Décidément, le destin aimait se moquer de lui.

Il était encore plus tôt que la dernière fois, et l'endroit était apparemment désert.  
Draco se dirigea directement vers le bar. Il n'y avait que la jolie serveuse, qui le reconnut aussitôt et l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Alors vous avez fini par retrouver l'ami que vous cherchiez ?

- Justement, je suis là pour ça. Nous avons... rendez-vous ici.

- Oh, vous devez être impatient. Et j'ai hâte de voir moi aussi cet ami si mystérieux.

Elle sourit à Draco en lui adressant un clin d'œil, et il lui sourit en retour.  
Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'Harry se pointe, car il viendrait forcement. A moins que le destin continue sur sa lancée et que le Gryffondor ait pris un jour de repos, bien sûr. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment et se tourna à nouveau vers Samantha.

- Vous travaillez seule ici ?

Elle rit un peu.

- Non, je ne pourrais pas assurer, toute seule. Il y a Charly, l'autre serveur, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Draco eut du mal à retenir un sourire machiavélique, et il préféra se tourner vers la porte avant que la serveuse surprenne son regard de prédateur.

Porte qui choisit cet instant pour s'ouvrir et laisser passer un énorme carton.  
En réalité, maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur, il s'avérait que ce carton était soutenu par deux bras.  
Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.  
Il reconnaissait ces doigts.

Il était tétanisé, il avait l'impression que son corps était en plomb et qu'au moindre mouvement, il tomberait de son tabouret. Il se raccrocha au bar en se reprenant. Un Malfoy ne réagit pas comme une adolescente.  
Sam passa à coté de lui, semblant ne pas remarquer son état.

- Justement le voila.

Dit-elle à Draco qui n'avait pas besoin de cette précision. Il hocha la tête en silence et se laissa glisser de son tabouret.  
Un Malfoy ne doit être que fierté et détermination.  
Draco releva le menton et reprit contenance. Son visage était à nouveau un masque impénétrable, pur et parfait. Il croisa les bras, sentant l'aura de puissance et de classe qui émanait de lui.

Le carton se mit à parler d'une voix amusée. Cette voix... Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

- Sam ? J'ai croisé un livreur qui m'a laissé ce carton, je crois que ça vient de...

Harry s'interrompit brutalement.  
Il venait de poser le carton.  
Il venait de regarder autour de lui, et bien sur, ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement posés sur la haute silhouette derrière sa collègue.

- Non... Non !

Il recula vers la porte sous le regard éberlué de Samantha.

- Charly ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça va pas ?

Draco sut ce qu'Harry allait faire avant même que le brun commence à bouger.  
Ils se jetèrent presque en même temps vers la porte mais le blond fut plus rapide et la bloqua du pied.

- Surprise, Harry !

Le Gryffondor se mit à courir vers le bar et la porte de derrière. Draco commençait à douter de l'issue de cette rencontre.  
Merde ! Ça n'était pas du tout les retrouvailles auxquelles il s'attendait.  
Mais, de toute façon, il était simplement hors de question que l'Elu lui échappe encore.

Il arrêta de réfléchir et se jeta par dessus le comptoir, sur Harry, pour le plaquer au sol dans un réflexe primaire.  
Il s'inquiéterait plus tard de la propreté du plancher ou de savoir si un héritier Malfoy peut se permettre de faire des plaquages.  
En attendant, il avait réussi à bloquer les jambes de Harry, qui se débattait férocement pour se libérer tout en évitant de le regarder. Draco continuait à le maintenir d'un bras, essayant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche.  
Ils étaient tous les deux de force égale, et tous les deux luttaient avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Samantha les avait suivis et les regardait, les bras ballants, essayant de comprendre la situation.

D'un coup, un "stupefix" retentit et aussitôt les grognements et les bruits de lutte cessèrent.  
Draco se releva en s'époussetant. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver sa baguette.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez tué Charly !

Draco remarqua alors la présence de la serveuse. Il l'avait complètement oubliée pendant ces quelques secondes de lutte avec Harry. Celle-ci semblait paniquer à présent que tout était fini et elle se précipita vers le téléphone.

- J'appelle la police !

- Non non, attendez ! Il va très bien ! Laissez moi vous expliquer !

- Pourquoi il ne bouge plus ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Que voulez vous ?

- Je vous jure de tout vous expliquer et de le réveiller, mais s'il vous plaît, calmez vous.

- Vous êtes fou ! Réveillez le tout de suite ou j'appelle !

Draco se pencha sur Harry et le releva, le portant jusqu'à une banquette. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il mourrait d'envie de le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras. Il se sépara à regret du corps chaud d'Harry et l'assit avec des gestes aussi doux que possible.

Le brun avait changé.  
Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts, presque rasés et sa cicatrice avait disparue. Tout comme ses lunettes d'ailleurs. Son teint était légèrement plus pale qu'à Poudlard, résultat de sa vie nocturne sûrement. Il avait maigri, ce qui lui faisait un visage plus masculin qu'à Poudlard.  
Il portait un simple t-shirt vert. Vert serpentard, ne put s'empêcher de penser Draco. Il resta un instant penché sur le Gryffondor. Son parfum était toujours le même par contre, et, par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

Il eut une seconde d'hésitation. Il pourrait très bien transplaner, là, tout de suite, avec Harry. Il s'imagina un instant l'enfermer dans une pièce du manoir Malfoy et l'y garder secrètement pour toujours, rien que pour lui. Mais il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Jamais il ne pourrait mettre Harry en cage. Il ne voulait pas le garder de force, juste l'apprivoiser à nouveau, et revoir la tendresse dans le vert de ses yeux.

Il sentit le regard de Samantha derrière lui et s'écarta du brun. Momentanément tout du moins.  
Il pointa sa baguette sur lui et leva partiellement le sort de stupéfixion, débloquant Harry jusqu'à la taille.  
Aussitôt Harry détourna son visage pour ne pas regarder le Serpentard. Sa voix était douce et résignée quand il parla.

- Draco, laisse moi partir, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Draco s'agenouilla devant lui, ordonnant et suppliant à la fois.

- Regarde moi, Harry.

Samantha eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Alors... C'était Charly que tu cherchais ? Mais pourquoi tu l'appelles Harry ?

Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourit tristement, en évitant toujours Draco du regard.

- Sam, je n'ai pas été tout à fait franc avec toi et tout le monde ici. Charly Handford n'est pas le nom que mes parents m'ont donné. C'est moi qui l'aie pris, quand j'ai abandonné mon ancienne vie pour recommencer à zéro, ici.

- Je me doutais un peu d'une histoire de ce genre. Et donc, le blondinet ici présent fait partie de cette ancienne vie et c'est à cause de lui que tu reluques tous les blondinets qui entrent ici ?

Harry baissa la tête et rougit alors que le visage de Draco se fendait d'un sourire moqueur.

- Sérieusement, Harry ? Tu mates tous les blonds qui entrent ?

Sam lui assena une petite claque derrière la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux fins.

- Et toi, monsieur J'AssommeLesGens, ne la ramène pas trop, je peux toujours appeler la police.

Draco grommela quelque chose sur les moldus et le fait de toucher les cheveux d'un Malfoy mais ni Harry, qui souriait à présent, ni Sam qui lui rendait son sourire, n'y firent attention.

Harry avait toujours envie de s'enfuir mais le soutien de Samantha rendait la situation moins tragique. De toute façon, maintenant que sa vie était fichue et qu'il devrait fuir à nouveau, autant profiter de ses derniers instants ici.  
Il se tourna enfin vers Draco qui s'était agenouillé en face de lui.

Et immédiatement, sans même qu'il en soit surpris, il se sentit perdre tout son courage, oublier toutes les raisons qui l'obligeaient à se tenir éloigné.  
Il n'y avait plus que les yeux gris dans lesquels il se noyait, comme à chaque fois. Plus personne ne souriait à présent, et c'est dans un silence de mort qu'Harry effleura la joue de Draco de ses doigts tremblants. Sa peau diaphane était toujours aussi douce et fraîche. Il avait toujours cette même beauté presque irréelle capable de mettre à genoux le Survivant sans un seul mouvement de la part de Draco. Harry sentait ses yeux qui le piquaient alors qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son oxygène et sa raison de vivre.

Draco vit les yeux verts devenir un peu trop brillants. Il adorait le vert, il se damnerait rien que pour pouvoir contempler à loisir cette teinte là de vert, en particulier. Harry était enfin à sa portée, il n'était peut-être pas encore à lui, mais il le serait bientôt. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du Gryffondor. Il en profita pour laisser sa main se glisser derrière sa nuque et ses doigts caresser les quelques millimètres de cheveux noirs. Draco se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, l'attirant lentement à lui. Toujours cette douceur.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite. Un cœur peut-il exploser ? Draco se sentait tellement heureux, enfin à sa place.  
Mais il se recula. C'était à Harry de faire son choix, Draco ne l'obligerait à rien.  
Il se releva et fit quelque pas en arrière.

Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il était encore plus perdu qu'avant.  
Il désirait plus que tout aller se blottir dans les bras de son Serpentard. Il savait qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui et que les moments passés avec lui comptaient parmi les plus belles choses de sa vie.  
Il voyait les yeux gris s'éloigner de lui. Il se leva en frissonnant. Bien qu'il ne soit plus stupéfixé, ses jambes faillirent le lâcher.

Il ne souhaitait que se jeter sur Draco pour l'embrasser et rester collé à lui pour toujours, mais alors qu'il se tenait là, immobile, subjugué par la beauté du blond, par l'aura qu'il dégageait et par la marée de sentiments qui déferlait en lui, une phrase lui revint à l'esprit.

_Tous ceux qui t'aiment meurent._

Une phrase impitoyable mais tellement vraie. Ça lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée. L'image de Draco, entendu au sol, ensanglanté, s'imposa devant ses yeux. Il murmura.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs...

Draco était pendu aux lèvres d'Harry, attendant une réponse, un espoir. En le voyant se lever, son cœur s'était emballé, un sourire avait forcé le passage jusqu'à ses lèvres.  
Puis il avait remarqué l'ombre dans le regard d'Harry. Il avait vu ses épaules s'affaisser un peu et il avait immédiatement compris ce que ça signifiait.

_Je ne veux pas que tu meurs._

Alors Harry croyait encore à cette soi-disant malédiction.

- Harry, ça n'arrivera pas...

Draco se retourna en entendant des murmures. Les premiers clients arrivaient et ils fixaient le serveur et son ami blond d'un air curieux, malgré Samantha qui essayait de prendre leur commande et, accessoirement, de capter leur attention.  
Le Serpentard posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, le guidant vers la sortie.

- Suis moi, on va parler un peu. Je crois qu'on en a besoin.

Harry hocha la tête et s'essuya les joues d'un revers de la main. Il promit à Sam de revenir tout de suite l'aider et elle l'encouragea d'un sourire.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le trottoir. Le temps était lourd. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et les nuages se teintaient de rose, égayant le ciel gris.  
Draco se pencha un peu pour regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute moi bien. Cette malédiction n'existe pas, sinon Granger et Weasley auraient été les premiers touchés, tu ne crois pas ? Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'était ta faute. Tu ne dois pas t'en accuser. Ils se sont tous sacrifiés de leur plein gré. Et s'ils étaient encore là, ils voudraient te voir heureux. Harry, on pourrait être vraiment heureux tous les deux, j'en suis persuadé.

Harry sourit un peu. Il savait que Draco avait raison.

- Je... je le sais. Mais j'ai tellement peur que ça tourne mal.

- Tu es un Gryffondor sans peur et sans reproche, je te rappelle. Et puis, comment savoir de quelle façon ça va tourner si on n'essaie même pas ? Tu devrais nous laisser une chance.

- Je ne peux pas. S'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne veux plus voir ceux que j'aime mourir. Je préfère encore ne m'attacher à personne. C'est trop dur et je suis beaucoup moins fort que ce qu'on raconte.

Harry détourna le regard, ses yeux verts brillaient à nouveau de larmes contenues. Draco lui releva doucement le menton, le forçant à le regarder. Il parla doucement, appuyant chaque mot.

- Harry, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime. La seule façon pour moi d'être heureux c'est de t'avoir à mes cotés. Ça n'est pas pareil pour toi ?

Le brun murmura que si. Draco posa doucement ses lèvres chaudes sur celles d'Harry.  
Un baiser rempli de toute la tendresse possible. Il sentit le gryffondor se détendre un peu et sourire.  
Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, leur regard mêlés, les doigts de Draco caressant la nuque d'Harry.  
Leur deux silhouettes n'en formèrent plus qu'une dans la lumière dorée du soleil couchant.

Le blond reprit la parole.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, je t'en fais la promesse. Mais, en échange, tu dois me promettre de laisser repousser tes cheveux.

Ils se sourirent en se séparant un peu.  
Les yeux d'Harry brillaient plus que jamais, mais cette fois, c'était uniquement dû au bonheur qu'il ressentait.

Il promit. Même si, implicitement, il promettait beaucoup plus de choses qu'une simple coupe de cheveux. Il promettait d'oublier un peu ses peurs. Il promettait de laisser une chance à leur futur commun. Il promettait de changer...  
Il avait enfin compris que Draco était le seul à pouvoir tenir éloignée la malédiction. Il savait qu'avec lui, il pourrait enfin être réellement heureux. A présent, tout irait bien.

Draco aussi rayonnait. Il avait enfin réussi à attraper sa proie, et maintenant, il ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Harry était tout pour lui et il savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.  
Malgré son manque de mèches rebelles, le nouvel Harry Potter était tout aussi adorable que l'ancien.  
Draco découvrit alors avec émerveillement, qu'au fond des yeux d'Harry, et dans son sourire, subsistait encore l'éclat d'innocence et de pureté qu'il y avait trouvé, il y a maintenant presque dix ans, lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Après tout ce à quoi le Survivant avait survécu, la plus belle des choses enfouies en lui était intacte.

Il se recula de quelques pas, pour mieux profiter de la vue qu'offrait son amant, avec son sourire éclatant.

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus que du bruit.  
Un klaxon, très proche.  
Trop proche.  
Harry qui hurlait quelque chose.

Draco se sentit percuté et tout devint noir.

FIN

* * *

Draco est-il vraiment mort ?  
Comment Harry pourra t-il surmonter son chagrin ?  
Va t-il attraper la baguette de Draco et se lancer un Avada Kedavra ?  
Seront-ils heureux pour toujours, avec Sirius, Snape, et tous les autres, dans l'au dela ?  
Sa disparition sera t-elle suivie par la poussée d'une nouvelle tête sur le desormais Monstre à Six Tetes ? Résolvant par là même le mystère de ce monstre.  
Ron et Hermione ne sont-ils reellement pas au courant de ce qui se trame ?  
Est-il possible que ça soit Mary, cette fourbe, qui, prise de remord, soit venu renverser Draco ? Aurait-elle des motivations cachées ? Serait-elle une mangemort infiltrée attendant le prochain mage noir ? ET dans ce cas-là, Dudley est-il reellement ce garçon gentil et naïf qu'il veut montrer ?

Vous découvrirez tout ça, et bien plus, tres prochainement, dans la deuxième saison d'Une Fin Alternative !!

Vous pouvez dès à présent jouer : envoyez 1 pour sauver Draco, 2 pour sauver Harry, 3 pour sauver Ginny.

Haha, nan, je blague, c'est reellement fini.  
(Enfin, reellement fini, mais il reste le prologue quand même :p)

Merci à vous tous qui avaient lu cette histoire.  
Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que cette fin puisse arriver à la cheville des vrais Harry Potter, mais ca m'a permis au moins de diluer ma frustration suite au dernier chapitre du tome 7. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Une fin alternative**

Disclaimers : Harry Potter et les autres appartiennent à JK Rowling.

NDA : Et donc, voila le dernier chapitre de ma fin alternative à Harry Potter.

Tout d'abord, merci à Hi.kari.Tsukiyo d'avoir si gentiment accepté de corriger mes fautes ! :)

Ensuite, je ne suis pas sure que cette fin s'accorde avec le reste, et peut-etre que j'aurais du intercaler un chapitre tout débordant de sentiments et de monologues d'Harry, mais je ne voyais pas trop quoi dire de plus, ça aurait été superflu.

Sinon, je m'excuse auprès de ceux que la fin à pu attrister/décevoir, c'est vrai qu'elle était un peu... sèche ? Mais je trouve que justement, tout le comique de situation est là !  
Apres avoir passé 16 chapitres (et 5 livres :p) à se chercher, Harry et Draco étaient enfin réunis, et en deux secondes, paf, tout bascule, à cause d'un bete accident. "Tout ça pour ça", comme on dit.  
Mais effectivement, je comprends que vous puissiez être déçus, l'épilogue me permettra peut-etre de me rattraper !

Bref, place au chapitre, merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic. Elle va me manquer (heureusement que j'en ai d'autres toutes chaudes qui vont la remplacer ), bonne lecture.

...

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Épilogue**

_Le soleil brille pour fêter le début du printemps._

_De grande tables ont été installées sur l'herbe. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Des tas de gamins bruyants qui courent entre les groupes. La nouvelle génération semble assurée._

_Dans quelques années, ce seront eux les nouveaux héros. _

_Je les envie un peu, ils vont bientôt découvrir Poudlard, rencontrer les sorciers et sorcières qu'ils côtoieront toute leur vie et vivre des aventures passionnantes. _

_Tout ça, c'est fini pour nous. Notre histoire touche à sa fin, je crois. Notre aventure, cette maudite guerre qui a empoisonné notre vie, est bel et bien finie._

_C'est le moment de la conclusion._

_Peut-être que vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivé aux autres, tous ceux que nous avons croisés ou côtoyés durant toutes ces années. Il serait trop long de parler de chacun, mais je vais quand même faire de mon mieux, au moins pour ceux dont nous avons eu des nouvelles._

_Minerva McGonagall est toujours directrice de Poudlard, tout en continuant d'assurer les cours de métamorphose. Elle est secondée dans les taches administratives par Filius Flitwick, lui aussi toujours fidèle au poste._

_Horace Slughorn est resté quelques années à Poudlard, en tant que maîtres des potions et directeur de Serpentard. Il a réussi à maîtriser le mouvement pro-Voldemort parmi les Vert et Argent, en leur expliquant que jamais un élève de leur maison ne devrait être l'esclave de quelqu'un d'autre. Nous sommes nos seuls maîtres. Désormais, les Serpentards ne portent plus de badges ou de fausses marques des ténèbres, mais leur arrogance a été au moins multipliée par dix. Même moi, je les trouve parfois insupportables et Merlin sait que je suis quelqu'un de patient._

_Mimi Geignarde s'est vu offrir la possibilité de trouver enfin le repos, après la disparition de Voldemort, le responsable de sa mort. Mais elle a choisi de rester, pour veiller sur les élèves, selon ses dires. En tout cas, elle veille comme jamais dans la salle de bain des préfets._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt est toujours ministre de la magie. On parle de Percy Weasley pour lui succéder, mais il n'y a encore rien d'officiel. Le père Weasley est toujours directeur du Service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldu, il est aussi un proche conseiller du ministre._

_Dean Thomas travaille sous ses ordres, il parait que son tact et sa capacité à comprendre les gens sont d'une grande aide pour calmer les moldus et étouffer les histoires d'objets ensorcelés. Il a épousé Luna Lovegood, à peine un an après la fin de la guerre, et, encore maintenant, après plusieurs années et une petite fille, il continue de la regarder avec de grands yeux à la fois émerveillés et incrédules._

_Luna dispense les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques à Poudlard. Malgré sa voix rêveuse et son air d'illuminée, elle s'en tient plutôt bien au programme et les élèves l'apprécient beaucoup. Plusieurs sont mêmes venus me demander si les histoires qu'elle raconte, à propos d'animaux imaginaires ou trucs du genre, était vraies. Je n'ai pas voulu nier. Après tout, un peu de rêve dans ce monde à reconstruire, ça n'est pas plus mal._

_Mais je m'égare._

_Seamus Finnigan. Lui et Dean sont toujours inséparables, il travaille lui aussi au ministère, bien que je n'ai pas saisi à quel poste exactement. Je crois qu'il vit avec une Gryffondor de la promo d'Harry. Peut-être cette fille indienne qui avait accompagné Harry au bal de noël, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers._

_Neville Londubat est professeur de Botanique, lui et Pomona Chourave se partagent les cours. La rumeur dit qu'ils auraient une liaison. Personnellement, ça m'étonnerait un peu vu la différence d'âge, mais qui sait. Il a passé trois années en France avant de revenir. Après seulement quelques semaines là-bas, la petite Ginny Weasley l'a laissé tombé pour un joueur de Quidditch à la célébrité très relative. Ça a du faire mûrir Neville, il n'y a plus en lui la moindre trace du garçon maladroit et grassouillet des premières années à Poudlard. Harry et lui se sont réconciliés et nous allons régulièrement dîner chez lui._

_Ginny s'est définitivement installée en France. Il parait qu'elle écrit un livre sur Harry. Mon avocat la surveille de près._

_Pendant que j'y suis, je vais faire le tour des autres Weasleys :_

_Charly s'occupe toujours de dragons en Roumanie. Nous avons passé quelques jours chez lui aux vacances. Il songe à se mettre à la retraite, rentrer en Angleterre et se reposer un peu en soignant ses blessures. Mais bon, vu son sourire quand il s'approche de ses monstres, je doute qu'il abandonne un jour sa vie au grand air._

_Bill et Fleur ont deux petites filles, des vraies démons, aussi jolies que leur mère. La plus grande va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard. J'ignore comment Bill a réussi à convaincre sa femme de ne pas l'inscrire à Beaux-Bâtons. Sûrement son coté loup-garou qui lui permet d'avoir le dernier mot. _

_Ils habitent toujours au bord de la mer, et lui travaille toujours chez Gringotts, même si les relations entre gobelins et sorciers se dégradent de plus en plus chaque année._

_Georges a fait fructifier son magasin. Désormais, il ne s'occupe presque plus que de la conception des produits. Il s'est associé à Lee Jordan qui gère la partie administrative et communication. Ils ont ouvert deux autres magasins, à Paris et à Sofia. C'est le jeune frère de Viktor Krum qui dirige le magasin de Bulgarie. Viktor et Fleur sont restés en contact, et ils se voient régulièrement. Il est devenu entraîneur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch. Son nom fait une publicité supplémentaire pour le magasin de Farces et Attrapes, même si ce dernier n'en a pas vraiment besoin au vu de son succès._

_Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Georges avait embauché le jeune Krum, alors que ce type est le portrait craché de son frère et n'a, comme lui, absolument aucun humour. Le roux m'a expliqué récemment que c'était justement ça le comble de l'humour, avant de s'éloigner avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le pire, c'est que j'ai l'impression que pour une fois, il était sérieux._

_Georges parle toujours de son jumeau, mais la peine commence à s'effacer. Il sait qu'ils se retrouveront, et que, pour l'instant, c'est à lui de vivre deux fois plus pleinement sa vie. Il a d'ailleurs épousé une moldue l'année dernière. Jolie fille aux cheveux noirs, Sarah, qui, parait-il, attend des jumeaux pour cet été. Drôle et ouverte, elle a parfaitement accepté que Georges soit un sorcier, et ils ont l'air de s'aimer énormément._

_A propos de fille aux cheveux noirs, je surveille toujours de loin les anciens Serpentards._

_Pansy Parkinson a été arrêtée après avoir attaqué un moldu qui se serait trouvé sur son chemin pendant une de ses tristement célèbres crises de colère. Elle a passé deux mois à Azkaban et ne fait désormais plus parler d'elle. J'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle a épousé Théodore Nott et lui a donné un héritier, Scorpius. Elle ne m'a même pas proposé d'être son parrain, cette ingrate. Ils vivent dans le manoir Parkinson et n'en sortent que pour les soirées mondaines._

_Gregory Goyle a épousé une petite Serpentarde de cinq années plus jeune que lui et il parait qu'il est dans les affaires à présent. Connaissant ses capacités mentales, j'ai des doutes, mais le bruit court que sa femme est assez rusée pour eux deux._

_Le seul que je revois encore est Blaise Zabini. Il n'avait absolument rien contre les moldus et il a été aussi soulagé que moi par la chute de Voldemort. Sa mère a décidé de partir aux États-Unis à la fin de la guerre, et il a choisi de rester seul à Londres. Enfin, il ne l'est pas resté longtemps, seul, puisque peu de temps après nous tentions une collocation. Vivre ensemble a renforcé notre amitié, et même s'il est aussi serpentard que moi, je pourrais lui confier ma vie. Maintenant, il travaille à la Gazette du Sorcier, où une foule d'admiratrice le traque en permanence. Il a hérité du charme de sa mère, en plus de sa fortune. Et en conséquence, il est sur la liste des dix sorciers célibataires les plus sexys d'Angleterre, même s'il s'est fiancé dans le plus grand secret à une Gryffondor, Alicia Spinnet._

_Tiens, à propos de joueuses de Quidditch, Harry a reçu l'autre jour une lettre de Cho Chang. Elle aussi est partie aux États-Unis. Elle travaille avec des enfants je crois, dans une école moldue ou quelque chose comme ça._

_Le gros Hagrid est toujours garde-chasse. Il a mal vécu ses premiers poils de barbe blancs et a décidé d'arrêter d'enseigner à ce moment là. Ou peut-être que c'était quand il a appris que la directrice de Beaux-Bâtons avait épousé un petit magicien italien. En tout cas, à mon avis, il boit toujours trop et ne se lave toujours pas assez. Mais bon, Harry l'aime beaucoup, alors je me tais. _

_Il part souvent des mois entiers. Il essaye d'alphabétiser les peuplades de géants. Il pense que, comme ça, eux et nous pourrons arriver à une paix durable. J'ai des doutes, mais je dois admettre que son "petit-frère" géant est plutôt amical, en plus de parler un anglais tout à fait correct. Et puis, le monde a besoin d'idéalistes comme lui, je suppose._

_Arabella Figg, la cracmol, est morte l'année dernière. Harry et son cousin vont régulièrement fleurir sa tombe._

_D'ailleurs, Dudley et sa femme ont eu un fils, dont Harry est le parrain. Il en a été vraiment ému._

_Son cousin est le seul membre de sa famille avec qui il a encore des liens. Il n'a jamais voulu revoir son oncle et sa tante. Dudley respecte son choix et n'a jamais insisté pour qu'Harry reprenne contact._

_Le petit Ted Lupin a bien grandi. Par chance, il n'a pas hérité du coté loup-garou de son père. Il est maintenant à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Harry a eu un choc en apprenant ça, mais je dois dire que pour ma part, je l'espérais un peu. Il descend quand même de longues lignées de sang-purs, tous passés par Serpentard. En tout cas, il est extrêmement rusé pour son âge. Il arrive à prendre les yeux tristes de son père et colorer ses cheveux en gris à chaque fois qu'il veut demander quelque chose à Harry. Et bien sur, son parrain ne peut rien lui refuser._

_Aussi malin que doué, c'est un véritable petit démon sous son visage d'ange, il ira sûrement loin._

_Ron et Hermione ont fini par se marier. Ils ont eu un garçon, Jack, et deux petites filles, des jumelles, Lily et Luna, aussi rousses que leur père. Ils ont une petite maison dans la banlieue de Londres, modeste mais chaleureuse. Ils nous y invitent souvent._

_Harry est le parrain de jack. J'ai l'impression qu'il va finir par avoir une véritable armée de filleuls, mais lui ça ne semble pas l'inquiéter, il dit que je suis juste jaloux, ce qui est absurde. Je ne suis jamais jaloux._

_Et sinon, Ron a fini par m'accepter. Il a encore un regard soupçonneux par moment, mais il est, le plus souvent, amical. Je suppose qu'il ne me fera jamais entièrement confiance, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Faire confiance à un Serpentard serait idiot._

_Idiot ou gryffondor._

_Hermione, elle, me fait confiance et elle est réellement heureuse pour nous deux. Je l'aime bien. Parfois, on se taquine et elle me traite de sang-de-bourbe. Malgré l'air atterré de son mari, ou peut-être en partie à cause de ça, ça nous fait toujours beaucoup rire._

_Elle travaille au département de la Justice Magique et est membre du Magenmagot. Elle y passe énormément de temps et a l'air d'adorer ça._

_Ron fait partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch. Il est gardien, plutôt doué, maintenant qu'il a réglé ses problèmes de confiance en lui. Nous avons tous été le voir, il y a quelques années, pour la Coupe du Monde. Son équipe a malheureusement perdu en demi-finale, mais ils sont confiants pour la prochaine. Lui aussi semble heureux et épanoui._

_En tout cas, aujourd'hui, le couple est rayonnant. Sûrement en partie à cause de l'atmosphère de fête qui règne ici, dans le jardin d'Arthur et Molly Weasley pour la Célébration de la Victoire._

_Oui, Harry a été surpris d'apprendre ça en reprenant contact avec le monde sorcier, mais, désormais, le 2 mai est un jour férié pour nous, et il donne lieu à l'organisation de grandes fêtes avec banquets, musiques et feux d'artifices._

_Et puis, c'est une bonne occasion pour se rassembler et enterrer les diverses haches de guerre..._

_Même ma mère est là, près d'une table, en grande discussion avec Molly Weasley et Andromeda Black, c'est dire si cette fête rapproche les gens._

_Voila. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour, et que personne n'a été oublié._

_Il ne reste plus qu'Harry et moi._

_... J'adore cette phrase. Harry et moi._

_Je vais commencer par moi, en dépit de mes bonnes manières, pour laisser la place d'honneur à celui qui la mérite._

_Je travaille à Poudlard comme Maître des Potions. J'ai pris la relève de Slughorn, et j'ai, en même temps, été nommé directeur de Serpentard. Le plus jeune directeur de maison jamais nommé il parait. Pourtant, malgré mon âge, je n'ai pas spécialement de problèmes avec mes élèves. Je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi._

_D'après Harry, j'ai un air glacial, hautain et cynique. J'ai décidé de prendre ça comme un compliment. De toute façon, il est seulement jaloux de ma classe naturelle._

_Harry et moi vivons ensemble. Depuis ce jour où j'ai réussi à le retrouver, nous ne nous sommes plus séparés. Peut-être à cause de la peur qu'il a eue quand cette voiture m'a renversé. Même si ma jambe fracturée a été ressoudée en moins d'une heure à Sainte Mangouste, il tient à veiller sur moi en permanence, comme si un Malfoy n'était pas capable de se débrouiller seul. _

_J'en arrive donc au héros de cette histoire. Celui autour de qui tout a toujours tourné, parfois même un peu trop pour son propre bien._

_Harry a continué quelques années à travailler comme serveur. Puis, la nouvelle a commencé à se répandre. Il en a eu vite marre que le pub soit en permanence envahi de curieux très mal déguisés en moldu, alors il a décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de changer de travail._

_Je vous raconterais bien ce qu'il fait, mais il m'a interdit d'en parler à qui que ce soit, donc ça restera un secret._

_Mais il souffre moins de sa popularité à présent. Même s'il est toujours un symbole pour le monde sorcier, les photographes se calment peu à peu, et il apprend à les ignorer._

_En tout cas, je crois que lui comme moi avons la vie dont nous rêvions._

_Je suis toujours aussi riche, séduisant et intelligent, mais en plus j'ai trouvé ce qui rend ce monde si beau. Je profite chaque jour de la flamme dans les yeux d'Harry, de sa pureté et de son optimisme. Il éclaire ma vie rien que par sa présence._

_Lui est toujours pas trop pauvre contrairement à ce que son mauvais goût en matière de vêtements laisse penser, plutôt mignon sans ses grosse lunettes ridicules, et pas bien malin, mais désormais, ses blessures se sont refermées, il a confiance en lui et il s'épanouit dans ce qu'il fait, partageant son temps entre sa vie de moldu inconnu, et des œuvres de charité où il incarne Harry Potter le Sauveur._

_Parfois, les gens murmurent encore dans mon dos. Ils semblent penser que je suis un mangemort et qu'un jour, je frapperais le Survivant. Ils n'ont rien compris._

_Moi, Draco Malfoy, je me fous éperdument de ces histoires de guerre et de pouvoir. La seule chose qui compte, c'est Harry Potter, mon ennemi juré, mon amour, qui a été, est et restera pour toujours le centre de mon monde._

- Hé Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fiches à parler tout seul ? Et pourquoi tu regardes au loin d'un air mystérieux ? T'as vraiment pas l'air net, t'as abusé du C.P.M. ? Je me disais bien que ce truc avait l'air douteux.

- Dégage Blaise, tu ruines mon épilogue. Et puis c'est quoi le CPM ?

- Le Célèbre Punch Moldu bien sur ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas goûté ça ! Et change de ton, mon cœur, sinon je garde pour moi ta part de gâteau, alors que je te l'avais choisie avec amour.

Draco se leva et arracha l'assiette des mains de Blaise avec une moue méprisante, seule arme efficace contre le sourire moqueur de son ami.

- Je savais que tu ne pouvais me résister.

- Fais pas trop le malin, sinon on parle d'une certaine Gryffondor qui, parait-il, ne t'a pas résisté non plus...

Blaise jeta un coup d'œil nerveux vers Alicia, qui riait quelques mètres plus loin avec George et Hermione. Sa légère robe jaune mettait en valeur son corps bronzé et joliment musclé, résultat de plusieurs années de Quidditch.

- Co... Comment t'es au courant ?

- Hehe, un Malfoy sait toujours tout, tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis le temps !

- Un seul mot sur elle et je m'en prends à ton balafré.

- Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis... Ça serait bête de mourir ici après avoir survécu à la guerre.

Draco et Blaise se défièrent un instant du regard. Ils arboraient tous deux le même léger sourire fourbe tellement serpentard. Le blond se mit alors à crier en direction d'Alicia.

- Aliciaaaa !! Félicitations, petite cachottière ! Blaise vient de m'annoncer vos fiançailles ! C'est fabuleux l'entente Gryffondor-Serpentard !

Une grande partie des invités se tourna vers la jeune femme en murmurant alors qu'elle semblait vouloir se cacher sous une table. Elle foudroya Blaise du regard avant de boire cul sec un verre du Célèbre Punch Moldu d'Arthur Weasley.

Blaise grogna mais reprit immédiatement son sourire en voyant qui approchait.

En effet, Harry et Ron choisirent ce moment pour venir s'affaler dans l'herbe à coté d'eux, tout en engloutissant leur part de gâteau. Harry effleura affectueusement la cuisse de Draco en lui souriant.

Blaise se tourna vers lui avec un air tout a fait charmant.

- Harry, tu tombes bien ! Draco me disait justement que tu avais préparé un DISCOURS.

Il prononça volontairement très fort ce dernier mot, faisant se retourner quelques personnes.

Harry jeta un regard étonné à Draco avant de nier. Ce dernier tentait sans succès de bâillonner son ami.

Mais Blaise reprit d'une voix forte.

- Mais si, Harry ! Allons, ne sois pas timide ! Harry, un discours ! HARRY, UN DISCOURS ! HARRY, UN DISCOURS !

A présent, tous les invités s'approchaient, scandant en rythme les mots du Serpentard.

Harry se mit à rougir en bégayant.

- Non, mais je, euh, je n'ai rien préparé...

Et d'un coup, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans le jardin des Weasley, tout le monde entourait Harry. Les plus vieux s'étaient approchés, et les enfants s'étaient tus. Ils lui souriaient tous avec entrain, l'air ravi.

Molly lui fit un petit signe encourageant de la main.

- Vas-y, Harry Chéri ! Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée !

Le Gryffondor se sentait rougir. Et plus il essayait d'empêcher ça, plus sa gêne augmentait.

Malgré ce qu'on aurait ou croire, il détestait être, comme ça, au centre de l'attention.

Il sentait tous les regards sur lui. De plus en plus impatients. Mais son esprit s'était vidé, il n'arrivait plus à trouver un seul mot.

Il aurait pu leur dire qu'il les aimait tous, que c'était grâce à eux qu'il était là aujourd'hui, ou les remercier d'avoir été comme une famille pour lui, de l'avoir toujours soutenu, et que cette victoire qu'ils célébraient aujourd'hui, c'était avant tout à eux qu'ils la devaient.

Mais il n'y pensa pas. Il n'arrivait pas à penser clairement, alors, dans le silence total, et devant la quasi totalité des gens qu'il appréciait, il prononça la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Euh... je... Dumbledore était gay !!

...

FIN

* * *

C'est reellement fini cette fois.

Encore merci à vous, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça.

Et que ceux qui appreciaient les commentaires de fin, façon soap, se rassurent, j'ai justement une fic totalement soap qui devrait bientot arriver, avec tout ce qu'il faut de passion, de jalousie, d'amour, de vengeance, de peaux bronzées et de regards perdus à l'horizon.

Bisous ! :)

San


End file.
